


Compilation of explicit asks from the arhives of drchiltonsdick's tumblr

by frillions



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Multi, Please read the notes for all info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frillions/pseuds/frillions
Summary: I need my tumblr to be a little more SFW. Given the sheer amount of smut I used to be sent, I thought it only fair to keep the generous anon's and other user's messages for Chilton fans to still be able to access.





	1. Chilton/Reader asks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to discovampireforjesus, roguekylo, and taylorgoldsmithshair on tumblr for help with deciding to do it this way/support in keeping the asks alive!
> 
> The formatting might not be entirely smooth, this was not an easy task as there was a lot to organise - this was the longest part of the task. Generally, it's set out like this for each individual one:
> 
> [username] said: [ask content]
> 
> [My response]
> 
> [number of] years ago & [number of notes it received on tumblr]  
> [my tags]
> 
> Please be aware that there are asks of various natures, and bear in mind that earlier asks were not as meticulously tagged. Generally, given the nature of the show/film(s), general care warnings and tags can include: medical, injuries, murder mentions, hurt/comfort, various kinks and activities including daddy kink, voyeurism. I mean, you're not here by accident, if you're a Chilton fan you know what to expect, but just in case I am saying - proceed with caution.
> 
> These are NSFW, 18+ only asks; there will be sex and sexual activity.
> 
> I may have deleted little bits of my answers here and there if they were more personal, but headcanons and oneshots etc. are the same!
> 
> If you see your URL and want it removing, or it's your old URL and you want it updating, or you want your ask deleted altogether, please just let me know and I will sort this out ASAP. There have been a couple of URL's I've omitted as I know they wouldn't want to be in a NSFW AO3 post.

anonymous said: carefully kissing and licking at the hollows of Chilton's hips before you go down on him, just to watch him bite his lip as he twitches in anticipation 

His skin would be so sensitive to your every touch, you’d have to grip his hips to still his writhing under your kisses as he’s begging for more. He would also keep glancing to see you at work down there, which just makes him more frustrated and needy, and every time you move an inch closer to where he wants you, you take your sweet time teasing him once again. By the time you actually go down on him, he’s a mess, gripping the sheets and biting his lip, moaning so loud… mmm

11 months ago & 13

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #nsfw..//; #reader

 

 

anonymous said: the latest thing i'm torturing myself with is touch-starved chilton... how he would hold your hand really tight because he doesnt want you to let go? how your hugs and kisses make him let out happy sighs and hums?? how skin on skin contact gets him... overly excited???

He would hold your hand really tight, whenever you put your hand in his, and probably feel a need to be touching you at all times when you establish a relationship and are both comfortable with it - an arm around your waist, your fingers grazing, your hand on his back. It calms him and makes him feel grounded to know you’re there with him, and the feeling of closeness is still new and exciting to him. Hugs and kisses are the next level - every little squeeze or caress fills him with trust and hope and love. 

Of course this means that when you’re finally on his bed together, and you’re unbuttoning his shirt, every graze of your fingers through the cotton sends a small shiver right through him. Sliding your hands across his shoulder to remove it, hooking a finger under the waistband of his trousers before undoing the fastening, sliding your palms back up his chest and leaning in for a heated kiss. Moments later, your body pressed against him, fingers tracing up and down his back, lips on his neck, his arms tight around you… by now he’s red faced and gripping onto the sheets trying desperately to cool off, but he can’t disguise his heavy breaths and moans any longer and it really doesn’t take much to tip him over the edge after that

1 year ago & 19

#asks #anon #it would be lovely for him to experience some closeness (sexual or otherwise) with someone he loves <3 #chilton smut #tw sex #nsfw; #/// #reader

 

 

mrschiltoncat said: Ok but you do Chilty smut really well. Head canons for when the two of you have sex the first time? Especially after you exchange I love yous much fluffy smut please lol thanks

Human physical contact isn’t a huge part of his life these days so he’s nervous as nervous as he was during his first time ever

He doesn’t want to disappoint you, and he also wants to make sure you still think he’s super impressive because if this is a let down, he will not be able to face you for a long time… if ever

Saying ‘I love you’ makes him so nervous and right now it’s 100x more intense; if he says it first he experiences a couple of seconds of pure anxiety incase you don’t say it back and he will be humiliated, and if you say it first his heart sings but he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing because he knows he can be a dick, so who would love him?

He’s super into you and has to keep mentally reminding himself to calm down a little bit because he doesn’t want to get too, y’know, shall we say overexcited

As more layers of clothing come off, he begins to tremble a little bit at your touch on his skin

He suddenly has no idea what to do with his hands. You guide him, which makes him gasp - he loves when you take control, and when show him what you like

He is vocal, but tries to stop himself from moaning too much. When you encourage him to say what he wants and let you know how he likes it, he mellows and lets himself moan a little more

Your tender kisses and soft touches make him melt and internally scream with frustration at the same time, but he loves Every. Second.

He looks at you for approval regularly, and when you close your eyes or whisper his name he watches you in awe of how much pleasure he’s giving you

He asks if you’re ok quite a lot

He’s gentle and so careful, as though he’s worried he will break you

When you tell him to be a little rougher and that it’s ok, he takes note and immediately goes harder

He makes sure you’ve come at least once before he does (it’s really difficult for him to hold back that much but he really wants to please you)

When he does though… it’s the most intense orgasm. He holds you so tight, pressing his forehead into yours with his eyes tight shut and his mouth open, shuddering and tense, thrusting with no rhythm now as he’s entirely lost control

You hold him and he all but curls up in your arms, relishing your desire to remain close to him

1 year ago & 35

#asks #mrschiltoncat #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff #nsfw;//. #tw sex #reader #long post //

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton gifting you an expensive necklace with a pendant one evening. Later, when you're in bed riding him you suddenly have an idea & slowly unclasp it. You let the pendant dangle over his skin for a few seconds before bringing the cool bead down, running it over his flushed chest. You paint circles around his nipples & write love letters on his tum, tracing the scar with it, up and down, up and down. Imagine his shivers. After that night, whenever you'd wear it = instant Freddy boner.

He would shiver not only at the feeling of the pendant grazing his skin, but also at how much his gift meant to you. It was probably a big deal for him to choose something you would like, and this would be an interesting and very pleasant way to thank him! It’s such a soft, tender exchange; he’s feeling truly loved and knows you’re feeling the same way. He would also think that your teasing him with his gift to you is really hot, partly because of how into him you clearly are, and partly because he can’t quite believe his luck.

The next time you wear it to go out, you happen to have kept it covered under your jacket. Once you take it off, he sees the necklace again and instantly feels a swell of affection accompanied by a swell in his pants. That night, you keep the necklace on and he spends a lot of time teasing you until you’re begging him. He tells you to keep your hands on the pendant so you won’t be tempted to touch him or yourself while he makes sure every inch of your body has been kissed or touched. Wearing that necklace really becomes a problem for both of you after that…

1 year ago & 17

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #nsfw;// #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

I'm pretty quiet in bed (too much focusing on my feels i guess) (TMI, sorry lol) but one of my biggest turn ons is when my partner is really loud. So the idea, scratch that, THE CANON FACT that Chilton is loud makes me so happy!!! Do you think he would be able to form actual words? Or would it be mostly moans?

I definitely think he would be able to form actual words, because he loves the sound of his own voice most of the time anyway, so he would want to say how he’s feeling, dramatically say ‘oh my god,’ repeat a name when they’re doing something particularly pleasing (or when he’s imagining someone doing something particularly pleasing…). although, that being said, this wouldn’t couldn’t last for long because he would get so lost in the moment that words would turn to moans and breaths and whimpers pretty quickly

1 year ago & 8

#sex positivity and no shame is what i'm all about! #asks #anon#chilton smut #nsfw ;//;. #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said: i've been DESTROYING myself all day thinking about how vocal chilton is... how he would moan into your mouth when you kiss him... how he would try to choke back tiny gasps of pleasure when you go down on him

definitely DO NOT think about his quiet whimpers and sighs when you touch him, or the hums when your bodies are pressed close together, him shuddering slightly in anticipation, or the tiny ‘ah’s’ which get louder with every passing minute until he is outright moaning and repeating a breathless ‘oh my god,’ or the loud cry of your name as his body tenses and he reaches his climax, or even the resigned breaths with the occasional hum as he comes down from the high, needing to be close to you

1 year ago & 20

#good ask anon #asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw //;. #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

Smut ahead! Imagine you're on all fours on Chilton's bed. He's been pounding into you from behind for a while now & you're audibly enjoying yourselves. Suddenly, he has an idea. He smirks and reaches for his phone on the night table. He brings it close to your entrance and makes a video of his cock pumping in and out of you. After half a minute or so he passes you the phone. You think you're going to faint when you see what he did. "Does it look as good as it feel?" "Fuck, it does, doctor!"

ok so consider this: he keeps the video and very occasionally gives you a sneak preview when you’re out somewhere together, or sends it to you when you’re with friends to frustrate you, which always works. you’re like putty in his hands when he reminds you of moments like those. plus, he would be so proud of his work here, you just know this would boost his ego a lil bit

 

1 year ago & 26

#ALSO: [THIS KILLS THE MAN MEME] #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //;/;#REALLY NSFW //; #./

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine you're at a conference with Chilton, who you've had a crush on for a long time. A mix up means you have to share the same hotel room with one bed. After the first night you wake up to find he's spooning you, and you can feel his erection pressed against your ass. He wakes up at the same time and is blushing, stammering that it's just a reaction to the closeness. You look over your shoulder and pout "Oh.. I was sort of hoping it was because you liked me..."

stammering that it’s a reaction to closeness is such a Chilton thing to do. it’s half true of course, being so affection and touch-starved would have some effect! he would absolutely die from hearing you say you hoped he liked you. 

I think you would probably have to take control of the situation from there onward because he would not have a clue what to do, partly in a panic that someone wants him to like them (‘does that mean they like me??? how long has this gone on for? was it even a mix up with the rooms?? oh my god did they plan this on purpose? what if they’re JOKING??? oh god, they’re joking and my expense this is so embarrassing’ etc. etc.) and partly super turned on just incase this is Actually Happening. after having trouble finding the words to ask if you’re serious he would encourage you to take the lead and enjoy every awkward, clumsy, soft, tender moment of the rest of the morning…

1 year ago & 9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #slightly nsfw #reader #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said: What are your hcs for Frederick's favorite sex toys?

I think he would have a stroker of some sort, and usually be too impatient to bother using it, so it comes out on special occasions when he really needs a treat. when he does it’s a welcome change. he always forgets how soft and tight it feels around him as he thrusts into it. 

generally, he’s more interested in pleasing a partner with toys. I think he would have a few extra things stashed away for such a time, but would wait a while to use them. when he finally does he’s a hell of a tease, inadvertently making them beg him to let them cum which makes him smirk no end. 

in any case he has a life time supply of lube

1 year ago & 8

#asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw .;////

 

 

anonymous said: Hc for chiltons masturbation habits?

when he’s not super focussed on achieving something career-wise, it’s a daily habit, sometimes twice a day, and he tries to enjoy it the first time but he’s usually so frustrated that he doesn’t have the patience to wait so he furiously finishes. these times it’s over pretty quickly and he goes right back to being frustrated and grumpy, only slightly more relaxed than he was before he felt himself become hard. it’s always desperate and he makes little whining noises and sobs. if it’s the second time in a day he’s much more leisurely about it to begin with, stroking slowly and gently, but after a while of teasing and touches that make him writhe and send a shiver through his body, he begins to desperately hump into his hand, moaning at his own touch. he is finally sated by a blissful orgasm that shakes his whole body with release

1 year ago & 8

#asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw ..;//////

 

 

anonymous said: What do you think frederick would be into if he was the sub? (Btw i am in love with this blog <3)

I think Frederick would be into pretty much anything and nothing; he would be happy just to be shown some positive physical attention and vanilla sex would be A+++ in his books. But if he was subbing, he would pretty much be up for anything his partner suggested, and be very excited at the prospect of it - within reason. By which I mean I don’t think he would particularly want to be tied up or handcuffed, for example, due to being tied and glued down during some previous not-so-enjoyable events that he wouldn’t want to evoke the memory of at times like this, but he would certainly enjoy some milder stuff like toys, being given strict instructions, spanking, edging. I also think he would love a bit of roleplay

2 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw // #subbing //

 

 

anonymous said: Scenario: You get home in the afternoon to find a beutifully wrapped present with a tag saying "For you xoxo" in Fredericks hand writing. You're a bit suspiscious at this point bc usually frederick likes to give u presents in person. U open it to find a remote control vibrator, minus the remote, and an appointment card. (I like to imagine that he got one made spevifically for this bc we all now he's full on and over the top) You put two and two together and prepare for ur “appointment" Scenario part 2: Of course ur gonna get the sexiest outfit u have to wear to the appointment, because two can play that game. You get there and Frederick lets you into the office, along with a few innuendos. He tells you that he just has to finish off some work quickly, so you get comfyon the couch. He turns on the vibrator and watches u squirm, while “working” (We all know he probably only read like 2 words bc he was too busy trying to control himself)

This is 100% something Chilton would do. I imagine the buying of the vibrator would terrify him (he would buy it online to avoid being seen, and send it to work to make sure you didn’t find out about it and spoil the surprise) and his hands would be shaking as he added it to the basket and finally pressed the order button. A nervous wreck until it arrives, he would be sweating when the parcel is finally handed to him by his personal assistant. Next comes the agonizing over what to write and how exactly to present it to you.

Finally you get it and think it’s all a wonderfully naughty yet thoughtful thing to do and by the time you knock on his office door wearing it he’s about ready to pass out with anticipation.

He definitely had some fake work in front of him to try and look all nonchalant and businesslike. He tried to hard to make you the one who loses it so quickly but even with all the power in his hands, he is still a mess <3

2 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #anyone know which one it is? #nsfw // #reader #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine chilton spamming you and you wonder how he got so dominant and how he's holding it together so well because normally he falls apart at the first sight of a titty. Then you look back and you realize he's shaking, cock twitching, as he humps the air. He has to stop when you look at him and stroke himself. He barely gets to two before he's coming. Z

thank you for the reminder of chilton falling apart being the most attractive image ever. there is nothing I can add to this for it is perfect the way it is

2 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw // #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: Okay I don't know if this is too dark but last night I had a dream that I was having rough sex with Nevada in front of Chilton and Barba when Nevada starts being a little too rough and so Barba and Chilton take it upon themselves so help me relax until the pain quickly became pleasure.

Ahhh I love hearing about dreams. I imagine Chilton in particular would enjoy knowing someone had dreamed about him in this way or actually at all!

also - all three of them in one dream?? how do you manage this? haha

2 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #nevada smut #chilton smut #barba smut #nsfw // #dreams

 

anonymous said: Sexy creep Chilton being a 'good psychiatrist' and listening to a patient talk about having transferance issues with him. Describing his/her/their sexual fantasies surrounding chilton. He acts 'professional' but has to lock himself in the bathroom to get off the moment the session is over. Z

Oh god, I imagine that this would be his worst nightmare. Not just because it’s not an easy topic to discuss in therapy (for either of them), but because he knows he’s already unprofessional as hell and it’s torture wondering ‘what if?’ because no one would find out. Just like they don’t find out about his monitoring of the privacy room, or his ‘unorthodox’ methods with certain patients.

If anyone did find out it wouldn’t do anything at all further his career (the reason he does the other unprofessional things in the first place oddly enough), it would end it. This does nothing to help his frustration though. And the fantasies he has had in his own time matching up with what he’s just heard from his patient don’t help much either… well, they do help actually, but not with decision making or career moves

2 years ago & 6

#the good old chilton moral compass #asks #anon #chilton analysis #chilton smut #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said:  
Any thoughts on Chilton's sex hair? Asking for research purposes haha I think it looks good until he starts sweating and I think he sweat a lot, ends up sticking to his forehead and slicking back/out if hand brushed/pulled. Definite a case big bed hair the next morning.

I never really thought about him sweating a lot but that sounds ridiculously accurate as something that would happen to him during sex hahah

I do think his hair would be messy AF because he has a lot of it (except when it was shorter in s3). I think he spends a lot of time on it before leaving the house when it’s longer as it can sometimes be a bit unruly.

I think it would annoy him having his hair flopping down and sticking to his forehead so I imagine he would slick it back but a tuft or two would stick out at angles and a few hours later it would be a general mess. Big bed hair indeed

2 years ago   &   7

#asks #anon #chilton analysis #i feel like i overuse that tag but this isn't really smut so? #also i don't use analysis because i think it is true it's just my interpretation #that goes for everything in the chilton analysis tag. it's basically one huge essay #nsfw // #Anonymous

 

anonymous said: Being on a buisness trip with chilton and walking around the city in your free time. Going into a lingerie store because 'it's cute, we're adults, I'll only be a miniute, I waited for like 100 years for you to get out of the shoe shop.' You take a long time and when your checking out, digging through your bag to find your card he SLAMS his on the counter claiming it's 'taking too damn long' Honestly he's never bought anybody lingerie before and the thought of you wearing it gives him fantasy

I imagined you weren’t an item before this occurrence, but the fact is, the reason it was taking too long is because he wants to see you in it. Immediately.

(Also the fact that he actually bought it for you gives him a little bit of a thrill)

2 years ago & 13

#asks #anon#chilton smut #tw sex// #(implied)#reader #nsfw #(just incase)

 

 

abrasivepersonalitytendersoul said: I'm new to Hannibal. Hi. Dr. C decides to research female psychology during orgasm and you are his test subject. He's a hands-on kind of guy so it's really just an excuse to be intimate with you because he's too shy to say he loves you.

Hello! And welcome! Sorry it’s probably been soo long since you sent this.

THIS IS WHAT I’M TALKIN ABOUT, I had a fantastic image of his face, trying to be all professional and interested in what’s really going on because it’s for psychology so he has to be… but it’s hard to stay focussed when you’re coming undone beneath him

2 years ago & 5

#asks #abrasivepersonalitytendersoul #chilton smut #that's a cute smutty ask i love it #tw sex #reader#nsfw ///

 

 

anonymous said: I'd like to imagine coming home to a horny chilton trying to dominate me but the roles quickly change.

Ahaha I can imagine him really overthinking this and planning out how he will definitely dominate you this time. Bend you over, make you wait and beg; but as soon as you walk through the door and he comes over and kisses you hello (trying really hard to be nonchalant and cool but inside he’s freaking the fuck out), it takes .5 seconds before he’s a whimpering mess and like putty in your hands

2 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: What kind of panties would you pick it for Chilton if you could? What's he wearing under that pretentious suit? ;)

oh goodness that’s a difficult question! I think he would look beautiful in pretty much anything to be honest, and his personal choice of underwear that we saw in yakimono suited him perfectly. I am partial to something silky and maybe a bit of lace trim. I think he would have really soft skin so silk would complement that perfectly and feel gorgeous on him ;) (and it would feel nice for him under his suit too)

2 years ago & 19

#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #chilton smut #it's kind of a mid way between the two?? haha i don't know what to file this under #Anonymous

 

 

anonymous said: Okay this is related to the hand-licking post where Chilton has an extreme hand fetish. So after he licks your hand and gets you out of his office, you immediately go to the restroom and jack off with the hand he licked while fantasizing about him. For the next week you can't stop reliving that soft, yet firm tongue caressing your hand.

(the hand licking post)

The thought of that firm tongue on your hand and maybe a few other places… that’s enough to drive you wild with desire especially since you’ve already felt it

And imagine how he would just love to know how much it turned you on. He probably spent the next month worrying about how creepy and inappropriate it was completely clueless that you secretly felt a spark of arousal as soon as his wet mouth met your soft hand, and how you had fantasized about him using that mouth and that tongue in various other ways

But I mean, really, how long can this secret go on for until he realises you are deliberately showing your hands off to him and before he cracks and outright mentions the /incident/ to you because he can’t take it any longer and before you know it you’re all over each other. His soft yet firm tongue is just as you imagined it would be

2 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #chilton smut #this is like reverse sexy creep ha #reader #NSFW // #very nsfw //

 

 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
I can't help but think about poor Chilton crying after sex. He's been seeing this person for a while and it's going surprisingly well and he has strong feelings for them. Everything is getting tender and passionate, hot and heavy, overwhelming. He feels loved and cared for and after a fantastic orgasm, he just starts crying and has a hard time stopping himself. His partner holds him and pats his head not sure what to do. He is so embarrassed afterwards but still snuggles closer to them.

Aw poor babe. This seems to be socially regarded as the literal worst and most embarrassing thing a person can do after sex but really, he is so incredibly starved of affection, any type of physical contact, any type of human connection, that it would probably be really overwhelming for him. Especially after all he has been through - and alone no less - which probably hardened him somewhat. Suddenly feeling loved, cared for, and accepted would be a huge deal. And he would be horribly embarrassed but I think plenty of cuddles would fix that! <3

 

2 years ago   &   29

 #asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #i mean it is in the end because we don't care if he cries right? i dont. #tw sex #nsfw //

 

anonymous said: Don't think about Chilton's little whimpers and sighs when you kiss him. Don't think about him lightly grinding against you when he kissed you with so much passion you loose your breath. D O NT D O IT

Serious advice to anyone considering this: DO NOT 

Other things to DEFINITELY NOT imagine include; the softness of his hair when you run your fingers through it and the little sigh that escapes him when you do, his hand trembling a little bit when he brings it up to caress your face, the sounds he makes whenever it goes further than a kiss

2 years ago & 42

#asks #anon #lovely chiton stuff #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

notifyacht said: (1/2) Okay, I can't stop thinking about this: Chilton having a literary rival tho (who of course he has sexual tension with). They both release their books around the same time and for the first couple weeks, it goes back and forth on whose at the top of the Best Seller's List. At some point "Hannibal the Cannibal" takes first place for a consistent amount of time. Not long after, Chilton runs into his rival at some event and can't help but gloat.

(2/2) His rival rolls their eyes & genuinely congratulates Chilton on his success. Chilton being the ass he is doesn’t stop his peacocking & starts making really snide comments about his rivals book. The two start getting into an argument where they keep throwing jabs at each other until the point where they’re in each others face and suddenly Chilton cant stop thinking how pretty his rival’s eyes are and wonder how their lips taste. Little does he know his rival is thinking similar thoughts ;)

WONDERFUL and imagine that secretly, Chilton has been fantasizing about his rival for some time, hating himself for allowing such thoughts to occupy his time when in competition with them. But he can’t help it. He makes himself forget about it when he’s around them because he doesn’t want to come across as weak in any way and thinks that liking your competition is the first sign of weakness.

But once they’re both up in each other’s faces, them able to smell his strong cologne and him trying so hard not to stare at their lips (so soft and kissable), it become impossible to resist just a little taste…

A while later, the tension has turned into kisses and touches and - oops - most of their clothes are on the floor pretty quickly. All the while, cutting comments and sarcastic remarks echo around the room as their tension slowly dissolves into passion.

2 years ago & 17

#asks #notmyyacht #lovely chilton stuff #chilton smut #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: 1. You're in Chilton's office and it's late and you're feeling completely restless and you can tell that Chilton is too because of all his nervous habits: shaking his leg, tapping his fingers (both of which bother you endlessly but you don't say anything because he seems distressed), and chewing his pen. The last one is okay because it looks cute and the metal of the pen is too tough to leave teethmarks on. Another hour passes and you put down your work and walk up to his desk. "I think it’s 2. time to call it a night, Fred,“ you say but he doesn’t look at you as he mumbles “ten minutes tops.” You sigh and go back to the sofa you were on before and resume work. The two of you had a weird relationship. You met him in social circumstances and became friendly but not really friends. There were a couple of run-ins at movies and concerts and bars and you have danced with him on many occasions. Once, you even kissed him but soon thereafter, you were transferred to the BSHCI and now you 3. work under him. It was strange to see him in such a rigid environment especially because he always seemed so awkward and adorable whenever you saw him. You wont lie, the first time you saw him actually use his position of power to discipline a worker, your panties may have gotten a bit damp. But this wasnt the time to think of that. You run your temples and try to focus on the papers in front of you but you cant. You’d been staring at numbers for hours and Fred was still tapping those damn 4. fingers and you really wanted to stop working. Maybe you should try to convince him to stop again? Because of your friendly-but-not-friends-but-kissed-that-one-time-and-now-coworkers situation, it was hard for you both to be completely formal with each other. He couldnt see you as just a worker unless you were with an entire group of people he was addressing and you couldnt think of him as your boss when you both were alone like this. You sigh, maybe a bit too loudly. He peers at you from 5. over his glasses. “Is something the matter?” He asks. You shake your head “No, sir,” you mumble. “If you want to leave, you can,” he says. You shrug. “I don’t want to but I also don’t want to work,” you complain. “Well, it’s either one or the other,” he says, looking back at his computer. You stand and walk over to his desk. “Fred, you can drop the boss act,” you say, “it’s just the two of us.” “It’s not an act,” he says. “I AM your boss, remember?” You shrug. “We’re kind of friends too.” 6. “Maybe so but not within these doors,” he says and you cant help but laugh. “Stop being so cliché, Fred.” You raise your arms and arch your back to stretch. Chilton tries to hide how his eyes went straight for you raised breasts, but you notice and he goes red. “Come on, Freddy,” you say and his cheeks get even redder at the pet name. “Ever since I started here, we seem to have stopped being US.” There wasnt an ‘us’ though. You and he knew it, but it couldnt help to try this out, right? 6. “Maybe so but not within these doors,” he says and you cant help but laugh. “Stop being so cliché, Fred.” You raise your arms and arch your back to stretch. Chilton tries to hide how his eyes went straight for you raised breasts, but you notice and he goes red. “Come on, Freddy,” you say and his cheeks get even redder at the pet name. “Ever since I started here, we seem to have stopped being US.” There wasnt an ‘us’ though. You and he knew it, but it couldnt help to try this out, right? 7. “Now, whenever we run into each other in public, we avoid when before we’d always say hello. And you aren’t as open anymore.” “That’d be inappropriate,” he mumbles but you shake your head. “It would be inappropriate if we hadnt known each other outside of work. But we do.” The two of you went back and forth like this for a short while until, finally, Chilton gave in. He took off his glasses and walked with you to the sofa. The two of you sat and talked about silly, meaningless things, just 8. like you always did when you used to run into each other, but it then turned into something deeper. Frederick told you about his parents and you told him about your sisters. He told you of his pet turtle from when he was a child and you told him about your pen collection. You got to know more about him than you had meant to, but you were surprised at how much you enjoyed the talk. He got up to grab a bottle of water from his mini fridge and poured it in two glasses for you and him. When he 9. tried to hand it to you, he dropped the glass and spilled water all over your shirt. You gasped and jumped up as he apologized profusely. He turned to grab some tissues to help dry you but you quickly removed your shirt to keep the water from soaking your bra as well so when he turned around to help dab the wet from your shirt, his hand met your bare skin, just below your breast. He turned red and apologized quietly. He turned away from you but you laughed, which he didn’t appreciate much. 10. “It’s okay,” you say, placing a hand on his arm. “And I’m laughing at the situation, not you.” He nodded unconvincingly so you stepped around him to face him. “You can look if you want to,” you say, and his blush deepens. This man was in his 40s so how was he so embarrassed by a topless woman?! He is a DOCTOR, for crying out loud! You reach up and guide his face so he would look at you. “Seriously, it’s just a body,” you say. You somehow get the idea that taking your bra off would help him 11. out as well. Maybe if he saw you completely comfortable in front of him, he’d feel okay. And so you took off your bra. “See? It’s nothing special,” you say as your bra hits the floor. Chilton, who couldnt look before, now cannot stop looking. His eyes glued to your chest, and then slowly moving up to your face. You recognize the look on his face– it was the one he gave you the first time you both kissed. And that’s what he did now. His enormous hands cupped your face as he kissed you, his 12. lips soft but urgent and you flattened your hands on his chest to feel his skin. Within minutes, his chest was bare and you could feel his erection poking you through his pants. You pulled away, took off your own pants and underwear so that you were completely naked and lay down on the sofa. He freezes and stares down at you and you raise a brow. “Well?” You say, indicating to his pants. “Your turn.” You suppress a giggle at his shaking hands as he unbuckles his belt but all humour is gone 14. once his pants hit the floor. Your jaw drops when you see his hard on. If you had known he was that big, you’d have tried to get him in this position much, MUCH sooner. When you finally snap out of it, you realize that he’s waiting for you to say something but you don’t. You just spread your legs and open your arms as invitation. He eagerly climbs on top of you, guiding his dick to your slit with a slightly shaky hand. He rubs his head along your slit and against your clit, slowly, teasingly 15. and you sigh in contentment. He teases you as you run your hands all over his body, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, his hair, back, neck, his beautiful ass (which looks even better with the clothes OFF) and he lowers his mouth to your breast, kissing it gently as he pulls at your nipple. You start getting desperate. How long could he really tease you for?! As if reading your mind, Fred pulls away and repositions himself above you, his head notched just inside you. He looks at you for 16. a sign and you nod at him and he enters you. He does it slowly, so slowly, and your mouth drops. He fills you up so completely and then more. His groans flood your ears but all you can focus on his how thick and hot he is inside of you. It shocked you quite a bit to have so much inside of you at once and he stays there, deep inside you for a long moment, so long that your legs are trembling and you’re starting to have trouble breathing. He pulls out and enters you again, still slowly but not 17. slowly as before. Your breath speeds up as his does and it’s not long before you’re both coming, his groans loud so you have to kiss them to muffle the sound. You stay together, legs tangled, for (hours? days?) a few minutes until you finally get up. His dresses himself and you watch him before you dress yourself. When he turns to you, he seems a bit nervous and you smile at him. “Shall we call it a night now?” You ask. He chuckles. “Yes,” he says. “Let’s.”

2 years ago & 15

#long post #asks #anon #fic #chilton smut #reader #nsfw // #13 is missing but i think the actual message itself is not just that the numbers got mixed up along the way #:)

 

 

anonymous said: Soooo I had a dream that I was in a relationship with Chilton AND Barba. They were fighting for my affection and love. And it resulted with us having a passionate threesome. Ugh. I wish I didnt wake up. :'(

That sounds like a good dream! Maybe you could will it back somehow next time you nap (I never have good dreams no matter how hard I try, I am slightly jealous haha)

I can imagine in the fight for affection Chilton being really ridiculous and huffy and Barba rolling his eyes regularly haha

Also, a wonderful anon sent me this something you might like followed by this oneif you haven’t seen them before, they may help that dream return!

2 years ago & 10

#asks #anon #dreams #chilton smut #barba smut

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine chilton moaning your name in one of his dreams.. You just lay there staring and smiling at him, then all of a sudden he wakes up an sees you looking. He gets all flustered but you respond "don't stop on my behalf" and you've never seen him looked so shocked.

Flustered Chilton is my favorite!!

I can imagine him moaning it in a ridiculously over the top way, obviously not caring because it’s his dream after all so you can’t judge him.. until he wakes up of course, and sees you staring at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow telling him not to stop. He would probably jump up like ‘What? Stop what? I was asleep… dreaming about…’

‘It’s fine I know what you were dreaming about.’

‘YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!’

And then he dramatically flips over and huffs. I feel like snaking an arm around and pulling him toward you might soften his bad mood a little. Perhaps also a suggestion of him showing you exactly what the dream involved, which I’m sure would bring him round ;)

2 years ago & 16

#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #chilton smut #kinda both really #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

thegreatestjournalistofalltime submitted: (Cute Chilton? Feel free to turn into Chilton Smut [please] >:D )

Imagine you’re an FBI agent that constantly has to go to the BSHCI and, therefore, you constantly have to work with Chilton. You have a raw, almost animalistic attraction to him pretty much immediately, partly because of his being a dick all the time. You don’t usually find that kind of thing hot, but it works for him. However, sometimes, it gets on your nerves because you can tell that he’s compensating for his very low self-esteem and you hate to see him put other people down for what he perceives as his own shortcomings.

One day, he’s acting like an ass to you for most of the day. Instead of getting mad or telling him off, however, you push him against the wall, your body right against his, and press your lips to his. He doesn’t stop you. Instead, he puts his hands on your waist. When you pull away, you see that he is blushing (he is beat red), and he’s so nervous and taken aback that he can’t speak. He’s always wanted you, and now he’s dying to have you.

“Now that I have your attention, you need to stop being such a dick to everyone all the time,” you say. But you kiss him again, which makes him whimper, and add, “But don’t stop completely. It’s kind of hot.”

Which only makes him whimper again. He never would have expected you to want him this way, even though he has fantasized about you countless times.

He feels so good pressed against you and smells heavenly. You have to close your eyes for a second to take it all in.

“I will stop,” he whispers out weakly, “mostly.”

As your hands roam his body as you kiss at his neck, and he sighs and pushes himself further to you, desperate for your contact.

Your clothes seem to come off in seconds (although your bottom halves are still awkwardly attached to you around the ankle and you have no idea where half of them ended up), and his hands begin exploring you with fervor. You’re on the floor by now with him hovering over you. Your whispers and quiet moans of pleasure only increase his enthusiasm as his fingers enter you. 

He hums in appreciation of how wet you are for him and soon replaces his fingers, thrusting his length into you and spreads the wetness on his fingers over your clit, making you throw your head back and moan out his name.

At that his pace increases, he’s biting and licking at your neck, trying to conceal his loud moans but not always being successful.

It doesn’t take long before you’re climaxing together and you have to hold your hand over his mouth as you remember where you are. He collapses next to you and eventually catches his breath.

“Get back to work, that was incredibly unprofessional.”

You turn your head and raise an eyebrow at him, secretly thankful he didn’t actually stop being an ass completely. You begin to gather your clothes and head back over to where you were seated by his desk before.

As you sit down to get dressed, a large hand stops you from sliding on your underwear.

“You can continue. I on the other hand have a spare half an hour.”

With that he lowers himself to kneel between your legs, burying his face right at your center.

2 years ago & 25

#submission #thegreatestjournalistofalltime #chilton smut #reader #tw sex #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: I have two little fantasies- 1. Nevada is doing one of his guys a favor by letting you work for him. Maybe you need his protection, maybe he owes someone a favor and ends up taking you on. Only you keep messing up and almost blowing deals and he eventually gets so mad he slams you against a wall and wraps his hand around your throat. At which point your breathing hitches and you drop your head in a submissive stance and suddenly you two can work out how to make up for your indiscretions… 2. Involves Chilton. Maybe you’re his secretary and you’ve been involved for a while, he finds out the kinks you haven’t explored yet and pushes you. This specific time would involve broadcasting him fucking you over the speaker system in the hospital, without your knowledge of course. (I hope these were okay >.<)

Yes I like these very much! This is very in character for Nevada I think, and would’t he just love having you at his disposal every time you slip up… I think before long it may become a little obvious that you begin to make mistakes on purpose just to get his attention though ;)

The thing with Chilton: I love it and I also think it is hilarious, because I can imagine him either broadcasting it by accident and realising half way through so it gets super awkward, OR he does it ‘by accident’ on purpose for a little bit so that everyone knows he’s getting laid hahah <3

2 years ago & 7

#of course they were ok!! I love hearing all your headcanons and stuff :D #asks #anon #chilton smut#nevada smut #reader #tw sex #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: Celebrating on the way home from Chilton's book release with steamy road head (Frederick would be terrified of running his ridiculous fancy car off the road so he pulls over on a dark side street and ends up fucking you in the car like a horny teenager)

Aw yes, he’s so excited to leave with you by the end of the evening which has gone so well, knowing that it will end well too. And it gets steamy the second you’re both in the car with a heated kiss that he moans at when he reluctantly breaks apart from you to begin the drive home.

By the time you’re half way back he’s so hard that he can’t concentrate and you’re leaning across to unzip his trousers and tease him with your tongue. He’s breathing heavily and making little whimpering sounds. He stops at the lights and panic about the next car seeing, so he pushes your head down and tries to look relaxed while your face is smooshed into his coat.

He can’t deal with this any longer and insists it is too dangerous to be on the road in his current state (which makes you want to laugh but you suppress it), so he pulls over down a deserted side road and reclines his seat back as far as it will go, pulling you on top of him…

2 years ago & 15

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

 

anonymous said:

Chilton fingering me while he wears his fancy ring is a thought that has been slowly killing me for the past week

The cool metal on your warm body, grazing you every time he pushes his fingers in deeper… He leaves it on but he always makes you lick it clean after, and he knows exactly what you want when you start mindlessly playing with it on his finger.

2 years ago & 14

#the chilton smut tag has been graced once again :D #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw // #if you're new now might be a good time to read my about page and get used to my tags...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Showers vs growers. I consider Chilton to be a grower; the size of his peen totes catches his partner off. Nevada, I consider a shower. You get what you see. (Finding metaphors in peens. A new low.)

Hahahah I love these sorts of ask! YESSSS peen!

I can’t disagree really, your theory seems fairly accurate! It kind of mirrors each of them as characters really… Chilton trying to make himself look more impressive than he actually is (and his peen becoming more ‘impressive’) and Nevada not giving a fuck and just being his awful self (you do indeed get what you see). Perfect!

 

 

2 years ago   &   2

#asks #anon #chilton analysis #nevada analysis #i can not believe i have peen talk in my analysis tags hahahaha #i am so proud on this day #nsfw //

 

thegreatestjournalistofalltime submitted: (Chilton Smut)

Imagine you are a temp that Chilton hires to help him sort through a ton of file work that built up while he was in the hospital. You’re both attracted to each other and what started as an innocent crush has turned into mounting sexual tension.

One day, when you are both alone in his office, he walks past you and you hear him inhale deeply, smelling your perfume. He blushes when you turn around, flustered that you caught him. Instead of getting mad, though, you grab him and kiss him. Soon, you’re all over each other, and he has you pinned beneath him on the couch as you continue rubbing your hands all over each other’s bodies and making out. However, he stops suddenly and says, “We shouldn’t be doing this… I’m your boss… And someone could walk in on us…”

“You’re only my boss for a couple more days, remember?” you reply.

He makes a “we still shouldn’t do this” sort of face and sits up, disappointed.

“Go sit behind your desk,” you say. When he looks at you, confused, you say, “You don’t want anyone to see? Go sit behind your desk.”

He’s still confused, but he does as you say. Realization dawns on him as you sit in front of him, behind the desk and out of sight, and start to unzip his pants…

Oh how I would love to know what happened after those couple of days! ;)

2 years ago & 6

#submission #thegreatestjournalistofalltime #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine arriving home to a grumpy Chilton after feeling frisky all day, you give him a few kisses but he's still a little down but you know exactly how to get him out out of the funk. 'Guess who is getting a blow job?' you say, pulling on his pants, and for a moment he's like '?????' and then he's like ':D!!!!!'. His boner is pretty much instantaneous and both your days get much better.

You: Guess who is getting a blow job?

Chilton: *grumpy as hell* *irritated* I don’t know, who? *frowns* *huffs*

You: …

Chilton: …

You: …

Chilton: OH! *instant boner*

2 years ago & 17

#asks #anon #chilton smut #this is a fave omg #tw sex #reader #fave

 

 

anonymous said: Tiny little smutty fantasy: There's a new intern at the BSHCI. They're barely legal, maybe about 19 years (and agender amab in my headcanon), and oh no, they have a huge authority kink. At some point they take all their courage together and confess to Chilton that they want him to take them hard on his desk, and we both know he'd totally do it - and long story short, they start moaning "Doctor Chilton!" during sex, and it's the biggest boost for his ego.

Ahhh yes WONDERFUL everyone gets what the like and goes home happy :D

He would be buzzing from that for days, and smirking every time someone calls him Doctor Chilton around the hospital remembering how great he felt last time someone was calling him that ;)

2 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: you're at a party with chilton when one of his colleagues makes a joke about his facial scar. chilton chuckles weakly but without any warning you cuss out the colleague- "do you think a self aggrandised ,narrow minded ~fuck~ like yourself can even stand to my partner? you listen here-" but before you can finish chilton drags you away. You apologise in short puffs- shocked- but more shocked when he pushes you up to the wall & kisses you deeply whispering "that's the sexist thing you've ever done"

Next thing you know you’re in his car barely able to remain clothed on the short drive to his home while he tries to concentrate on the road. But little whimpers escape him regularly as you tease him…

Once you get back, you don’t make it to the bedroom. Or the sofa. You just collapse together in a heap by the entrance door and he is so turned on by your little outburst he fucks you so hard, completely getting taken away with the moment and forgetting himself entirely.

After dragging yourselves off the floor and just about managing to make it to bed, you sleep well that night. Leaving your discarded and very probably ripped clothing to be picked up from the floor in the morning

2 years ago & 17

#asks #anon #chilton smut #reader #tw sex #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: So I started thinking about the difficulties Chilton must have faced regarding driving after he lost sight in his eye, and what if he couldn't drive for the first few weeks after being released (because he was nervous or the doctor advised against it, etc.)? And one day you're working at BSHCI and you see him arrive in a cab. Chilton's been crushing on you since day one of your employment, so when you jokingly ask if he finally sold his Jaguar he shamefully explains the situation to you,

[cont] certain you’ll think he’s incapable and he’ll lose any chance he had with you. But then you quite happily offer to be his “personal chauffeur” and he almost faints. On one hand he’s humiliated because he doesn’t want to look weak and powerless in front of you, but on the other hand he’s doing backflips in his head and smiling like an utter dork because holy shit he gets to be alone with you twice a day and you’ll be together in your cramped car

 

[cont] and what if he charms you and you actually fall in love with him and oh my god what if car sex. He gets a boner every time he gets into your car after that.

What a loser I am so in love omg, and yes the first time would totally be in the car in this situation, and he would never be able to think about anything else on the drive home again <3

2 years ago & 21

#asks #anon #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: Ohhhhh imagine you are at a formal dinner with Chilton and you decide to get even for the time he teased you in public, so you start by casually putting your hand on his knee. He just smiles at you and continues talking over dinner, but then you decide to move your hands further up his thigh and he begins to go red and is very obviously (well to you) turned on. You hear his breathing change...[you can decide what happens :p]

He was probably so smug about doing that and keeps reminding you in ways that make you blush every time you’re out in company, whispering about it in your ear and smirking when he sees what it does to you. He would never expect you to get your revenge on him.

The thing that drives him the most crazy is how you keep your cool while you’re teasing him, joining into conversations while he struggles not to whimper.

Once his breathing changes and he can’t bring himself to answer someone for fear of moaning you decide you’ve gone far enough… for now. He gets a little grumpy (firstly because you dared to take him on in what has now become a competition that he is losing, and secondly because he’s now uncomfortably horny), so he keeps shooting you unimpressed looks.

But a little later on when he excuses himself to the bathroom, you wait a few minutes and do the same, finding him and locking yourselves in the bathroom to finish of the treat that you started earlier. You have to tell him to cover his own mouth while you’re down there to keep from alerting the other guests

3 years ago & 12

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: Role reversal time! Imagine you are the one teasing Chilton

Ooo I like this! Starting with just looking at him differently, perhaps a little suggestively, and he would be squirming in his seat just at that. He whimpers as soon as you’re anywhere close to him and almost passesout by the time you start actually touching him reaaaallly slooowwly… usually by now you’re getting into it full force, but not this time. You lick and suck so gently and slowly that he’s writhing around right on the edge for what seems like forever - but you are not just going to let him come. You want this to last and give him the exact amount of teasing he tortured you with.

3 years ago & 7

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: chilton eating you out slowly cus he's a fuckin tease. holding your hips into place and leaving bruises while the other hand's fingers are forcing their way into your mouth ugh christ i would die holy fuck

Oooo yes, as he licks you in just the right place so sloooow he’s smirking because he knows exactly what he’s doing to you and he’s enjoying every minute of it. Sadistic lil shit.

3 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: What would nice, soft, loving sex be like with each, Chilton, Nevada, Barba, and Abel? I think they would all have different ways of showing care through sex.

Oooo nice question… let’s take a look one by one.

Chilton: Ok so I think with him being the asshole he is, it would take a while to reach the level of him being comfortable enough to be loving during sex. He has a whole range of body-related issues as it is and will feel the need to prove himself. So when he eventually realises that he is loved and he feels love, I believe that he would be very gentle and attentive, giving soft kisses constantly and telling his feelings out loud, more openly than usual. Also he would probably get really lost in the moment and feel like he had ascended onto a new plane of existence haha.

Nevada: This is a hard question as we all usually headcanon him so strongly to be rough and not loving on any level. So again here, he would likely discover something new about the whole encounter. He would probably have to be shown and taught new things, even though he is clearly trying; he would be cuddly and kind (for a change) but I think he is so used to sex being all about him and just getting the job done - and in whatever way he wants it - that he would have to learn how to be loving in that situation. But once he learns, he LEARNS. He knows how to please someone; he knows every trick in the book, so putting that to use whilst being all soft and caring would be a real treat.

Barba: Now I really think Barba has the capacity to play various roles in the bedroom (we do like to think of him as being dominant and rough when he’s lost a case as is taking his frustrations out, but I have also read some wonderful fics where he has been loving and attentive). But I think with him, no matter what sort of sex it is, it would be intense. There would be lots of deep kisses, and he would hold eye contact for so long - the looks he gives would say everything he’s thinking about wanting to do and how he feels in that moment. He would not need to say a word, the energy in the room would be extraordinary, and he would most definitely put anyone else’s pleasure before his own.

Abel: This is a character who we know really loves his family, so we know he has the capacity to be really loving. Good start. I imagine with him he’s pretty vanilla, which is kind of irrelevant, but he’s good at what he does nonetheless. He probably has a routine that he sticks to fairly religiously, but it doesn’t matter how many times he goes through it, there’s always a spark there - always something slightly different. Maybe it’s one of the other souls, maybe it’s just his particular feeling that day, but one thing thing that always happens without fail is his ability to provide a ridiculously strong orgasm that he enjoys watching every time.

3 years ago & 17

#asks #anon #chilton smut#nevada smut #barba smut #abel plenkov smut #it's not really smutty it's much 'nicer' but they have to go somewhere haha #tw sex #chilton analysis #nevada analysis #abel plenkov analysis #barba analysis

 

 

anonymous said: could we just take a second to imagine revenge chilton coming home from a successful 'hunting' mission and walking to you and just picking you up and taking you to bed without saying a word, throwing you down on the bed and fucking you mercilessly with all the enthusiasm and energy that he's been lacking in private since he was shot

Yes please but let’s take more than a second because wow.

It kind of makes me think that it’s like him saying ‘Look I’m back to my old self’ and he’s more into it than he has been for a while (not that he’s been less interested, but this is a real statement).

So he’s going at it, making sure to satisfy you before he comes, but really just ravaging you and enjoying every single moan and whimper he gets from you in response

3 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: Chilton would like to grab your ass when making love, huge handfuls of it too. He would squeeze the flesh a bit and moan out when you lean into his touch

Hnnggg sounds heavenly, imagine him biting it too and generally worshipping your ass

As long as he recognises that his ass is worshipable too ;)

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: [1/2] Imagine you've been dating Chilton for a while, and one day you walk in on him snooping around in the drawer where you keep your sex toys, none of which you've played with together yet. At first you're cranky about it, but then when he turns around, face completely red as he starts to splutter excuses, you can tell that he's got quite a boner. Wondering what provoked that reaction you casually walk over and open the drawer.

[2/2] Turns out the top item, actually the only item visible, is your trusted old strap-on. (Because you’re kinky, or maybe bi-sexual, so you’d have one of those) All lingering traces of anger disappear and you start smiling. You ask him if the idea of you using it on a lady is what’s turning him on, or if it’s imagining you using it on him. He manages to ask if you fucked a man with it before? When you say yes he blushes even harder and asks you if you’d fuck him too. Obviously you’d love to.

Ahhh that little loser would be so desperate for you to use it on him immediately. He would be such a mess, begging and moaning when you do >:)

As creepy as it is to have someone snooping through your things, I would jump on him if I found him going through mine (as punishment of course haha), he’s the only creep I allow in my life

3 years ago & 14

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: (1/5)Frederick sucks desperately at his fingers when the volume of your moans increases. He can hear his own voice dirty talking to you and, though it's obviously a recording, the sound of skin slapping on skin still makes his cock twitch in his other hand. He watches your sex tape now just as he had all week, ever since the two of you were proud enough at the final outcome to turn it into a full video. Forty minutes and twenty-three seconds of visual and audio of

(2/5)Frederick Chilton fucking you on your hands and knees, slamming into you against a wall, thrusting his hips up as you rode him. Frederick’s eyes flutter shut as the video switches to a side point-of-view of you riding him, and the quality of the video is amazing because, every time you lift your hips and let him slip out enough until only the head is nestled inside you, he can see in excruciating detail how his dick is covered in your juices and shining in the lighting.

(3/5)Frederick’s loud moan is thankfully muffled by his fingers and he starts to suck on them even harder. Your voices are blurring together as your video-counterparts start to reach their climax - Frederick cursing in broken Spanish and you crying encouragements at him - and it’s the heightened sounds of you gasping and groaning as you climax above him and the memory of you tightening around his cock like a vice, that finally makes him come.

(4/5)With a rough cry, Frederick thrusts his hips erratically as spurt after spurt of come hit his stomach. Through the haze of bliss in his mind, Frederick finds himself oddly pleased that he came at the same time as he did in the video. His head falls back on the pillow and he lays there spread-eagled, feeling every muscle relax in response to his release. He basks in the high for not even a full minute when the sound of clapping cuts through the silence enough to startle him into a sitting

(5/5)position. Frederick’s jaw drops open at the sight of you leaning against the doorway, grinning as you finish giving him a round of applause. He hadn’t expected you to arrive until much later in the evening….“That was good,” you say casually and step into the room. You dip a finger to run up his calf, over his thigh, and through his chest hair. When you lock gazes, your eyes are hungry and Frederick feels a desperate twitch in his lower belly. “But I want an encore.”

Absolutely perfect!

3 years ago & 17

#thank you wonderful anon #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex#reader #fic #nsfw //

 

 

anonymous said: On the subject of finger sucking Chilton, his gorgeous hands don't have to be out of the picture. Imagine his big hands cradling yours gently as he brings your fingers to his lips. They tremble slightly while he kisses and sucks your fingers as he gets more and more aroused.

Mmm that sounds heavenly and imagine the more you get into it the more aroused he gets until he’s begging around your fingers.

Bonus: his hands are twice the size of yours and just cover them entirely as he controls your moevements while he sucks

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #the hands

 

anonymous said: Does the petition to see his morning routine include any possible morning wood? I'm, err, asking for a friend...

I’m not gonna lie I hope his morning routine includes jerking off in the shower

3 years ago & 5

#come on netflix make this happen #asks #anon #chilton smut #s3

 

 

anonymous said: Did anyone ever tell you they wanted your url in their mouth because that was my very first thought when I saw it.

3 years ago & 17

#i tell myself that every day #asks #anon #chilton smut #dcd personal

 

 

anonymous said: Not enough Chilton smut, you say? Frederick blushing and asking in an unusually small voice whether you'd "consider- but only if you wanted to, I'd understand if you were appauled-" playing with his ass a bit during sex, "Not- I mean, only if you wanted to-", just gripping it a bit (at first), and of course the little sensitive wreck's a mess when you do grab a handful of that magnificent thing and squeeze mid-coitus.

Ahhhh omg totally flustered and not really knowing how to ask but definitely knowing that it’s what he wants, and he’s not really sure what to expect but when it happens it’s perfect. He moans so unnecessarily loudly that you can’t help give it a little slap too, which has the desired effect once again <3

But really he has a fantastic ass he wouldn’t need to be that worried about it! I for one would not be able to keep my hands off!

3 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

chiltonnoodlesoup said: Finger sucking anon is brilliant! Chilton has a total oral fixation OF COURSE he'd be into that. Why did we not think of this before??

I know right! He would be ALL OVER THAT.

Just imagine him curled up on you, he glances at your hand and decides to just try it to see what will happen… he kisses the tip of a finger - yes, good, - then trails kisses all the way down to your palm - still good, - and then he just takes a whole finger in, sucking gently and softly nibbling just a little now and again before taking in a second

3 years ago & 16

#asks #chiltonnoodlesoup #chilton smut #?#reader #tw sex #just to be on the safe side

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton sucking on your fingers. Like the first time he wants to tease you that way he's all shy and unsure that you enjoy it, or when your riding him he's moaning around your fingers and leaving sloppy, wet kisses on your hands.

AHHH I had never considered this before I always imagined it the other way around - him getting his fingers sucked (the hands! hnnnggg) and being a bit of a mess about the whole thing… but this is simply WONDERFUL

GOD I can just imagine him being so into it, his face all passionate with red cheeks and an occasional worried glance up when he forgets himself for a second and needs to check back that he’s doing ok <3

3 years ago & 23

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton shifting in his seat and hurrying you out of the venue you're at because you've been teasing him all though out dinner and the show. Slipping your hand up his thigh, whispering dirty things to his ear, his cheeks dark in the dim theater lights, trying to control his breathing and whimpers.

Ahhh it would be so easy to tease him like that, and he would get so worked up about it! Equal parts annoyed with you but also really really turned on. And the urge to just slip a little higher up his thigh would be uncontrollable… this situation could easily end in Chilton having to go clean up before leaving the theatre for more fun…

3 years ago & 4

#UGH #WANT #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton's huge hands gripping onto you and pushing you down as he cums hard inside you. the marks those bad boys would leave...

UHM WOW OK GIVE ME A SECOND

3 years ago & 26

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw // #WOW I AM DEAD OK THANK YOU #the hands#FUCK

 

 

anonymous said: Our poor slutty baby actually having a cockring on when he's processed, and of course he gets all shame-hard and cries a little when he has it removed.

Awww bless <3

It’s heartbreaking but it starts to feel pretty good and then he’s shoved away for the next part of the process :(

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said: Nervous for sex Chilton, imagine him over-thinking every move, sweating next to his calm partner. 'Kiss cheek, good; kiss lips, welcomed; hand on thigh, yes! no rejection; grope butt, a giggle and a kiss; yess, here I go; leaning you back unto the couch, kissing neck, unbuttoning shirt, oh god, why are you shifting and pushing me away!?,here it comes, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!, it was too mu- oh, it was just a book digging into your back, and you're smiling, you like me?? more kissing?? sex?? yes??'

SO adorable, bless this dork. Looking for constant approval and so concerned for his partners comfort and wants and needs. I mean really this stems from the tragic fact that he lacks any sort of positive human contact on a regular basis, so it’s kind of awful for him. But man would I like to teach him a new way of thinking…

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #chilton smut #reader #tw sex #nsfw

 

 

chiltonnoodlesoup said: Care to elaborate on those "creepy and dark things" Chilton would whisper? I'm trying to think of a more Dominant version of him and that anon answer is pushing me in that direction!

Care to? I would love to. We should have a whole conference about this!

I imagine things like… ‘Your hair smells just like I imagined,’ as he smells it for a little too long before moving down and smelling your neck as if he’s getting off on that alone, and ‘Think about this next time you touch yourself, I expect proof.’

As for creepy and dark I imagine ‘I’m going to keep you here,’ or something equally as terrifying (thinking along the lines of how he likes to collect people and would totally get off on having someone staying in his house who is just his to touch).

3 years ago & 8

#asks #chiltonnoodlesoup #chilton smut#tw sex #reader #nsfw #creeper cw

 

anonymous said: What do you think would be Chilton's train of thought the first time you got him to tie you to the bed and have his way with you? I think there would be a lot of wide eyed, fumbling Frederick for the first bit.

Ahaha what a wonderful image. I think it’s something he fantasizes about in great detail all the time but when it actually comes to it, like you said, he would be a fumbling mess! He would have all the things set out in his mind how he would want it to go, but as soon as he sees you there he kind of freezes for a little bit.

When he eventually gets into it though… I think that would be a real treat. Imagine all those creepy and dark things he would whisper in your ear when he finally lets go, as he slaps your ass soo hard with those huge hands of his… mmm

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw

 

 

anonymous said: Remember that ask of his partner seeing Chilton being furious with someone else and getting turned on, imagine if it was the other way around. Like what would his reaction be if he saw you livid toward another person and he had never seen you like you like that,it was impossible for him to even think about it..but there you are, almost terrifying in the best of ways...

Oh yes, I remember

Just another reason for him to get an awkward boner haha. But really it would terrify him, especially if it had never crossed his mind before and then he would probably be trying to find ways to ask you when you’re doing the do like

“Could you maybe be a little more… um… well, could you maybe be a bit more.. angry?”

“Angry?”

“Well I mean er… you know… a bit… forceful? Um could you…”

He is generally a mess

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut #reader #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said: RE: porn stars that look like you. Imagine when Chilton looks for an actress that resembles you, and he's searching for about ten minutes until he finally comes across a video with a girl that looks just like you and...hold on. That IS you! He quickly does another search and finds multiple videos of you doing everything under the sun: BDSM, anal, gangbangs, femdom, on and on until he finally tears his gaze from the screen. He's horribly shocked but he can't deny that's he's extremely hard too...

OH GOD imagine his face he would be shocked and appalled but equally turned on, his hand would be in his pants within .5 of a second, but all the while he would be contemplating whether it’s really wrong to be watching this… but it’s so hot how can he not watch it, plus what if you never pay attention to him?? So really what choice does he have?!

3 years ago

#GOD WHAT A CREEP THO #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton trusting you enough to let you shave his stubble with a cut throat razor..dayyymmmm imagine the intimacy and intensity o_o

OMG this is probably going to sound weird but I LOVE shaving beards or generally trimming and tidying, like i REALLY love it so much. So I’m currently having a slight meltdown haha.

That would be SO intense and I can kind of imagine that having the razor and being that close to him would have one of two effects: he would either get super anxious, feel really uncomfortable, and start to have flashbacks OR the amount of power you hold would turn him on no end. Let’s hope for the second reaction…

3 years ago & 10

#asks #anon#chilton smut #tw sex #just incase #the beard

 

rafaelboobra said: i've spent the better part of today thinking about Chilton hiring a gardener. He's a very attractive younger man with huge biceps, floppy hair, a bright smile, and always a happy "'Mornin' Doc!" And Frederick is smitten. He's just so youthful and charming and not to mention his rippling back muscles. It takes him so long to work up the nerve to make a move, leading up to it he just watches from the kitchen window as the young man strips off his sweat soaked shirt to hose himself off.

When he starts calling him Doc so soon he gets so mad because he hates the fact the he’s comfortable enough to give him a nickname already, but it also kind of appeals to him that someone is talking to him and cares enough to give him a cute little name… and he is kind of hot…

I can really imagine Chilton just staring out of the window, completely unnoticed by his employee, but sweating like crazy and adjusting his tie when his hot gardener removes his shirtto cool off. It would take him a few minutes before he realised it would be a perfect opportunity to go out with a drink for him and start up a ‘conversation’

Wouldn’t it be just fabulous if he ended up on top of Chilton on the lawn rather quickly, as the lawnmower runs out of fuel in the background :)

3 years ago & 6

#asks #rafaelboobra #chilton smut #cute gardener au

 

 

drgaybelgideon-deactivated20160 said: I'M HAVING A LOT OF SUB!FREDERICK FEELINGS TODAY, SO IMAGINE: FRED, FREDDIE AND ABEL AS THE WORLD'S MOST DYSFUNCTIONAL SNARKY OT3 AND FRED BEING THE VERY LUCKY JAM IN A SANDWICH THAT BOTH DOM HIM TO HELL.

OH GOD VERY LUCKY SO LUCKY this is the most beautiful image I’ve been given today

UGH imagine him though he would be in equal parts heaven and hell

3 years ago & 3

#asks #drgaybelgideon #chilton smut #fred2 #chideon #i dont have an ot3 name help #nsfw

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine being in the center of a threeway with Frederick and Rafael. They both enter you agonizingly slowly, Rafael sighing into your ear and Frederick whimpering at how tight you feel around him. He gets desperate and starts to snap his hips against yours, only for Rafael to harshly slap his thigh and berate his little brother for not giving you time to adjust. Frederick whines and says he can't help it, you just feel so fucking good. You melt when Rafael chuckles and says lowly, "I know."

(Cont.) All that matters is Frederick and Rafael and the way their cocks are plunging into you. With another shared look, the two brothers each dip a hand to rub at your clit and their combined efforts finally bring you to your peak. Your cries of their names and the way you clench around them have them cumming soon after, Frederick incoherently moaning and Rafael hissing Spanish curses into your ear. You all fall asleep soon after, Frederick burrowing into your side and Rafael tangling his legs

(Cont.) in between your own, and your last thought before succumbing to sleep if his you ever got so lucky with these two beautiful, magnificent men.

I HAVE ENTERED THE AFTERLIFE GOODBYE FRIENDS SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #chilton smut #barba smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw #chilton and barba smut #au

 

anonymous said: Frederick&Rafael threeway anon here! When you wake up the next morning, you see Frederick completely passed out, lightly snoring in a deep sleep. You turn your head to see if Rafael's asleep only to come face-to-face with the smirking lawyer, his large hands trailing up and down your sides. You feel a spark of arousal and see his eyes glint mischievously in response.

(Cont.) He chuckles deeply before pressing his lips to yours, his mouth soon moving farther and farther down your body with the occasional nip and suck. Throwing aside the sheets, he spreads your legs and before you can so much as blink, he dives forward and starts eating you out like a starved man. You give a startled scream and between Rafael laughing against you and the feel of his tongue moving inside you, you feel Frederick stir at your side.

(Cont.) He’s still sleep-ridden and so it takes him a while to truly take in what he’s seeing, but once he sees his brother buried between your thighs and you panting and moaning obscenely, he lets out a groan and stiffens instantly against your leg. He leaves a wet trail on your thigh as he thrusts against you, and you wrap a hand around him and rapidly fist his cock. He cries out at your touch and it doesn’t take long for his cum to streak across your thigh in ribbons.

(Cont.) The loud groan he releases in your ear and the attention Rafael is giving your clit is enough to send you over the edge, and you cum with his name on your lips. Frederick simultaneously pants in your ear and lavishes you with praises: “You did so good,” “you’re so beautiful when you cum,” “I can’t wait to have a taste of you myself.” Rafael laps at you once more and presses a final kiss at your cunt before pulling himself up and over you.

(Cont.) It’s not until you feel his neglected and extremely hard cock poking at your entrance that you realize his intentions, and as Frederick holds your hand and smiles warmly at you, and Rafael kisses you deeply and makes you taste yourself on him, you sigh with insurmountable bliss. And then Rafael slips inside you and you’re in paradise….

Hello again friend! AND HOLY HELL!!! I am now unable to continue on with my day because my thoughts are completely filled with this amazing story so THANK YOU FOR THAT

3 years ago & 14

#do you write fic? have i read them if you do? #asks #anon #chilton smut #barba smut#brothers au #tw sex #reader#chilton and rafael smut #au

 

 

 

 

 

anonymous said: Spankings are greatttt. What are your headcannons for/thoughts on how each of the Esparza Triumvirate (Chilton, Barba, and Nevada) would spank their partners?

Hnnnggg YES they are sooo great! That is a good question, and all these characters have such great hands for spanking ;). Let’s see…

Chilton: I think he would be nervous to start with in case he hurt them, but also that it would really turn him on because he would feel so powerful and in control, and seeing what it does to them when he gets it right makes him feel great. He would get so into it and then he would be begging for them to spank him. Actually I sent an ask to chiltonnoodlesoup about my feelings on this, which you can read here!

Barba: I always like to think of Barba as being totally in charge of the situation, and very controlled. He knows what he’s doing and he knows how to spank someone just right until they’re begging. Making them bend over slowly, controlling their movements until he has them right where he wants them, then calmly explaining (with his lips right against their ear) what he’s going to do in explicit detail whilst gradually raising his hand, bringing it down with such force that they see stars for a minute before coming back down to earth and preparing for the next slap.

Nevada: I think he would surprise them with it and do it more for his own enjoyment. I like to imagine his hands slightly bloodied up from a fight leaving smudges, as well as marks on their skin because he smacks so forcefully. I think he would just take any opportunity to spank them as he fucks them mercilessly… and then do it at random times to frustrate them because he might enjoy spanking but he knows what it does to them too.

3 years ago & 16

#asks #anon #chilton smut #barba smut#nevada smut #three great tags in one ask that is what i like to see! #spanking

 

 

anonymous said: Regarding angry Chilton. imagine that irritating him for the first few days does nothing, even though he can kind of guess at what you're doing. He likes you too much and he doesn't want to fuck everything up but then after days of needling him- finally he snaps when you say "I hate your tie pin". He'd come up behind you, hand splaying on your stomach, lips to your ear; "Are you fucking trying to make me angry sweetheart? Did you like what you saw at the hospital? hmm?" & smirk when you shiver.

Ahh too worried that he’s got it wrong and if he tries anything you’ll think he’s weird and be scared off but actually you’re desperately trying to get him to try something so when he does you are so ready. The shiver down your spine intensifying when you feel his mouth on your neck and his low angry grown in your ear.

Imagine trying to find things to say to anger him though, like “Your hair looks bad,” or “Your shirt doesn’t match your tie very well at all,” and until he realises that you’re trying to make him angry it just upsets him. Once you insult the tie pin you’ve mentioned and played with so many times while you’ve been kissing he knows what up…

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: Imagine visiting your new boyfriend at the BSCHI for the first time to drop by lunch, When suddenly you hear someone roar "you do this again & you're fired you understand?!". You're shocked when you see it's your usually considerate & loving Freddy, who's currently radiating anger but more shocked at how his anger turns you on. You'd spend the next 3 days subtly trying to enrage him, just so when he finally snapped you could pounce on him & have him dominate every inch of you.

OH WELL that would be so hot, to see him being like that at work.

Imagine if all you had ever known of him was his sweet and caring and slightly nervous side, so you had always wondered why he’s not got many friends or why people from work never seem to include him in anything. But then when you see this you feel like you don’t know him at all… and I don’t know about you but that’s a side of him I would definitely want to get to know ;)

3 years ago & 2

#imagine him spanking you with those big hands tho #hnnnnggggg #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex#reader

 

 

anonymous said: IMAGINE FREDERICK WEARING SILKY WOMEN'S UNDERWEAR TO FEEL PRETTY AT WORK AND NOT REALLY FOCUSING ON THE SEXUAL ELEMENT OF THEM UNTIL HIS PARTNER'S REMOVING THEM SLOWLY WITH THEIR TEETH...

OH MY GOD

Just feeling so beautiful and sensual in them which gives him so much confidence, and how can anyone resist him in them when he’s removing his suit? He looks so perfect in them and he’s glowing with how good he feels. His hardening cock looking so good pressing against the soft fabric… I know I would want to make him feel even greater ;)

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said: FREDERICK DISCOVERING HE'S GOT A REAL KINK FOR BEING OUT OF CONTROL AND GETTING HIS PARTNER TO TIE HIS HANDS ABOVE HIS HEAD AND GO DOWN ON HIM

OH GOD you would have to tie his legs down too because he would have no control at all once they started and they would probably get kicked in the face at some point haha. He would probably pass out too from overexcitement ngl

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #nsfw

 

 

anonymous said: FREDERICK HAVING HIS SHOVEL HANDS TIED ABOVE HIS HEAD AND HIS STOMACH KISSED AND PINCHED AND BITTEN UNTIL HE'S PLEADING

GOD this includes half of the things that need to happen to him asap, IMAGINE HIS FACE

and also I would need to spend some time kissing and sucking on his hands and fingers too because holy shit

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #the hands

 

anonymous said: Can you imagine Chilton being double teamed? He is sat between someone's legs, his head rested on their chest and is making out with them, whilst the other is sat between his legs, licking and kissing his thighs and hips.. He would be squirming and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Oh I can imagine it. It’s my personal headcanon that he’s really inexplicably good at kissing but he would be so distracted by everything else going on. He would basically be crying with pleasure before they even get to his dick

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: IMAGINE THE FIRST TIME FREDERICK HAS ROUGH SEX AND HAS HIS ARMS AND KNEES PINNED BY ANOTHER PERSON AND THE THRILL OF NOT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING GETS HIM OFF ALMOST AS MUCH AS THE FACT HE'S BEING POUNDED INTO HARD

Having no control would totally get him off! Imagine his pained expression as he tries to fight it because he wants it to last as long as possible, but ultimately this is all a bit too much for him and he would come so hard he would almost lose consciousness for a few seconds and then just lie there completely defeated and lost for words

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: You're an employee at the BSHCI and Chilton just caught you checking out his ass. OOPS.

Oops indeed. I mean he should really call you to his office for a chat about inappropriate behaviour in the workplace, and should probably mention sexual harassment too. I mean he should. If he wasn’t guilty of it too. But maybe he should still call you into this office…

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: I really feel like Frederick Chilton loves to eat out his partner; like he's the guy that's always like "plz sit on my face dont make me beg"

I always imagined that he would be inexplicably good at it. Like if he was not very experienced and a little nervous and you’re thinking ‘Oh god what have I done, I have so much to teach him.’

But then he gets to it and HOLY SHIT is he amazing, like every single second iscomplete bliss and he can make you come 5 times before he even stops to catch his breath, just going at it like a starving man at a buffet and somehow just getting every single movement precisely spot on until you’re screaming, his beard scratching against your skin in the most exquisite way as he licks you into eternity.

I mean what.. no… I haven’t spared a moments thought to that at all…

3 years ago & 18

#asks #anon #tw sex #reader #chilton smut #nsfw

 

 

anonymous said: imagine chilton really being into pegging (like embarrassingly so) but he's obvs never done it before and is super nervous about telling you even when you ask him if there's some specific kink he wants to act out. so he's just sitting letting this build up for about a week until finally he's so wired he just blurts it out at the most inappropriate moment which just so happens to be at this really fancy restaurant celebrating your 6 month anniversary together

Oh god imagine him being so desperate to tell you and to actually be able to do it for the whole 6 months up to now and he’s so frustrated but he just can’t bring himself to say it.

By the time you’re at 6 months he realises a year would be too late (it wouldn’t be, but he would think so) and psychs himself up so much that he can barely hold it in. He’s practically silent all night and acting really weird and nervous, until dessert is served - it’s his last chance to say something and *boom* out it comes all at once and you’re just sat opposite him thinking how he never fails to surprise you. And boy do you have fun that night.

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: It's established that Chilton never knows where to put his hands during sex, but I like to think he knows EXACTLY what to do with his mouth (and fingers) when he goes down on you. Imagine how enthusiastic he would be!!! And ofc you can't even think about how much his ego is being boosted when you beg him to eat you out, you're too busy squirming and writhing and moaning and crying out and screaming his name and wondering how in the h e l l he learnt all this...

I love that it’s an established thing haha.

And yes I like to think exactly the same - totally, inexplicably brilliant at pleasing someone with his mouth. Nervous as he begins to remove your panties but as soon as he starts flicking his tongue over your most sensitive areas and hears you sigh and moan there’s no stopping him. And the more you scream, the more enthusiastic he becomes. It makes him feel so good about himself, and well… it obviously does wonders for you too.

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: I guess it's creepy Chilton? Imagine that you have a step sibling incarcerated in the BSHCI. At the request of your step parent, knowing that their child will surely be put to death, you organise to see the handsome Dr. Chilton. You ask him to change his testimony, claim that your step sibling is insane, spare your parents greif. He watches you darkly before leaning forward and suggesting that perhaps you could persuade him better. You still then crawl across the desk... straight into his lap..

Ah this sounds like creepy Chilton to me, perfect!

It’s a pretty fucked up situation all round and you’re really in the deep end trying the last resort here, but when you see him you can’t help looking at him that way, he’s just so important, and handsome, and suave.

In these situations, he knows he can get what he wants and he’s not nervous or awkward at all. He always feels like that afterwards, but you’re long gone by then, so it doesn’t matter.

He lifts you up from his lap and clears his desk before spinning you around and pushing you face down onto it. He’s so aggressive, he’s practically growling when he pushes into you roughly.

You cry out at the feeling, but you want this just as much as he does, plus it’s getting you exactly what you want…

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: A thought on creep Chilton, what if he's very sensitive to scents and smells. Like say you just started to hang out together and date , you turn slightly away to point at or check something he steps close and dips his head to smell your hair or neck. When you turn around you almost always bump into him. You link arms or pull him close and you always hear hear him sniffing even when he's trying to be subtle. After sleeping together he is all up in the sheets and pillows after you leave.

At first I was screaming at how cute creep Chilton could be, then the last sentence sent me into a meltdown of sorts haha 

The best thing is that you never have any proof or can really catch him - what if he just breathes heavily? And you never see him burying his face in your pillow when you’re not there. It’s kind of sneaky, and a secret.

When you compliment his scent when he’s wearing your favorite cologne, he gets particularly flustered and requests to smell your wrist to get a good sample of your perfume. That’s when it all comes out, because he cannot control himself and he ends up getting way too excited and he’s burying his face in your hair and neck while he fucks you the hardest he ever has. It kind of becomes obvious at that point…

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader


	2. Chilton smut continued

anonymous said:

I just read the hair pulling ask and it made me think of how I went in to the free clinic for my tonsils and the doctor was checking to see if there was any swelling and he put his hands and fingers right against the sensitive spot on my neck and I just about fainted onfjsheh but yea, I don't have a peen so I got away with it but omg Freddy would have such an awkward and humiliating moment if something like that happened LOL

Ah yes - here is the ask to which you refer

 

What is a real treat for you is a real ordeal for Frederick

 

Haha, imagine the horror on his face as he tries to think of a way to get out of the room and disguise his boner at the same time (to be fair he must be a pro at that by now, he could make it a sport and he would win the Olympics)

 

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

I think Chilton loves getting his hair pulled, like it REALLY turns him on, so imagine the poor lonely loser going to a salon just to get his hair washed so he can feel that. And then imagine him getting a boner when they're washing his hair oops ◕‿◕✿

Oh god me too, it’s rough but not so rough that it will ruin his thoroughly cared-for follicles. And I think it really turns him on when he’s spent ages getting his hair perfect and it’s looked great all day, only to get completely messed up by pulling and touching. Ahhhh beautiful.

 

Haha imagine the loser pulling his own hair because he’s got no one to do it for him and it just gets so boring that he has to feel someone else touching it, so his boner rages on underneath the gown the hairdresser put on him. He’s so desperate by the time he gets home he spills himself as soon as he gets his hand under his belt

 

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

Chilton having a dream about you and him in bed together, which causes him to aroused all day.

He doesn’t really know you all that well but he’s started to obsess over you a little bit, daydreaming and thinking about you when he should be concentrating on work. And now you’ve started to creep into his dreams too.

 

He wakes up from his dream aroused but soon disappointed when he realises he’s back in the real world and you’re not there and never likely to be. He takes care of himself in the shower, because his boner will not go away no matter how much he tries not to think about the dream he just had and it will make him feel better about the fact that you’re not with him, right? Well, a little bit better. For now.

 

Apparently that was not enough, and he finds himself locked away in his office a few times that day, barely able to get back there when you pass him in the corridor when he’s on his way to get some relief for the third time that day, and he feels so guilty but what is he supposed to do when his arousal is distracting him from his work? It’s the only way he knows how to deal with it. Actually speaking to you is out of the question when he’s been feeling like this all day.

 

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #fic rec

 

 

anonymous said:

Oh my, Chilton being upset about not making you moan as much in the game. Aww! He would feel like an inadequate partner and become extra attentive in bed, trying new things, touching and pinching everywhere to discover what makes your moan with a most professional attitude.

Ah yes the game!

Haha imagine him getting really ridiculous about it and doing really weird things to try and find out where you’re most sensitive. You’re laid there like “WTF is he doing? Ow! That tickles! This is so uncomfortable -.-” and you look at him and he’s being all doctor-y and professional with a raised eyebrow as he moves on to another area for examination

3 years ago & 4

#lol i love it when he gets all 'professional' #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine Chilton trying to awkwardly ask you to tie him up and tease him (because he really likes that sort of thing) UwU

Haha I love it when he’s awkward about sex. Like he’s such a creep and a perv but when it comes to it I bet he can’t even say the word sex without going bright red. I imagine it would go like this;

“I like sex. I mean, I like how we have sex… um… sex… is good? But maybe we could try something… different this time?”

“Ooh ok, so what do you have in mind?”

“Well uh… you know how, when we have sex…”

“Spit it out Frederick.”

“Tiemeupandridemeallnight??”

3 years ago & 7

#WHAT A LOSER I LOVE IT #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

That response to your latest Chilton/hand posts got me obsessing about him playing hard to get with his partner. Like just he wants to be fawned over, seduced, feel desired and handsome because he is and he feels like he deserves it. He goes, "I'm tired, honey." but what he really wants is to be kissed all over and groped and touched and caressed and pleasured and 'could you not roll away and turn off the bedside lamp and just please put your hand inside my pants already'

Oh my god I think I melted a little.

As much as he loves to pleasure you he just wants this time to be all about him and to just switch off and enjoy your touches. But he’s so bad at hinting things and ‘Please can you just touch me and kiss me and worship and caress me until I come?’ isn’t very obvious, especially when he’s just told you he’s not in the mood. You just think it’s kind of odd because really, when is he not in the mood?

So when you switch off the lamp and lay down worrying there’s something wrong he keeps nuzzling you and poking you gently until you turn back around and he’s just splayed out naked with a huge boner and puppy dog eyes. And honestly, he would get what he wants because you can’t resist that.

As you kiss and lick and suck on every inch of his body he sighs contentedly and write beneath you. Not begging, as he usually does, just enjoying every touch, every wet glide of your tongue. Completely relaxing into it and letting himself get carried away.

When you start telling him how gorgeous he looks and how clever and amazing you think he is, it tips him over the edge and he throws an arm up cover his eyes as his other hand grips his pillow. When his breathing regulates and he comes back down to earth he keeps thanking you and clings onto you as he falls asleep. And he more than returns the favour the next day…

3 years ago & 10

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #ahh the smutty roots of this blog return

 

 

anonymous said:

Chilton agrees to go to a work party, but couldn't stay for more than 10 mins because he felt anxious and felt like everyone is staring at him. You see him leave and follow him out, you start chatting outside the venue, you end up having a nice conversation, he then asks you to come back to his for a quiet drink...

He’s hating the idea of going. Most of the people there know and dislike him. He’s nervous and his anxiety is taking over before he even gets in his car to go. He just about manages to get there, get inside and walk to the bar. Then everything goes fuzzy, he’s sweating, and his heart is hammering in his chest. He feels like every person in the room is watching him, judging him, talking about him.

He tries to run but can’t, so he walks as fast as he can back the other way, straight out of the door and leans against the wall letting his cane drop onto the gravel drive outside the building.

While he’s there panting and staring at the palm of his hand to keep from going dizzy, he feels a gentle hand, warm on his back. A calmness began to spread through him as he breathed deeply and focussed on the feeling of the hand.

Looking up to see you there waiting for him to recover from the attack, your presence helps him to feel collected and his mind slowly stops racing the longer you stay with him.

He straightens up as you ask if he’s feeling better and tell him that everything is ok, that you’ll stay as long as he wants you too.

In his head he thinks ‘How about you stay all night?’ but he’s too nervous to say it. His smirk appears though. “Thank you. I’m fine. Would you like a drink?”

“I’d love one. Are you ready to go back inside?”

As much as it pains him to admit it to you, he is not. He looks down. “I could do with the fresh air.””Yeah. I could, I’m getting a bit sick of everyone in there anyway.” You quickly realised you’d insulted half of his staff and your cheeks turned bright red.

“I couldn’t even stand them for 5 minutes.” He said dryly, feeling disappointed in himself.

You laughed and as his eyes met yours he joined in.

As you sighed and smiled at one another, you saw a glint in his eye and could tell he was feeling himself again. “How about we go somewhere else? You pick. We don’t have to stay here.”

“Would you like to come to my place?” He speaks the words so fast you give him a second to calm down before replying,

“I would love to.” You say simply.

Now he doesn’t know what to do. He’s never got this far before. “My car is just over there.” He looks at the car and feels stupid for not thinking of anything useful or interesting to say.

“Great. I’ll just go back inside and get my things. See you at your car.” You give him a smile.

You feel pretty honoured to have been invited to the home of the administrator of the BSHCI. You had never even spoken before now. You were kind of nervous but you didn’t want him to know that, especially since he just had an anxiety attack. Meanwhile he was waiting in his car and on the verge of having another because he didn’t have a clue what he was doing.

You met him at his car with your coat and your evening bag. Sitting in silence for most of the journey, you both got talking when you were in his kitchen with a drink. Exchanging stories from work and laughing together, you soon fell into a messy and desperate kiss. Your hands were everywhere, as were his. Neither of you knowing quite what to do with them until you took the initiative to start loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

He tried to tell you to stop because he didn’t want you to be disgusted by his scar, but you were getting carried away and he was loving it. By the time you’d got him shirtless and seen the thick line up the centre of his stomach you had already got to work on his trousers and he had forgotten his nerves and embarrassment and was writhing beneath you.

You rested a hand on his stomach and slid it up, right over his scar and onto his chest, stroking his chest hair. You came upto kiss him again as he unzipped your dress. You slid it off and moved back down, gripping his hard cock and teasing the tip with your tongue. He moaned so loudly but didn’t care, the alcohol had loosened him up and he was having the time of his life.

You stopped teasing him and he groaned at the lack of pleasure, but you came up to straddle him, resting your hands on his chest, and sunk down onto his cock. Throwing your head back in pleasure as he stared at you, disbelieving and in awe that this was happening.

You rode his cock hard, his hands gripping your hips so tightly his short nails were digging into your skin. He moved a hand up to massage your breasts as the other one moved down. He rubbed your clit gently at first but the more you moaned, the rougher he rubbed.

You both came hard, shouting, panting, and gripping onto each other.

Laying together on his kitchen floor, he felt so smug knowing you couldn’t even make it to his bedroom, your clothes strewn everywhere.

You rolled to face each other.

“Would you like to get dinner tomorrow?” He asked, still out of breath. He felt confident and didn’t want to miss his chance to ask you.

Tracing his scar lightly, you replied, “I would love to.”

You fell asleep together on the hard floor, smiling, never having expected that a boring old work party would lead to this.

3 years ago & 14

#anon #asks #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff #fic #tw sex #reader #anxiety cw

 

 

anonymous said:

You give Chilton the best massage of his life, but when you finish and refuses to roll over, you know why and it makes you chuckle. So you slip you hand under his body and start rubbing him through his trousers, Very very slowly. He squirms and begs you to go faster but you decide you want to take your time with him & tease him a while longer UwU

Ahhhh someone has a boner! All that touching though, he’s not used to that so can you blame him.

Just staying on his front and pressing himself into your hand, so relaxed and pliant, his eyes all glazed over. He’s so sleepy and he just wants to come so badly, and you know it so you drag it out for as long as possible.

Bae would never have slept so well in his life as he would after that.

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine tipsy Frederick confessing that before you two started dating he used to fantasise about you all the time, so you promise to make all those fantasies true if he tell you about them.

AW YIS tipsy Frederick! I love tipsy Frederick!

He would have no hold on what he was saying and just start blurting things out. Imagine if you were still mostly sober and asked him what the fantasies were about and he tells you each one in graphic detail. It would be so hot.

You remember them all and remind him the next day by offering to make one of them reality and he panics about how you ever found out - then remembers he was drinking last night. He brings his hands up to cover his bright red face as you get to work on doing exactly what he always wanted you to…

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tipsy frederick #tw sex #reader

 

 

hannahdesu said:

imagine Chilton with his hands tied to the headboard of the bed, and a blindfold on, getting teased by someone/anyone till he's so desperate and there are tears in his eyes

image

Poor bae is literally starved of human contact and affection of any kind and then this happens to him???

He would be crying within minutes and he would be incredibly loud. Perfect.

3 years ago & 10

#asks #hannahdesu #chilton smut #i can imagine hannibal doing this to him after he drugged him in yakimono #beautiful

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine the dumb incredulous smile on Frederick's face when he wakes up to his partner moaning and saying his name in their sleep.

He would look so silly, completely overcome with smugness.

Now, imagine him ‘helping them out’ a little with whatever they’re dreaming he’s doing to them, increasing their moaning as well as his smirk ;)

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

[URL omitted] said:

AHHHH!!! I bet as the waiter places the napkin over his lap he would see the tent Chilton is pitching and give a sly wink to him. Then he says he would prefer that Chilton comes down to the wine cellar to pick a select but inside Chilton gets some 'special service' when they're there. The waiter was tipped very well that night.

especially if he was out to dinner alone, he would be so embarrassed but feel so lucky. He would be a whimpering mess in the wine cellar.

This of course only fuels his fantasies when he’s inside his own wine cellar…

3 years ago & 4

#asks #[URL omitted] #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

I love this train of inappropriate boners! Chilton getting one during a relatively mild sex scene while on movie night with his date.

Ahhh! I love this, I started writing a fic about it once but it got lost amongst real life stuff, I will have to try it again.

I mean if that happened it would go one of two ways, it would work in his favor or they would think him to be the weirdest loser ever and leave.

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:

Chilton getting a boner just as you walk into his office... *you can finish what happens*

He was in the comfort of his office so he could have easily ignored it and it would have relaxed away, or he could have jerked off. So he’s not fussed. But he forgets you have an appointment in 1 minute and last time you spoke he was the creep he usually is and ended up telling you to come straight in.

So you do.

There he is sitting behind his desk finishing up on signing some papers and contemplating what to do with the situation between his legs. He looks entirely consumed in these two tasks, his eyes beginning to glaze over and his hand dropping the pen, about to slide it beneath his jacket to unbuckle his belt and…

‘Oh- I wasn’t… um,’ he begins to come back to reality and remembers that he did infact make an appointment with you to begin discussing transferring a patient into his hospital.

'You forgot our appointment, Dr Chilton?’ you’re polite, but you feel kind of irritated. After the fuss he made over you last time you spoke and how he flirted (tried to flirt) with you, you at least expected him to remember you.

By this point he would normally have stood up to welcome you and offer you a seat. But he looks like he’s stuck to his chair, and he’s sweating.

'If you’re not well, we can reschedule,' although it wouldn’t have hurt to let me know before I travelled half an hour to get here you carried on in thought.

'No- please take a seat,’ he gestures toward one of the chairs opposite him. 'Would you like a drink?' 

'Please.’

This is where it becomes difficult. He feels rude asking you to help yourself after not greeting you properly; he has to either stand up now or look like he has no manners. But that was the problem. His boner hasn’t gone away, so he can’t stand up. You’re attractive and he likes you. And he’s horny as hell. Not a good combination.

'Dr, is something the matter?’ You’re starting to get fed up by now, but you feel concerned too, only slightly, as this experience is vastly different to the last time you were in this room.

He grips onto his cane tightly and pauses, looking away and turning his chair. Trying to angle himself in a way that you might not notice the huge tent in his pants, he slowly stood up and walked over to his drinks stand.

Pouring two glasses and just about managing to carry them with his cane tucked under his arm, he realises that he would have to face you now. He turns around with difficulty planning to strategically walk behind the sofa and 'look for a book on his shelf’ as he walks sideways with his back to you before depositing the two drinks on the desk from his side, safely hidden. Ridiculous. But it could work…

He turned and there you were. Right behind him.

'What are you-’

Before he could finish speaking you had turned him fully around, pressed him against the shelf behind you both, and were sucking on his bottom lip, he two drinks he was holding sandwiched between you both and his cane crashing to the floor.

How did I ever think I could get over there without it and walking sideways? he thought before getting lost in what you’re doing.

'Nice try, Dr Chilton but I’m not oblivious,’ you pant at him between kisses.

You take the drinks away from him, leaving them on the drinks stand and run your hands down the front of his shirt. He moans softly and you take the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth. It takes him by surprise and he whimpers as you press yourself flush against him. He’s so starved of human contact and it shows. He’s desperate.

'Lucky for you, I’m here to help. And I’d love to help you with this,’ as you speak the last word of your sentence you slide your palm across his trousers right over his cock.

'Ahh… oh god, please-’

He’s so close already and no matter how pathetic that is, you want to see him come.

Quickly unbuckling his belt and sliding your hand into his boxer briefs, you feel his hard cock slick with precome already, and look up to see his desperate expression. Eyes closed tight shut, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted. He’s panting and you haven’t even moved your hand yet.

His hands are gripping onto the shelf behind him so hard that his knuckles have turned white and he’s digging his nails into the wood of the panel beneath it.

You rub the tip of his dripping cock with your thumb and spread his precome down, rubbing with the palm of your hand really, really slowly. He’s almost crying with pleasure and want, you bite your lip just looking at him in this state before leaning forward to kiss him hard as you fist his cock faster. Once, twice, three times.

On the fourth he bucks his hips forward, breaks the kiss, and releases his grip from the shelf, reaching to one above him, and thrusting rhythmlessly into your hand as you continue to jerk him off.

You slide two fingers into his mouth and he bites down, not too hard, and looks you right in the eyes as he shoots come onto your hand, coating the inside of his underwear.

He collapses back and looks absolutely defeated, leaning against his shelves and attempting weakly to loosen his tie. You help him do it as he nods at you, panting.

'I think perhaps we should reschedule this meeting. You’re in no fit state to continue.’ I truth neither were you. That was hot.

Kissing him on the forehead, you turn to leave. When you reach the door, you look back at him.

'I’m really looking forward to showing you what else I can do to help.’

At that he all but collapses. He thinks he may just be able to control his sexual frustration and random boners for a while after that incident, and with the promise of another, he feels rather smug.

'I think I might have something for you next time too,’ he manages to spit out.

'Goodbye, Dr Chilton.’ You exit, thoroughly excited for your reschedules meeting. You suppose you’ll just have to tell your boss that you’re not quite seeing eye to eye with Dr Chilton about that patient you were supposed to discuss…

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #fic

 

 

chiltonnoodlesoup said:

Frederick Chilton gets unwanted erections on a first date. HIGHLY inappropriate.

Haha poor babe, his date just keeps wondering why he looks so panicked all the time, and when they touch his hand for the first time the boner appears! And of course, they’re just sitting down to dinner and the waiter needs to place the napkin on Chilton…

3 years ago & 10

#asks #chiltonnoodlesoup #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

let's just talk about chilton and boners at inappropriate times

OH PLEASE LET’S!

I can imagine it snowballed from the one time he caved and jerked off in his office, and the more lax he became with where he did it just resulted in him having no control over his boners.

So he will be in a changing room trying something on and a boner will appear from seemingly nowhere, but the attendant is waiting right outside with another item for him. And then he has interior decorators in and he takes a shower and plans to walk through to his dressing room with a towel wrapped around him, but - you guessed it - he gets a boner just as he’s about to walk out and there’s someone painting his bedroom right next to the bathroom door. He visits his doctor with something really small like a cold, and he gets a boner in the waiting room and only has a coupe of minutes before his appointment…

REally if you think of anymore to add I wanna hear ALL of them

I love to think about this small man suffering through his horniness

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine Chilton completely lost in the moment and pleasure with his partner that he gets so enthusiastic and forgets himself, he starts calling them embarrassing petnames like 'bunny' and 'kitten' in the middle of it. Imagine the outcomes, either they like it o hate it, or try hard not to laugh and/or end up teasing afterwards.

What a hopeless mess, it’s so easy to imagine him getting super enthusiastic and lost in the moment. It’s cute but kind of hilarious.

‘Mmnnn ooohhh kitten… mmhhh OH GOD, button!’

It would be so hard not to laugh but if you teased him you know you’d have to coax pet names out of him if you ever wanted him to call you by them again, so you just let him fall asleep next to you with a big smile on his face as you giggle about what an adorable loser he is.

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

swampqueenmeera said:

Pardon the shity shity trope but bringing back the PT/Chilton thing. So Obvs he wouldn't be going to a center and hires a private PT so he can recover extra quick in the privacy of his house. So they start working with him and get to know him and good stuff like that and there is just SO much tension of the sexual nature. But they are a good PT so not gonna violate those ethics codes. So they resign and chilton is sooo sad and bitter until they show up at his door in an overcoat only ;)

Imagine him fighting his boner so much while they’re there, like when you’re so sleepy you can’t stay awake and you have to force your eyes open lol

But also he would be so taken with them, because of all the human contact and care and attention they give him which just increases the tension for him x10.

And then they show up to reveal themselves in more ways than one hahaha and he doesn’t need to hide his boner any longer, he would probably faint with shock and be brought around by the naked PT who would be so worried, but he would just raise an eyebrow and pull them in for a long awaited kiss

3 years ago & 5

#asks #swampqueenmeera #chilton smut #I LOVE THE CHILTON/PT it's perfect

 

 

 

anonymous said:

Kink that hit me out of nowhere: guest psych lecturer Chilton, having an affair with a student, giving higher marks for some lovin. Or maybe that's why he thinks she goes up to him all doe-eyed and in a short school-girl skirt, and gives her a few points extra after they do the do without her even asking, but maybe she just finds him a hot muffin like we all do. Or maybe she doesn't, and she avoids him after she gets her grade and Chilton goes back to being a sad lonely puppy and feeling guilty.

He would be so into that, and he would love how it is forbidden. Really how could anyone not think he’s a hot muffin, but either way he would worry like crazy afterwards, thinking that it was only for a good grade and that no one really wants him, and what if word gets out.

Poor lonely babe. I hope she comes back after getting the grade she wanted for some extra Chilly lovin’ because I need happy Chilton

3 years ago & 7

#if he was teaching me i would either fail or have to have him those are the only two options available to me #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #this is the good stuff #teacher kink

 

 

anonymous said:

omg that HAIR POST. getting my hair touched is one of my biggest kinks, I JUST MELT WHEN SOMEONE DOES. Imagine watching tv or something and you're lying on his chest and he plays with your hair oh god i would die

I gotta tell you I’m not so fussed about my hair being touched but imagining Chilton doing it OMG IT MELTS ME TOO he would be so gentle and tender in contrast to how I imagine he likes you to be quite firm with pulling on his a little bit UGHGHHH

And I can’t help but imagine stroking his chest hair while he caresses your hair

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:

okay but imagine chilton's reaction if you were at his house just lazing around his living room together and listening to musical theatre songs, and then suddenly you put on sugar daddy from hedwig and start giving him a lap dance

OH can you imagine, I love to think Chilton loves musical theatre and singing and that after a while he would share that with you, so really a lapdance involving you and musical theatre would be like a dream come true

Imagine his face he would be so into it but so nervous and excited

Also what a great song YES

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

consider this: Chilton in a "sexy cat" costume for Halloween. Black bodysuit, fishnet stockings, patent leather heels with ankle strap, furry ears and tail, collar/choker with glittery bow tie, cat eye eyeliner

I am imagining this happening and it’s not good for my health

HE WOULD LOOK SO GOOD

3 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #halloween chilton

 

 

swampqueenmeera said:

Reader/Chilton: him getting himself off thinking about you getting off on the thought of him. Creep- ception. Such a egotistic little creep hoping that hopes when you touch yourself that it is him on your mind.

CREEP-CEPTION I love you swampy

I feel like I am on fire this is so hot to me, Chilton getting off in any situation is like damn but this is like next level and you know that this is exactly something he would do. He would get so het-up about it he would be on the verge of asking you if you think about him

And the best part is, this reminds me of two fantastic fics that already exist;

Caught Red-Handed by Anyaclova and Oh, Frederick… by drunkonsmut ENJOY :D

3 years ago & 8

#asks #swampqueenmeera #sexy creep #chilton smut #fic rec #creep-ception #reader #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said:

Sorry if this is TOO creepy, but what if Chilton gets off on masturbating in semi-public places? Like fitting rooms in department stores, stalls in restrooms, his car parked in a crowded lot. . . (for some reason Chilton jerking off anywhere is like the HOTTEST shit to me omg)

i can imagine him doing this so well

he would have to train himself to keep his mouth shut because he’s usually so loud, and imagine if he was in a dressing room and someone shouted to ask if everything was ok or if they could bring him anything else to try on and he just carries on whilst having a conversation with them. he would probably find that really hot

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #sexy creep #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

some smut at your request! : Imagine that Chilton always grabs your face when you come beneath him. He grasps your jaw tightly, and it is so overwhelming you feel like you’re drowning, He loves to fuck you hard and merciless through your orgasm, the way his huge hands spread across your jaw as he holds you in place, drinking in every second of your shattering orgasm. The power he has over you in those heated moments is palpable, and you know that you'll never... ever... pull your face away.

He would probably find it incredibly hot to watch you orgasm up close like that in so much detail, it would be so intense, and his movements might be hard and merciless but he would end up coming slightly earlier than he wanted to, trying to keep a rhythm and keep his eyes open so he can watch you ride out your orgasm when his hits

3 years ago & 15

#back to the smutty roots of this blog #anon #asks #chilton smut#sexy creep #tw sex#reader

 

 

anonymous said:

imagine Chilton having a co-worker who talks really openly about sex and masturbation and whatever on their coffee breaks and Chilton just goes speechless and blushes

Imagine he decides to try and join in one day because everyone seems totally ok with this kind of talk, so maybe it would help him fit in. But he says something really creepy, like that he jerked off last in his office (because if you worked for him you probably wouldn’t wanna hear that unless you were me) or what he was thinking about, and it kinda freaks everyone out a little. Especially the cleaner who once cleaned his desk and found his condom stash.

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut#I have some more smut to publish and it's all goooood stuff #hold on to your hats #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said:

it's amazing how focused I can look in a classroom staring at the blackboard when I'm in fact thinking about Chilton's cock

Well I have to say that we have learnt from the best. Just think how focussed Chilton can look when he’s at Hannibals, or when he’s in an appointment with Will. And we all know what’s really going on in his head during those times ;)

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine giving Chilton a hickey on his neck, just above the top of his shirt collar. He just parades it around work, not even attempting to cover it up.

Everyone at work would be gossiping about it and usually he gets really pissed when he knows they’re all talking about him but he loves this.

When you’re actually doing it he’d be like ‘oh just a little higher please’ to make sure it’s visible and then the thought of that probably tips him over the edge before you even touch him tbh.

3 years ago & 5

#anon #asks #chilton smut #reader #tw sex

 

 

wildebeem said:

Remember that story where Chilton stole your panties from work, and you found them? He had such a good time that night, but he was really relieved that you didn't discover the pair he bought that were exactly like them, but in his size...

He tracked them down using his big magnifying glass in some lingerie catalogues he had delivered to his house, and ordered himself a pair.

When they arrived the next day, he slipped them on and they felt soo good, so soft against his skin and he thought about you wearing them and feeling the same way he does right now. He runs his fingers across the lace at the edges and shivers, thinking how much he would like to do that to you while youre wearing them (and how much he would like you to do that to him while he is wearing them).

Remembering how good your pair of panties felt against his cock when he used them to get off in his office, and perhaps thinking about you wearing them a littletoo much, he quickly gets hard and starts thrusting slowly against the fabric of his own pair, his cock poking out at the top dripping precome, until he can’t take it anymore and he’s desperately fisting his cock and moaning your name and his own.

When he comes he’s careful not to get any come on his new pair of panties because he’s planning on wearing them to work tomorrow where he knows he will see you. He wants to wear them in front of you without you knowing (and without you knowing what he’s done with both pairs), maybe even with your pair stuffed in his pocket.

3 years ago & 7

#asks #wildebeem #chilton smut #sexy creep#tw sex #reader#fic

 

 

anonymous said:

Sexy creep Chilton jerking off in his office and getting really annoyed when someone knocks on the door because he was just about to come

image

in another version of this what if he was literally just starting to come so he had to suppress it as they walk in, he had to fake a coughing fit to keep from moaning and he’s all red with his trousers around his ankles and it’s RUINED

3 years ago & 10

#anon #asks #sexy creep #chilton smut #fuck this is so hot

 

 

anonymous said:

what if chilton just let his hair grow out while recovering from his shooting and one day remarks to will "wow i really need a haircut soon" and will's like "NO I LIKE IT" and lots of hair-petting and pulling and whatever else ensues ugh. and then eventually he has to go back to work and needs to get it cut to look presentable and he's worried will won't find him as attractive but will proves that he does...

I think he loves having his hair pulled, so growing it out a little would be great for that, and Will would love running his fingers through it too.

One day when Will is brushing the dogs down and Chilton comes in, Will finishes brushing the last dog and turns to brush Chilton’s hair too. At first he’s offended but then he decides he loves the attention, and being made to feel as special as the dogs.

Also, Will washing Chilton’s hair in the shower, rubbing the shampoo in slowly and massaging Chiton’s scalp, pulling slightly when he runs the conditioner through it, making Chilton moan a little, then a lot.

When he has it cut and styled Will feels no different about him, but can tell Chilton is worried about not being as attractive, so he offers it style it for him in the morning before work. Chilton cautiously accepts, worried Will won’t style it to his high standard.

It ends up with Will tugging on his hair a little too hard and they end up back in bed with Chilton a moaning, sensitive mess, and ending up late for work with his hair sticking out in all directions.

 

3 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #willton

 

 

anonymous said:

You've been with Chilton for a while and you both go on a holiday together. And to spice things up you propose to have him pick you up at the hotel bar like strangers. He ends up being quite suave and sexy without the pressure of it as a real situation.

It’s nothing like the first time you met in real life and he never actually got a chance to purposefully charm you, being his usual creepy, awkward, and slightly irritating self. At first he would be nervous, waiting for you to come down to the bar, knowing that you’d be expecting something exciting to happen and thinking that that would have to be interesting and sexy, and anyway how do you interest someone who already knows everything about you?

But then when he sees you, wearing something gorgeous he’s never seen on you before (also something he didn’t buy for you), his mouth drops open and he stops panicking and just goes for it, really using this as his chance to show you just how desirable he could be to strangers, not thinking about the fact that if he didn’t already know you he would have either scared you away with his smarmy attitude or would never have dared talk to you at all.

So offering to buy you a drink, he starts chatting you up and it’s not his usual slimy remark with a smirk - he’s actually really charming, and you’re finding him pretty impressive after not knowing what to expect (even after being with him for a while he still surprises you with things he says and does quite regularly).

After a bit of flirting and a few more drinks you can’t keep your hands off one another and he pulls out a key for ‘his’ room. He has actually booked another suite entirely just for this bit of role play - and it makes it all so much more exciting. When you get up there he has even had some of his cases sent up to this suite so that it’s not empty. He’s really given a lot of thought to this. More than he would care to admit with all the worrying too.

As he undresses you he really is pretending that he’s never done this with you before and (very unlike your first time together when he was extremely nervous and mostly just gawped at you) he’s paying attention to every single part of your body and practically worshipping you. 

In the morning he feels so smug about how fantastic he was last night and has enough confidence for the two of you. He orders room service before you’re awake and treats you like a queen all day (not that he doesn’t usually) for giving him the chance to be suave, impressive, sexy Frederick. A side of himself he would never have got the chance to show, and wasn’t sure existed, if it weren’t for you and your suggestion.

3 years ago & 12

#wow that got long sorry #asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #fic

 

 

wildebeem said:

Imagine you’re spending the night at Chilton’s house for the first time. You don't know the layout, so you get confused and pick the wrong door when coming back from the bathroom. You find yourself in a room with a full-length mirror, a pole-dancing pole and a stack of “how to” books.

This could lead to two different situations;

You have a flick through the books and try out a few moves, he finds you there looking all sexy and actually doing pretty well for a beginner and let’s just say the dancing pole isn’t the only erection in the room

You find him and ask him to show you and after he gets over the initial embarrassment as he’s never shown anyone before, he finally shows you. Not only is he AMAZING at it and very into it, but also very sexy and those arms UNF

I see no bad outcome here. Yes. Good.

3 years ago & 9

#asks #wildebeem #lovely chilton stuff #chilton smut #a little bit #reader #tw sex #just because of the erection joke...

 

 

anonymous said:

what do you think Chilton's Biggest turn ons are?

Himself (no one loves Chilty and much as Chilty)

Voyeurism

Hand kisses

Lickin’ the tum

VOYEURISM

The lacy panties he stole from your locker

Intelligence

VOYEURISM

Someone who can show him kindness

Someone who can be as snarky as he can

Pulling his hair

Oh and voyeurism

3 years ago & 14

#asks #anon #chilton #chilton smut #chilton's turn ons #tw sex

 

anonymous said:

Imagine Chilton's kinda shy about his body just because he's not used to people seeing it (especially not in a sexual way), so you make him watch porn and touch himself in front of you. He starts with slow, even strokes until you fade into the background and he loses himself, desperately fisting his cock. His skin is super flushed from arousal and slight embarrassment and he doesn't dare make eye contact with you but it's alright because he still looks like the hottest thing on the planet.

He starts like how he touches his cane, sensual and soooo slow and at first he loves looking at you watching him but he starts to get a bit desperate after a couple of minutes and starts to get embarrassed about how desperate he actually is. You still love every second of it and whisper to him how good he looks which makes his eyes shut tight and a moan like nothing you’ve ever heard escapes his lips and he comes hard

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #chilton smut#sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

Chilton can never fist anyone (even if he had sex). It would be like having a beach balloon inside you

I always think that the first time he fingers someone, he would be really fascinated. Like ’I am making them feel this good?’ and he loves to watch their face and hear them moaning in pleasure because of what he is doing to them.

But definitely not a good idea with the fist, I doubt it would be physically possible with the size of those hands.

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #nsfw #reader #tw fisting

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine sending Frederick silly pictures of what you're doing along the day while he's at work, like you have the day off and just want to tease/annoy him all day.

This would be so much fun, for both of you. Teasing him and annoying him sounds like it would get him really worked up which is always a good thing for when he gets home ;). But for him it’s like he’s watching/listening to his patients but also receiving a blow by blow account of you cleaning his kitchen naked. So he’s having the time of his life.

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:

Chilton would be such a good daddy Dom though. Always giving you back rubs and letting you stay up late and playing with your hair, never getting too mad at you, always rewarding you and giving you treats. He'd call you kitten and princess SO MUCH. I love it

AW YISSS

he so would, and he would LOVE it, like calling you from work to check you’re being good and telling you all the treats you’ll get when he’s home if you keep it up, and I also can imagine him brushing your hair whilst telling you what a good princess you are OwO

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #reader #daddy kink #tw sex #just incase because I may have meant 'treats' but I may have meant 'treats' u feel

 

 

anonymous said:

I imagine the first time his lover moaned Chilton's name during sex it must have sent him over the edge almost immediately.

I lost it when I read this hahah it’s so hot in a weird creepy way

Totally 100% true fact about Frederick Chilton probably

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex

 

 

emperorirene said:

Oh boy that post about Frederick and women's magazines, imagine also if he started subscribing to journals in sexology! American Journal of Sexuality Education, Archives of Sexual Behavior, Advances in Sexual Medicine, Journal of Sex Research, there's actually a fuck ton (no pun intended). Imagine his secretaries either wondering why the hell he'd need them or laughing behind his back. (and also, I don't even watch that show Masters of Sex, but I like to imagine Chilty in the lead)

Oh my god hahah he so would go into that much depth. And think he’s some sort of professional sexpert when he’s read it all but actually he knows shit and you have to tell him to a) calm down and b) ignore all of the tips and articles he’s read and just get on with it. Then he would look like a wounded puppy probably and you’d have to convince him he’s good enough without reading all that stuff.

3 years ago & 4

#asks #emperorirene #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #sexy creep

 

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine you bump into chilton in the hall, and he spills his coffee down his new expensive tailored trousers. you automatically pull out a tissue and start trying to soak up as much of the coffee that has spilled onto his nice new trousers. you look up too see him bright red, biting his lip and looking at you.

bright red, biting his lip and looking at you

BRIGHT RED, BITING HIS LIP AND LOOKING AT YOU

imagine those big eyes, half closed and his cheeks all red, his hair starting to flop down over his eyebrows

3 years ago & 13

#anon #asks #coffee no 2 #chilton smut #reader #tw sex

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine you bump into Chilton making him spill his coffee down new trousers. He gives you the angriest of looks, and without thinking you pull out a tissue and start rubbing his trousers to try and soak up as much coffee as possible whilst constantly repeating sorry, you hear Chilton's breathing rate increase, as you look up he is red and flustered, gripping his bag and cane so tightly his hands are white, wishing the blood would run anywhere but down. He isn't used to this much contact...

At first he is SO mad and then he’s like

wait

human contact

near the crotch

and he just freezes, screaming internally and trying so hard not to get a boner but then getting one anyway and almost passing out from embarrassment

3 years ago & 17

#anon #asks #coffee no 1 #chilton smut #reader #tw sex

 

 

wildebeem replied to your post:

I have this theory that Frederick wouldn’t be able to think about his own pleasure until he’s made sure you’re having a good time. Can you imagine him sneakily buying women’s magazines, trying to pick up tips to be better than Rafael?

I think of him like that too, especially to begin with because he would feel inadequate - especially due to the fact that he has basically no human contact on a day to day basis other than patients in his own hospital. So he would try so hard to please you and make sure you’re having a good time before he gets lost in his own pleasure.

omg and I made a post about him buying womens magazines to pick up sex tips aaages ago!! He so would! And then he would do something really weird like this one - ‘Keep a spray bottle filled with ice water next to the bed, and give each other a strategic spritz to extend the encounter… Aim for the nerve-packed, thin-skinned areas on each other’s body, such as the nipples.’ x So you’re just getting into it, kissing and touching and he just reaches to the bedside while your eyes are closed, grabs a bottle of cold water and sprays it all over your breasts. His only defence 'The women’s magazine said you’d love it???’

3 years ago & 5

#sorry it took me 10 years to respond to this #replies #wildebeem #chilton smut #sexy creep #it kinda fits #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine bondage with Chilton or Raúl tho

poor Chilton would be turned on a terrified at the same time like i want this but i also don’t want this but don’t stop

3 years ago & 9

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

IMAGINE the FBI coming in into the middle of the porn watching too! So you have horny Frederick, porn paused in the background, hiding Hannibal whose plan is ruined and cut up Gideon omg the CHAOS

SO MUCH CHAOS

one hand down his pants the other searching for the remote control as he scrambles to pause the porn, hannibal peeping over the sofa behind him, FBI forcing their way in way too early because hanni’s plan was ruined

everyone just freezes and looks around at each other

the FBI turn around and walk back out

hanni (still behind the sofa): … continue Frederick

3 years ago & 5

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine not having seen Chilton for a month because of overlapping workshops, so you're gone for two weeks and the day before you get home he leaves for two weeks, so when you finally meet he is the horniest you have ever seen him just from a few touches, and he almost comes from the friction of his pants against his boner as you both head for the bedroom. Or imagine he actually does come from the friction alone

oh god coming from just the friction aww yeahhh. he would get pretty embarrassed but he would do whatever you wanted to please you and i’m sure if he’s that super horny he would be ready to go again in no time ;)

also i reckon his whimpers and moans when he’s horny are like x100

also this is a perfect time to point out this fic by the lovely drunkonsmut

3 years ago & 5

#anon #asks #chilton smut #horny chilton #god i love horny chilton he's a mess #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:

Imagine accidentally hurting yourself when you're having sex with Chilton. He has to take you to the hospital. Later, when you're okay, you want to have sex with him again, but he refuses it, although he's so fucking horny. He's just afraid he'd hurt you again. You really don't have any other option that tying him to the bed and fuck him so hard.

omg I’m concerned like I wanna know what the injury is, did he pound you too hard and smack your head into the headboard or something??

imagine him being horny in this situation, really trying hard to get his boner to go away but that never works. so he’s there with a huge boner, pupils dilated like hell, practically whimpering every time you so much as touch him, trying to convince you not to have sex with him no matter how much you both want to… like that’s gonna work

3 years ago & 5

#anon #asks #chilton smut #bless this is kinda cute #tw dubcon #kinda #tw sex #chilton x reder

 


	3. Chilton smut continued further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chilton & chilton/reader asks

 

wildebeem said:  
Imagine you have the power to grant or deny some kind of funding to Chilton's hospital. It's very important to him that he gets it, but he's convinced he won't. He awkwardly offers to do *anything* to convince you. On a whim, you accept his offer. He expects to feel a little dirty afterwards, but he actually feels pretty great!

He would be sitting behind his desk, smirking at you, and of course you would look unimpressed throughout most of the meeting. He would probably be very nervous to suggest it because the thought of rejection on top of not getting the funding he  ~~needs~~  wants would be too much to bear.

His eyes would flutter down as his mouth curls at the edges, almost too embarrassed to say it out loud. But what he doesn’t know is that the whole time you’ve been looking unimpressed because you don’t want to entertain the idea that you would actually grant him the funding, you’ve actually just been thinking about what he looks like with a few less clothes on and wondering whether he’s single, so when he offers you literally crawl across his desk and into his lap.

And yes he would be so incredibly smug afterwards omg.

 

3 years ago   &   11

#i love this it is so something he would do #asks #wildebeem #chilton smut #sexy creep #reader

wildebeem said:  
Imagine you're in town with Chilton. You pass a really stunning leather jacket in a shop window. It's crazily expensive, but he encourages you to go in and try it on anyway, just for fun. You try it, and it's perfect, like it was made for you. You take it off and hand it back to the sales assistant, and Chilton just says, with a little swagger, "We'll take it." You protest that you can never pay him back, but he just smiles and says, "I think you can..."

Oh good lord. He tries really hard to say it quietly, turning his head so he’s facing you and looking behind your head as he speaks, his mouth pushed to one side but still with a hint of the smirk you recognise so well.

Of course, he’s not subtle at all and the sales assistant is feeling kind of awkward, trying to find something to look at and picking things up from the desk then putting them back down again to look busy, as you smile back at Frederick, knowing exactly what he means.

‘Well, in that case you had better buy it then, and I will pay you back double.’

He get’s incredibly flustered and pays the assistant quickly with slightly shaky hands, not making eye contact.

As soon as you’re outside the shop your hand wanders to grab his ass and you’ve never seen him walk so quickly as you practically run back to his car to drive home and give him the afternoon of his life.

 

3 years ago   &   7

#asks #wildebeem #chilton smut #sexy creep #sugar daddy chilton awww yeahh #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Hello! Notlihc here. I don't usually do this, but I just wrote a Chilton/Reader fic of Chilton jacking off in the hospital that I really think you'll enjoy, seeing as you seem to LOVE Chilton the sexy creep ;) The fic is called Monitor on ao3 :) <3

Hello! I read it this morning when I saw this message and um yes… very lovely. I actually have a really bad thing with hospitals so I was like uhh… can I read it… BUT I persevered and it was VERY worth it. Very sexy creep OwO. Also, as soon as I saw the additional tags I couldn’t  _not_  read it hahaha, plus I love your fic’s so I knew I would enjoy it.

And thank you very much for letting me know!

Here’s a quick link if anyone reading this want’s to read it :) 

 

3 years ago   &   3

#anon #asks #notlihc #fic #chilton smut #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Frederick Chilton getting so horny during one of Hannibal's dinners that he just rubs one off under the table, through his pants

 

Perfect creepy lil shit, faking a coughing fit when he comes so no one will notice, but of course Hannibal knows and ‘accidentally’ brushes Chilton’s leg with his foot a few times which really makes him struggle to keep the moans in.

A few minutes later Hannibal asks Frederick to accompany him to the kitchen where he tells him what a naughty boy he’s been, and that he should clean himself up before going back to the dinner table

 

 

3 years ago   &   15

#hanniton #chilton smut #asks #anon 

 

anonymous said:  
I see Frederick Chilton as the kind of guy that humps his pillow vigorously and often

I see this too. I see it in my dreams, I see it in my nightmares. It follows me everywhere I go. I will never unsee it. And it is beautiful.

If we don’t get a Chilton sex scene, maybe we could settle for a pillow humping scene?

 

 

3 years ago   &   5

#lol i wish #chilton smut #we're really getting back to the smutty roots of this blog now and i'm loving it #anon #asks

 

anonymous said:  
Okay but consider this: someone agreeing to have sex with Chilton, being okay with the scar but then finding for Jesus when they see the size of his penis

i like to think that chilton has a huge penis like not even because size matters but because it’s one thing about himself that he’s really smug about and proud of (because to him ‘size’ matters. we can tell this by the flashy car and ridiculous cane) but it’s not exactly something he can show off in everyday life and if no one is ever interested in him how will he ever get to show it off at all

but yes they see it and are looking at it and he’s like 'is there something wrong?’ and he’s starting to worry but they just look at him and say 'well this is what perseverance is for’ and he gives you a smirk

 

3 years ago   &   17

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex

  

wildebeem said:  
Imagine you're dating Chilton, and you've just had sex with him for the first time. When he gets his breath back afterwards, he automatically reaches over and gets his money-clip out of his pants. You playfully ask, "What, are you going to pay me?", and he just blushes crimson red and he has no idea what to say. (Sorry if that's finally *too* creepy).

if this were ANYONE else i would be so put off 

if it were me, i would take that money, throw it all in the air and roll around in it, and he would love every second of it

(as it turns out, i apparently have little to no boundaries when it comes to ‘sexy creep’ chilton so… not to worry… not too creepy yet lol)

 

3 years ago   &   14

#asks #wildebeem  #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton's reaction when he invites you to his house for dinner and when you arrive you're wearing the most sexy dress he's ever seen in his life.

[Photo of chilton with his mouth agape]

cue awkward boner!

 

3 years ago   &   50

#asks #anon #sometimes i can only answer with the image that comes into my mind i am sorry for this trash #tw sex #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton accidentally taking two Viagra instead of painkillers, and he has to call you into his office (you're the only one of his employees that he trusts), and he begs you to help him because he's been masturbating furiously for the last hour, and it's not helping

lmao he is so incompetent it wouldn’t even surprise me that he would do this. poor bb

you suggest calling an ambulance first but he’s too embarrassed and you’re like ‘why do you even have those anyway it’s not like you need them’ meaning that he doesn’t get any, and he get’s really offended and you start being sarcastic and snarky with one another until you just grab his cock and he’s so surprised it doesn’t take long to get rid of that boner ;)

 

3 years ago   &   9

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex #reader 

 

anonymous said:  
To go with the sounds from the video I found; Imagine Chilton owning a really expensive blow-up doll

lmao i bet he does too. what if he actually got lucky one time and he takes the person to his bedroom and the doll is in his bed. like imagine Will’s face if it was him who saw it there

 

3 years ago

#asks #anon #chilton smut #willton #kinda #i love you anon you are amazing #sexy imaginary chilton audio

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Chilton telling you his life long fantasy of fucking on top of a bear skin rug. Then leading you into his living room where he has already placed said rug. Then proceeding to fuck you hard against said rug.

he’s been planning it for weeks, testing out different rugs on his skin to get the one that feels just right. there’s a hidden camera in the corner so he can watch it back on his huge tv when you’re not there

 

3 years ago   &   6

#asks #mads-next-meal #sexy creep #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton being so embarrassed because you were about to had sex and because everything you did felt SO GOOD he just cums to his pants because it's been a really long time since someone touched him this way.

he is so sensitive and excited and its all just too much for him, poor bb

anon, you will benefit greatly from this fic  _Like a Freshman_ by the lovely drunkonsmut

 

3 years ago   &   6

#anon #asks #chilton smut #drunkonsmut #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine when it's Chilton's turn to be spanked, having him over bent over your knees. That way you can pet or brush his hair with one hand to sooth him or pull it, and with the other spank him. I think he would love it.

he would love it a lot, and he would be humping your leg like nobodies business

 

3 years ago   &   10

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Adding to the ask about brushing against Chilton, imagine after realizing what just happened, he takes off down the hallway. You chase him all the way into his office, slam him against the wall and stick your tongue right down his throat.

limping off with cum filled panties, thinking you’re probably gonna sue him for harassment or something. he gets such a shock that you’re kissing him he is speechless (for a change) and is more than willing to return the favour. with wide eyes and a gaping mouth throughout most of it.

3 years ago   &   4

 

#mads-next-meal #asks #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

wildebeem said:  
Imagine asking Chilton if he'll spank you a little. And he gets *so* excited about it, that you start to worry that he's some kind of sadist, or something. But then it turns out that he was just really excited about when it would be his turn to be spanked.

chilton getting excited gives me so much life, bless this loser

he cannot control himself when you start spanking him and he gets so loud and starts moaning and yelling things in spanish awww yeahhh 

 

3 years ago   &   13

#asks #wildebeem #chilton smut #tw sex #tw spanking #reader

 

 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine walking in to find Chilton masturbating with his face buried in your pillow.

ugh like humping the bed and sniffing the pillow, whimpering your name every now and then

just gettin on the bed next to him and he feels that you’re there but you just whisper ‘carry on’ and he cums so hard UwU

 

3 years ago   &   20

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine accidentally brushing up against Chilton in a corridor of the hospital, and he wasn't even hard before, but he cums in his pants and because his mind switches completely off during orgasm, he just grabs you to him and holds you flush against his crotch, moaning and writhing because it feels so good to spill himself because of someone else for once. Once he finishes, he is so mortified he almost has a heart attack

his dramatic o face is full force at this time

and p much the same face after when he realises what just happened

 

3 years ago   &   23

 #anon #asks #sexy creep #chilton smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine walking into the locker room to find Frederick Chilton masturbating with a piece of your clothes, while sniffing another. He doesn't even notice you, he's so into it

you stand and watch for a few seconds because actually he looks pretty hot and you’d never really noticed before… but then you realise you shouldn’t be looking and- actually it’s /your/ stuff so yes you should be looking! you make sure he doesn’t see you and you watch him finish before creeping up behind him and taking your clothes back. he is in absolute shock and doesn’t know where to begin with explaining. he’s bright red. you decide to play him at his own (creepy) game and whisper in his ear that you expect dinner before you return the favor for him. he smirks.

 

3 years ago   &   8

#anon #asks #chilton smut #sexy creep #nsfw #tw sex #reader

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine walking in on Chilton watching porn. His pants are unzipped and open. He tries to tell you that he was just scratching his leg.

all the while the porn is playing loudly in the background as you stare at one another silently and chilton’s boner continues on against all odds

 

3 years ago   &   10

#mads-next-meal #asks #chilton smut #sexy creep  #tw sex#reader

  

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine tying Chilton up and gagging him while you suck him off. He can only squirm around and let out muffled moans of pleasure.

tying him down and blindfolding him with his expensive ties OwO

leaving him and being extra quiet so he doesn’t know when or what you’re gonna do

 

3 years ago   &   16

#mads-next-meal #asks #chilton smut #nsfw #tw bondage #reader 

 

anonymous said:  
Are we still doing creepy Chilton? Imagine him developing an obsession with your breast (because lets face it, you've got great tits). He'll randomly fondle you whenever he can get away with it, and when you're in public his eyes just automatically gravitate towards them anyway. Obviously you start wearing low-cut and tight-fitting dresses and shirts just to make it even worse.

bby we are always doing creepy chilton, ain’t ever gonna get bored of that

when he fondles you he isn’t even doing it to be cheeky or to try and get somewhere with it he just has a great personal need to touch you right now and he just grabs you and whimpers 

 

3 years ago   &   6

#anon #asks #sexy creep #chilton smut  #reader 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine having phone sex with Chilton while he's in his office. Just as someone faintly knocks on his door, he moans, "I'm coming" and they barge right in. Later, he struggles to explain that he didn't say, "Come in."

phone sex chilton is always a disaster but i love it

they walk in and he’s flailing around, drops the phone, he had one leg up on his desk and it’s got kind of stuck there as he throws himself forward to cover up the fact that his pants and belt are blatantly open and he came just as they walk in so he is extremely flustered

trying to explain it like ‘i was uh… trying to look at my knee? i think i injured it playing sport.’ and the person who came in just raises an eyebrow and looks at chilton’s cane

 

3 years ago   &   15

#mas-next-meal #asks #chilton smut #nsfw- #phone sex #reader 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine you and Chilton breaking his bed. He's so smug and proud because he's never had that "rough" of sex before.

omg like you’re really going to town on him and the bed breaks, you think he’s gonna be really mad because the bed probably cost $10000 (it’s Chilton of course it did) but actually he just gets more excited

and the next day he takes great pride in  ~~walking~~  strutting around the hospital making (rather loud) phone calls to a bed shop to order a new bed because ‘mine is broken’ ‘i broke it last night - well i say  _i_  broke it haha’ 'i’m going to need a bed with a stronger base or legs’ 'my mattress is getting a little out of shape too, perhaps you could order me a nice firm one?’

 

3 years ago   &   28

#mads-next-meal #asks #chilton smut #nsfw #tw sex #reader 

 

wildebeem said:  
Imagine Chilton borrowing your laptop for something and leaving some kinky picture up on the screen. Then the next time you open it up, he's watching really closely to see how you react.

like something he’s too shy to tell you he wants to do or wants you to do  or just to show you one of his kinks or fantasies and he sits at the other side of the room pretending to read while you open your laptop and get an eyeful, but really he’s staring at you from behind his book and megnifiying glass

 

3 years ago   &   10

#asks #wildebeem #sexy creep #tw sex #chilton smut #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton loving to watch you eat. He dreams of feeding you while you fuck.

asking you loads of questions about food and he is secretly building up an idea of what to make for the occasion. he’s too scared to tell you about it so he just discreetly starts feeding you one night when you’re chilling on the sofa, alternating between that and kissing you until one thing leads to another and he finally get what he wants 

 

3 years ago   &   6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #sexy creep #i love this #tw sex

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton having a weird urine fetish. He pisses his pants before he masturbates and it gets him so hard.

ok this definitely not my area of expertise but i am not one to kink shame so

imagine him collecting samples from you and using them

 

3 years ago

#anon #asks #tw watersports #nsfw #tw sex #chilton smut #kinks

 

anonymous said:  
Chilton becoming fixated with a part of your body in a fetish way, your feet, hands, hair, or whatever (not sure what he would be more into). And sometimes he can't help going crazy about it at the momente, sucking your toes, licking your hands, smelling your hair. Sexy creep is worthy of exploration. :D

you can guarantee he would be super into one of those parts or something random like your hips or your ankles

when he pays attention to that part of you that he finds so attractive he gets really intense and weird about it, whispering something creepy and gets so into it you loose him for a second until he cums really hard and then he is so embarrassed

 

3 years ago   &   9

#anon #asks #sexy creep #chilton smut #tw sex #tw kinks #humiliation #kind of #nsfw

 

anonymous said:  
Chilton calling you in the middle of the night and all you can hear is heavy breathing and moaning and him trying to explain that he had a dream about you and need to see you, hear you, touch you, he's jacking off on the other side. You consider playing along but it doesn't take long. And after he comes, he's all flustered at the realization of what he just did to you at 3:12am. Does this fall under sexy creep?

it falls under ‘things that make me cry tears of lust’

 

3 years ago   &   15

#perfect #anon #asks #tw sex #chilton smut #sexy creep 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine finding a solo porno Chilton posted on some obscure porn site and confronting him about it.

but not before watching it in it’s entirity amirite

and then surprising him with it like ‘i’ve got some porn for us to watch later’ and when you put it on he’s like ‘uhhhh um… errrr’ and you’re like ‘jack it. right now. while you watch yourself.’

 

3 years ago   &   16

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #tw sex #nsfw

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine getting a little tipsy and deciding to get a little frisky with some online strangers. You're on chat roulette and you run into Chilton. You both start to take your clothes off. He gets super shy and says how he never does this sort of thing.

ahhhh this is his first chat roulette experience and he’s like ‘is this what’s supposed to happen???’ but he goes along with it and ends up telling you all about his scar, finding it so easy because he’d been dreading having to tell anyone ever (but also thinking he would never have to) but you’re just on a screen so he has nothing to hide.

really you were just expecting some action so you’re like ;-;

 

3 years ago   &   3

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #tw sex #kinda

 

 

 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine Chilton complaining about all the tension in his shoulders so you give him a massage. He moans so loudly underneath your touch.

loud moaning chilton having a massage is my jam, like you think he’s got a boner and he’s just being enthusiastic but nope he is just incredibly sensitive in the back and shoulder area

 

3 years ago   &   7

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #tw sex #(kinda)

anonymous said:  
Chilton's car breaks down so you have to drive him to work every day for a week. one day when you go to BSHCI to pick him up he still has some paperwork to do so you lie down on the black couch in his office and you wait. bored, you start touching yourself and moaning and he really tries to focus on his work but he can't

he can’t focus on his work so you become his work. his sits opposite the couch you’re lounging on, on a chair with his notepad and pen at the ready, playing at being the psychiatrist. advising you what you should do next and praising you when you get it right. all the while making notes on what he wants to do with you later when you go back to his place. he slips his ‘psychiatrists notes’ into your pocket as you’re leaving his office (after his obvious boner has disappeared and he has calmed down of course)

4 years ago   &   4

 

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex

 

anonymous said:  
Ugh Im so with the whole Chilton moaning in spanish. Yes please

awww yissss

the main times you hear him speaking spanish is when he’s moaning beneath you or when he is particularly stressed. imagine what he gets like when both of these situations happen at one time ughghg

 

4 years ago   &   6

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine being Chilton's new neighbor. You've only moved in a few days ago but you're already noticed him and like what you see. One night, you're changing for bed and forget to close the curtain. You catch Chilton staring at you through the window with his hand down his pants. He turns bright red.

omg what a creep, and a sad creep at that haha. he surprises himself at what he’s doing and he’s ready to go and let the floor swallow him whole and then avoid you for the rest of his life - until you start teasing him with a bit of a striptease…

 

4 years ago   &   8

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #tw sex 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine the first time you spend the night at Chilton's house and he's afraid to touch you because you're younger than him and he doesn't want to be too rough. No matter how much you assure him that you're an adult who can handle yourself, he still seems cautious. Finally, as you're watching a movie on the couch next to each other, he slips his hand in between your thighs and you end up abandoning the movie.

ugh it would take so much courage for him to finally touch you, like you would be half way through the movie by the time he does, even though his initial plan was for it to be within the first 10 minutes so you wouldn’t get too into the movie and forget about him. so he forces himself to just get on with it or he will miss his chance. as soon as his hand is on you it doesn’t take much convincing that you definitely did want him to do that and that everything is ok

4 years ago   &   4

 

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex

 

anonymous said:  
I imagine after the music ends for the lapdance, Chilton's a nervous/horny mess eager to please because he is still so stunned and happy about it. Hands everywhere and all over!

OH GOD THE HANDS

EVERYWHERE

Honestly tho he would be a huge mess ugh

4 years ago   &   2

 

#asks #anon #chilton smut #i love the lapdancing for chilton au haha

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine surprising Chilton with a lap dance 'Partition' style,his face and all omG

omg lapdancing frederick is up there on the list of the best fredrick moments of my imagination.

he would be simultaneously freaked out and turned on ugh imagine his huge eyes staring at you in panic and lust

 

4 years ago   &   2

#anon #asks #chilton smut #gonna tag this with #tw sex #just incase 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine walking into Chilton's bedroom for the first time, he's in the bathroom or something while you go ahead and explore the house. You are greeted by tons of cum filled tissues in the trash. He finishes up in the bathroom and finds you in his room. He turns bright red when he realizes what you've seen.

he hasn’t emptied the bin in a couple of days because he’s barely been home, but when he has been home he’s been so incredibly horny because he hasn’t seen you for a few days and the texts you’ve been sending haven’t exactly helped.

you don’t mind though. you just go over to him and start working on getting a few more tissues used up to put in that bin 

 

4 years ago   &   4

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #tw sex #kinda #nsfw

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Addition to the migraine thing. Chilton walks in the room and says, "You know, the best way to relieve a headache is with an orgasm." Before you can answer, he says, "Here, I'll show you." He starts kissing up your thighs and fingering you through your panties. It feels so good. He pulls your panties aside and starts eating you out like a starving dog. You cum so hard, having the best orgasm of your life. And just like that your headache is gone.

He’s so pleased with himself after when you tell him your headache feels better. And he is also incredibly turned on because the first thing you said was ‘Thank you, Doctor.’

 

4 years ago   &   6

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #tw sex

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine Frederick prefers to say 'make love' instead of fuck. He's talking dirty to you on the phone and he says, "I'm gonna make love to you so hard tonight."

oh my god this is exactly how i see him too haha, he thinks fuck sounds a bit too aggressive (although he loves it when you say it to him). so he says this to you and you reply that you want him to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name and he almost passes out

 

4 years ago   &   12

#asks #mads-next-meal #tw sex #nsfw #chilton smut

  

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine catching Chilton masturbating to a photo of you. You'd been standing there for a while just watching him stroke his erection as he moaned in pleasure, his eyes closed. You finally clear your throat. His eyes snap open, his face goes completely red. He stammers, breathlessly, trying to explain himself.

you walk over to him and sit down. ‘show me.’ you reach and wrap your hand around him and he guides you until he comes 

 

4 years ago   &   11

#asks #mads-next-meal #tw sex #chilton smut #nsfw #oops this got even filthier

 

anonymous said:  
Asking Chilton for sex like 'Chilty Chilty bang bang'

Say this three times in front of a mirror on a full moon at midnight and Frederick Chilton will appear 

 

4 years ago   &   35

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex

  

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine you're having a naughty dream and chilton, who was already up, hears you moaning and he decides to eat you out because you're already soaked through your underwear. You wake up and see him between your legs and orgasm right then and there. You're freaking the fuck out and he laughs as you practically jump on him (lucky for you, he was hard from all your moaning)

He would love this so much but he would also wanna know what you were dreaming about. He would want to know it was him or he would sulk for a few days at least. Of course it was him, and you telling him all the explicit details only makes him harder 

 

4 years ago   &   9

#anon #asks #chilton smut #tw sex #tw noncon 

 

anonymous said:  
oh my god and then you repeat what he said to you in bed that night and he turns red and gets all flustered like oh my god how do you know what you're saying oh fuck

he’s like ‘i feel so violated’ but he loves it and now you understand what he’s saying it just makes it hotter

 

4 years ago   &   2

#asks #anon #chilton smut #tw sex 

 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine having sex with Chilton in his car like teenagers. He's nervous and scared of being caught at first eventhough there's probably no one around but you tease him until he ends up giving in and you ride him on his seat. And it's all awkward and complicated because of the tight space, and you accidentally bump your head on the ceiling a few times and you both laugh but keep going and he ends up admiting he loved it.

he would be so awkward and nervous, ‘should I tilt the seat back?… wait i need to close the window, you’ll get cold!… *accidentally presses on horn* *BEEEEP* oh god sorry’ 

4 years ago   &   11

 

#anon #asks #chilton smut #keep it coming #we've been lacking in smut so this is good #yes

anonymous said:  
Imagine you've started sleeping with Chilton and it's been very enjoyable for you both. He wants nothing more than to shout and gasp and moan his pleasure, but he keeps biting his lip or the sheets to keep himself as quiet as possible because he has been told he's too loud and doesn't want to put you off (specially when you both seem to be having such a good time).

Bless, so worried that he will do something wrong. Imagine how relieved he feels when you tell him you want him to let go a little and relax, that you want to hear him

 

4 years ago   &   8

#anon #asks #chilton smut 

 

anonymous said:  
How about dripping candle was all over a blindfolded Chilton's torso while he's moaning and writhing? Alternating with soft kisses and ice cubes. Sensation play with Chilton is distracting me today.

Oh good lord this sounds amazing. Imagine his face. Ugh imagine dripping the wax on his scar… does that make me a bad person? Probably. Do I wanna rub ice around the scar? Definitely.

 

4 years ago   &   6

#asks #anon #chilton smut

  

anonymous said:  
Imagine telling him to wait comfortably in the livingroom, that you want to show him something. You prepare and before walking in, you turn on the music with a remote. Chilton's a bit confused for a moment until he sees you saunter in to where he's sitting. His jaw drops and he turns red as you look at him seductively, hips start to sway and undoing your buttons. His eyes follow every movement, his hands tighten over the material of his trousers.He never dreamed someone would do this for him.

Yes and you tell him no touching or he won’t get what he wants and he’s like I don’t even know what I want anymore just do not stop what you’re doing. Of course he is too much in awe to actually say this so he just nods

 

4 years ago   &   2

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Why would he slap you over the face??? Why not slap your butt????

If he so chooses, he may slap me anywhere he pleases, and I will allow it. Furthermore, I will enjoy it

 

4 years ago

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Thinking of Chilton's face when you give him a lap dance for the first time keeps me going everyday

I’m not gonna lie it helps me through the day too. Mouth open, eyes wide, lost for words, unable to blink or move. Perfect.

 

4 years ago   &   8

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Ugh, imagine Chilton smiling and moaning because you're making him feel so good and loved and afterwards he gets all mushy, giving lots of kisses. ugh ugh happy chilton

OH GOD yes. he’s just the cutest and his face is so perfect and thinking about him smiling in all these situations we talk about so often is just opening up a whole new thing for me I love this so much

 

4 years ago   &   4

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Some sub!Chilton to counter those sad faces: Imagine him all wide eyes and panting, telling you his yours as your hands caress his body.

aw man. the wide eyes and panting face imagery is so cute i bet he’s got a little smile too and you reach into this hair and stroke it softly before a firm tug and he moans SO LOUD but whilst smiling oh god

 

4 years ago   &   5

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Another dom!Chilton suggestion: I think that as soon as it's over he would probably freak out a little worried that he may have lost control, and asks you over an over again if you're fine and if you like it that way, specially the first few times.

Yeah I thought about this, like you really have to reassure him that it’s ok and you actually enjoyed it all and he gets really upset when he sees your bruises later on and you have to convince him that you wanted them and then you have to comfort him for a while until he calms down

 

4 years ago   &   8

#anon #asks #drunkonsmut #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
I can definitely see Chilton crying during/after sex, at least a couple of times. Like it's been a trying day and he's feeling so much (not exactly good things) and then all this intensity or he becomes very sensitive (both physically and emotionally) and realizes the amount feelings and the intimacy involved and the pleasure and you (or whoever) and he just can't stop himself. And you're left with an adorable crying mess and soothingly stroking his hair.

oh god yeah he would. I think he would do all of this stuff that for anyone else it would ruin the moment completely - like crying, coming too early, being REALLY RIDICULOUSLY LOUD, getting super embarrassed about most of it. But because it’s him it just makes it cute somehow, he just needs all of the love. the image of him whimpering whilst having his hair stroked softly makes so happy 

 

4 years ago   &   13

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
No but imagine the whole 'partition' music video by Beyoncé with chilton like oh my god

OH NO Imagining this was not good for my health I will be lying down in a darkened room for quite some time now - which is probably less than what Chilton would have to do if this was the actual situation presented to him

 

4 years ago   &   2

#asks #anon #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:

Imagine Chilton asking you to sit on his face for the first time, he loves it and finally has someone to do it.

Oh my god imagine you telling him he can do whatever he wants and he doesn’t have a clue and is really awkward and says ‘what do you want?’ And you say ‘anything, just tell me what to do’ and he looks you in the eye without blinking and says ‘sit on my face’ and he goes bright red and you know it’s taken all of his confidence to say that to you, so you do as he asks and he’s whimpering. 

 4 years ago   &   22

 

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
But imagine him finding your sexy panties and trying them on. When you catch him, he looks so embarrassed.

But imagine this is the first time he’s ever tried it and this is how he finds out he likes it so you go through your underwear together trying different ones and then he makes a list of what styles and fabrics he likes and then goes and buys a few, and buys you something nice too. And you both wear your new sexy lingerie together and it’s SO HOT 

 

4 years ago   &   10

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff

 

 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine making out with Frederick grabbing his ass through the lacy panties you bought him. Whispering in his ear, telling him how gorgeous he is as he grinds his crotch against your leg, moaning.

i sense over excited chilton and mixing this with lacy panties will be the death of me

 

4 years ago   &   6

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Frederick's no virgin but he's never had a woman go down on him. Imagine giving him his first blowjob and then seeing him shyly explain how it was his first time experiencing one. He's so embarrassed for not having had such an experience yet and it's so adorable. And he's so grateful, he keeps telling you how amazing it was.

virgin chilton is so important to me

and he asks you if you’ll do it again for him tomorrow, of course you will, and he looks forward to it all through work and keeps getting random boners

 

4 years ago   &   25

#anon #asks #chilton smut #nsfw #beautiful

 

mads-next-meal said:

Imagine Frederick calling you from his office looking to have a naughty chat. You talk dirty to him while he strokes himself. After he cums, you instruct him to stay in his cum filled underpants for the rest of the day and he does, happily.

OH MY GOD DID YOU WANT ME TO CRY TEARS OF FRUSTRATION BECAUSE THAT IS WHATS HAPPENING I’M NOT OK

 

4 years ago   &   10

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut  #nsfw

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine Frederick telling you what a naughty boy he is. Begging you to spank his pretty little bottom.

imagine how cocky and sassy he gets when he talks like that

thanks for sending me to the afterlife once more

 

4 years ago   &   2

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut #nsfw

 

mads-next-meal said:

Imagine Frederick laying on the bed in lacy panties begging you to spank him.

I don’t know if it would be possible for me to gather the strength to spank hard enough with this sight before me

I would try really really hard though because damn, begging Frederick in panties I need this in my life

 

4 years ago   &   8

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine the first time you find Chilton's lingerie in his room. He's gone to shower while you're fixing up before the bureau mirror and you look down and there's a lacy material peeking out of a half-closed drawer and you pull it out and it's lovely black lace panties with little ribbons on the hips. And it's not yours. You hear the bathroom door open and Chilton comes out in his robe and he sees you holding the underwear and he goes all red.

 

> ‘Are these an old girlfriend’s?’ you ask him. ’No! I mean, yes. Yes, they are.’ He replies quickly. You continue to regard him standing there fidgeting with the belt of his robe, hair damp and fetching. ‘Are you seeing someone else?’ you continue to ask. He frowns at you and replies, ‘Of course not.’ He walks toward you and reaches for the garment, ‘Th-These are just a keepsake of an old gir-‘. You hide the panties behind your back and cut him off, ‘Are these yours, Frederick?’
> 
> He blushes again, he knows it’s useless to lie to you. He takes a step back and rubs his forehead while looking down, ‘Yes..’. Then an ‘Oh.’, followed by a moment of silence. ‘Can I see?’ you ask. That’s definitely not what he was expecting to hear, ‘What?’. You ask again, ‘Could you put them on?’. ‘Uh…you want to see me in them?’. ‘Yes, but only if you want to. You must look lovely.’ you tell him, smiling encouragingly and handing him the lacy little thing. ‘Really?’ he asks back.
> 
> You merely nod enthusiastically and go kneel in the bed, almost as if expecting a show. He looks at you, smiling at him and seemingly eager about this. He’s never told a soul, it’s always been something just for him, something that made him feel nice and attractive even if no one else would see it. But the prospect of someone else seeing him and liking it…’A-alright.’ He agrees a bit nervously and turns his back on you, slipping the panties on underneath his robe and adjusting himself.
> 
> He turns back around and starts undoing the knot holding the robe together. You seat there, biting your lip. You actually moan when he takes off the robe and lets it fall to the floor, him standing there in only his lacy, see-through panties. He runs a hand through his damp hair, waiting for further reaction. You lick your lips at the sight of him and try to regain your composure, ‘I would have jumped you sooner had I known’. That startles a laugh from him, ‘So, you like it?’ he asks bashfully.
> 
> ‘Like it? I love it. You look delectable. Come here.’ You tell him, seeing his blush redden his neck. You move closer to the edge of the bed as he gets closer and reach to kiss his neck as your hands move to grab his butt. He puts his arms around your shoulders as you continue to kiss his skin. You scratch the material slightly, ‘And it feels so nice too. Does it come in white?’ you ask playfully before pulling him to you with force and he loses his balance and falls with you unto the bed.
> 
> ‘Actually, I have this one in all the colors.’ He tells you as he starts kissing your face and neck. You gasp excitedly and giggle, ‘Oh, I must see them all!’ You were both late for work, but who cares after a morning like that? (this was drunkonsmut and I’m meant to be working, but I got a craving to fulfill. especially after those new pictures.)

drunkonsmut strikes again with this perfection

thank you for filling my inbox with treats, this is lovely and ilu

 

4 years ago   &   21

#perf fanfic anon #anon #asks #chilton smut 

 

anonymous said:  
oh my gaawwd, imagine visiting Chilton at his office and you're all over him. He is hard and moaning and then his secretary calls at the door to tell him some people want to see him now. Instead of excusing yourself and leaving, you hide under his desk. There you tease him by stroking him through his pants and enjoy him squirming and trying to keep his composure!

Ugh yes and he’s all red and flustered but you know deep down he’s smug about it because he doesn’t shoo you away or get you to stop. He’s enjoying it way too much and probably more than he should be. And he’s trying really hard not to come right there and then in his pants in front of the guest in his office, but eventually he can’t control himself anymore and… oops! 

 

4 years ago   &   16

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:

But no wait what if Chilton is not whiny sub as we think what if he is secretly kinky dom who ties you up and teases you but doesn't let you finish and then leaves for work leaving you there tied up and then fucks you only when he gets back?

oh no you have killed me you have finally done it i am typing from the afterlife

he lets you have your phone and he sends you texts from work teasing you

also: i think this sometimes and i’m so conflicted?? i just?

 

4 years ago   &   14

#anon #asks #chilton smut 

 

anonymous said:  
aww omg and frederick would get so worked up and he'd be squirming and whining for more but he wouldnt get touched until he sat still and kept quiet like a good boy (⊙‿⊙✿)

wait I’m not sure what this is in relation to but i like the sound of it?? tell me more!

 

4 years ago   &   2

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
oh my god, tell us about over-excited chilton, it's killing meeee

About how he goes from sassy, sarcastic ass to lost for words in 0.2 seconds and then quickly starts getting vocal in other ways - moaning and pleading in Spanish.

About how he looks absolutely panicked throughout, and instead of overthinking as he usually does, he looses the ability to think straight and instead of not knowing what to do with his hands, they are everywhere - but very uncoordinated.

About how when you run your hands through his hair and pull it a little a tear rolls down his cheek.

It’s all just very overwhelming and he can’t handle it.

And you really have to calm him down because he doesn’t last long when he gets like this.

 

4 years ago   &   8

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:

Imagine Chilton getting home pretty late from work and walking in on you pleasuring yourself on his bed, moaning his name. He would probably faint.

oh my god yes and his face would be a picture it would be the same as yakimono hahaha like; hmmm what is that distant noise... OH MY GOD

except at this point he would get a boner instead of end up almost dead

 

4 years ago   &   35

#anon #asks #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
so you try and try again until he finally get it's right and imagine the first time he finally makes you come, he walks around with a grin for days

 

he masters it, and it’s something he can be so smug about, but he can’t really tell anyone (who would he even tell anyway) so he just keeps proving himself to you

 

4 years ago   &   3

#anon #asks #chilton smut 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine Chilton having really sensitive nipples. All it makes is a flick of your tongue over them to send him into a fit of moans. You keep this up, licking, sucking, nibbling. He has tears running down his cheeks, it feels so good. All it takes is one stroke of his cock and he cums all over your hand.

PERFECT I live and breathe this

He’s so sensitive because he’s ben neglected in every way for so long

Why did I just say that? I feel very sad now 

 

4 years ago   &   2

#asks #mads-next-meal #i love this #chilton smut #nsfw

 

anonymous said:

Imagine you start dating Chilton and you start having sex but the poor guy hasn't been with anyone in years so he comes really fast and has trouble satisfying you and it's basically shattering his ego

are you trying to kill me

i feel so sad now poor bb :(((

~~it will be ok it will be ok it will be ok~~

 

4 years ago   &   7

#asks #anon #chilton smut #:((

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton has put on a bit of chub and is becoming self-conscious again of his tummy and you have to reassure him he is still desirable and you push him into bed to show him.

the tummy lovin’ would be strong that night

 

4 years ago   &   5

#asks #anon #chilton smut 

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine watching television with Frederick on a Friday night. You're both sprawled out on his couch, you're resting your head on his chest, absentmindedly tracing your finger along his tummy scar. Before you know it, he's hard as a rock. You gasp, looking up at him, he looks down sheepishly. You smirk up at him as you start to pull down his boxers. He gasps, shutting his eyes as you lick the tip of his cock. He runs his fingers through your hair, moaning your name.

I bet in his head he’s like ‘No no don’t get hard you can do this Frederick - oh shit too late’

I was supposed to be getting up & ready now but I guess I will just have to lay here in shock instead 

 

4 years ago   &   4

#asks #mads-next-meal #chilton smut 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Chilton getting caught getting himself off in his office tho

GETTING CAUGHT jfc he would be so awkward and bright red and he would not leave his office for a  _very_  long time hahaha and the excuses omg

i was just uh i had problem with my zipper…

i was… moisturising… my legs?

i was putting my legs up on my desk and i slipped and hit myself in the uh y’know

etc. 

 

4 years ago   &   6

#anon #asks #chilton smut #nsfw 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Dirty-talk beginner Chilton is killing me! He is so cuteeee

i know right me too i can’t stop thinking about this

‘you know what I’m gonna do to you later? i’m gonna uhm… i’m going to… make love to you so hard’ 

 

4 years ago   &   6

#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #chilton smut #yeah this ones probably gonna have to go in both tags

 

anonymous said:  
Picture the first time you ask Chilton to talk dirty to you. Poor darling gets so nervous, since no one has ever ask him for such a thing, he stutters a bit and you smile encouragingly and he really wants to please you. You don't know what gets you going more, him talking like that or his adorableness.

after a while he gets really into it and he is so good at it and he’s growling but at first it’s like

‘talk dirty, Freddy’

'uh… ok, er… you-you’re very naughty… and y-you know what… Dr Chilton does when you’ve been, er naughty’

'mmm’

'he… punishes? you?’  
  
'punish me, Frederick’

'…’

*freezes*

*looks in shock*

*gently caresses right breast*

 

4 years ago   &   26

#anon #asks #chilton smut #i have so many headcanons for this now

 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Oh my. This tummy smut got away from me with feels and details and setting, so it's going to be divided in a few parts. Imagine waking up next to Chilton after your first night together. Your head resting on his outstretched arm while he slept on his back, head turned toward you. You watched his face and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as his breathe, you were suddenly hit with the realization that you were becoming smitten with this man. You suppress a groan and think about last night.  
You had gone to the opera, stopped at a small dinner for a quick bite, drove around town in his car just talking and after you mentioned you liked looking at the boats near the port, he drove to a lovely spot where you could see the dock and the city’s outline. You made out like teenagers in his car. As you started to inch a hand up his tight toward his crotch with him moaning softly into your kisses, there was tap on the driver’s window and a light shone into the car.  
‘Hey, kids! You really shouldn’t – Dr. Chilton?’ the police officer cut himself off as Frederick ripped himself from you and turned to the cop with wide eyes. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sakes’ you muttered under your breath. ‘Professor?’ the officer added. ‘Yes. Hello, Carson.’ you reply as casual as possible, aware that you and Frederick probably looked a right mess of kiss-swollen lips and disheveled hair.  
The officer coughs slightly, ‘Right. I’ll leave you to it, but you should take it elsewhere. This isn’t exactly the safest part of town.’ He gave you both a pointed look and left. Poor Frederick looked mortified as he turned to look at you and you covered your face with your hands and bursted out laughing. ‘You’re shameless! Look at you laughing. I can’t believe we got caught like 14 year olds.’ You heard him say as he turned on the car.  
You continued laughing and looked at him, he was trying to give you a disapproving look but his eyes were shining and his lips weren’t doing a good job suppressing a smile. You took a breath, ‘How about that drink you offered earlier?’. ‘Good idea’ he replied and started toward his house. On the ride there, you laughed a little more and asked him, ‘So, you were never caught as a teenager?’ He snorted, ‘Of course not. You? You are sounding like it was an everyday, you naughty girl.’  
You grinned, ‘Actually, no. I was a good girl back then. But there’s a first time for everything. Thought, ideally this shouldn’t happen to professional adults.’ He snorts a laugh, ‘Tell me about it.’ He falls silent for bit, until he clears his throat, ‘How-how do know this Carson guy?’. ‘My cousin married a cop, and I’ve found myself meeting more officers than I’ve ever wanted or expected.’ You turn to him smiling.  
‘And how do you know officer Carson? Is there a wild side to Dr. Chilton I’ve yet to meet?’. ‘Must have met him on some occasion the police consulted me, can’t say I remember him.’ he shoots you a glance, ‘You sound rather eager for wildness tonight.’ ‘Perhaps.’ you reply and look at him intensely with smiling eyes. Frederick gave you a quick small grin; you spied his neck and cheeks darkening in blush as he parked in front of his house.  
In his brightly lit kitchen, he served you both whiskey. You leaned against the counter, standing next to him as he handed you a tumbler. You whispered a thank you and clinked your glass with his before you both took a drink. You felt him watching you as you glanced around his kitchen and dining room before looking back at him. He had taken off his jacket and loosened his tie a bit. He took another sip, his other hand still held unto his cane.  
You turned to him fully, took another sip of your drink before setting the glass on the counter and getting closer to him. Your fingers fiddled with his tie, pulling at it, ‘How about continuing where we left off?’ you whispered. He eyes flickered from yours to your lips, he put his glass down and snaked his arm around your waist to pull you closer for a kiss. Things got heated. To be continued…

OH MY GOD I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT PART

thank u for this gift

 

4 years ago   &   6

#anon #lovely chilton stuff #part 1

 

 

anonymous said:  
Part 2: You maneuvered the both of you so you were pinned against the counter, he leaned his cane against it and used both hands to caress your waist, the length of your back as you pulled his tie off and threw it on the counter. You pushed him away a little and hopped to sit on the counter top. You pulled him closer by the lapels of his button down and spread your legs to have him pressed against you. He groaned at the feel of your warm tights under his hands as your dress hiked up.  
You kissed him breathless, fingers busy between opening buttons and caressing his jaw. His were fondling your tights and hips, one of his hands hesitantly started to caress to underside of your breast. You kissed his neck as your hands slid down to his waist pulling his button down and under shirt from his pants, where you noticed he tensed slightly and whimpered against your shoulder. You brought your hands up to his neck, slid one into his soft hair which had him sighing against your lips.  
‘Upstairs to bed?’ he suggested against you cheek as his hands grew bolder and started to massage your breasts. ‘Yes.’ you replied as you turned your head to kiss and nip at his lips. He pushed away giving you a heated look, grabbed your hand, his cane and led you upstairs. Before you knew it, he was seated in the edge of his bed in his boxers and undershirt and you were straddling his lap in your underwear.  
You took off your bra and moaned as his hands came up to touch you, you grinded against his erection and pulled at his hair a little, enjoying the little sounds he made the more you touched him. You kissed him again sighing, feeling his fingers slid into the front of your panties. You reached for the bottom of his white undershirt to pull it off, wanting to feel his hot skin against yours. He then pulled away and stopped you.  
‘Leave it, please’ he whispered, big eyes looking at you a bit unsure, his fingers holding your wrists softly. You took in his nervousness; you had talked about his incident with Gideon once and very briefly, he hadn’t been handling it has well as he would have you believe. ‘Of course.’ You kissed him again and ran your hands through his hair to relax him as you pushed him back into the mattress. To be continued… (I’m blushing sending you this)

4 years ago   &   3

 

#anon #chilton smut #part 2

 

 

anonymous said:  
Part 3: Bringing yourself back to the present, you continue looking at him sleeping for a while more. While you couldn’t complain about last light, you couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wore and was still wearing that blasted shirt. You kind of hoped he would be more comfortable with you by now. Tough nut to crack this Frederick.  
You had taken every opportunity last night to sneak your hands under his shirt, touch and knead his back, gently stroke his stomach trying to keep away from his prominent scar to not make him uncomfortable. You found he was noisy in bed, which you greatly appreciated. Made you want him more, want to touch him, kiss him, bite him, grope him more. You pouted when he put his boxers back on afterward, he laughed softly disbelieving. He showered your face in apologetic kisses before falling asleep.  
For all the critical and defensive he could be, it was a bit overwhelming how sweet he could get when he lowered his guard. You get up as slowly as possible to not disturb him as he slept. Naked you head quickly to the bathroom, when you come back you see him on his side watching you appreciatively as you walk toward the bed. You slide in beside him, he pulls you tightly against his body, nuzzles your nose with his and whispers good morning.  
You smile, kiss his chin and jaw toward that spot behind his right ear that makes him shiver. You get an idea and push on his shoulder until his flat on his back; you slide your body between his legs. ‘Good morning, indeed.’ you tell him, feeling him harden against your hip. You sit back on your knees between his legs, and caress his neck and arms with your hands. You touch the edge of his shirt, which has started to rise over his hips.  
He stiffens and you lean in to kiss his lips as you start to caress his lower stomach, your hands continue an upward journey. Your fingers reach his bellybutton, you hear him take a sharp breath of air and release a small moan. You continue giving attention to his neck as he turns his head to the side and your thumbs trace his scar, his hands come up to grip your waist. You drag his shirt to his chest and pull back to look at him.  
He’s panting and looking at you with wide eyes and an uncertain expression, ‘I – you don’t have to-‘ he is caught off by his own loud moan as your fingers gently trace his scar again and at your ardent, heavy stare. He shuts his eyes tightly, whispers your name, overwhelmed by the intensity and desire in your eyes. Seeing like that, you find yourself wanting to give him such pleasure, to forget himself in it. You scratch his sides softly, earning ragged moans from him.  
You shift yourself down his body, you start kissing and licking his scar. Your hear him choke on a gasp as one of your hands strokes his hard cock through his boxers. You place an open-mouth wet kiss just over his belly button, where his scar ends. You slip you fingers into the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down you lift you head to look back at him. To be continued… 

 

4 years ago   &   7

#anon #chilton smut #part 3

anonymous said:  
Part 4 and final: He has lifted himself on his elbows and is looking at you with this lustful and vulnerable expression. He reaches for you, pulls you to him with a hand on the back of your head and kisses you passionately. He bites your lower lip as you start pumping his cock. You pull back, ‘Frederick, you’re wonderful to watch.’ He moans louder as you continue to stroke his cock.  
He reaches for you again but you pull away, grinning as you push his chest back for him to drop unto the mattress. You scuttle further down, kneeling between his legs. One of your hands stroking his stomach, the other on the base of his dick, you lean down and you twirl your tongue over the tip. You see his hands dropping unto the mattress at the edges of you vision, gripping and twisting the sheets. You hear him exhale loudly and moan you name as you take him into your mouth.  
You continue to alternate between sucking him, licking him, stroking him until he is sweating and panting, trying to control his hips from thrusting into your mouth. He gulps and rasps your name, ‘Oh god, I’m coming!’. You pull your mouth from him and continuing to pump his cock as he comes, spilling unto his stomach. You watch him, his eyes shut tightly, mouth hanging open, and he has a hand pulling his hair as the other grips his pillow hard.  
The way he looks and sounds, heaving and wracked with pleasure, makes you feel hot and wanton. He tries to catch his breath as he looks at you sitting there, all bed hair, wet lips and smiling eyes. You reach for his discarded button down at the foot of the bed to wipe his belly and you hands, he rises an eyebrow. ‘Don’t get haughty, it was going to get washed anyways.’ you warn him jokingly. He looks at you with an undecipherable expression, then rises to finish undressing himself.  
He lies back down and reaches for you, ‘Come here.’ You crawl on top of him, he hugs to him and turns you both on your sides. You relish on the feel of his skin against yours as he tangles your legs together. He hides his face in the crook of your neck, you feel his breathing damping your skin. You stay like that for a while, holding each other in silence. You feel a kiss on the base of your throat, ‘Thank you’ you hear him say softly.  
You feel a smile pull at your lips, ‘You’re welcome’ you whisper back. Suddenly, he is the one turning you on your back. He pulls his head from your neck and gives you dazzling smile. ‘Your turn.’ he says and reaches for the sheets and throws them over you both. He slides under the covers and over you. You feel his fingers on sides and it startles a jump and a laugh from you, ‘Hey! No tickling.’  
You hear him laugh wickedly under the sheet before you move them to see his face. You try to send him a warning glare, but he tries to look innocent before continuing a trail of kisses over your waist to your right hip. You laugh a little before sighing and dropping the sheet around his shoulders. You brush you fingers into his hair as his hands move under your knees. It proves to be a very fine morning after. 

 

4 years ago   &   6

#anon #nsfw #chilton smut #part 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine you and Frederick have a fight over his jealousy and you storm out and he thinks it's over and curls up on the floor sobbing until you find him a couple of hours later and you have reassuring and loving sex

ugh god i bet he gets really snarky in fights but this does nothing to help me not be aroused

reassure his brains out 

 

4 years ago   &   2

#anon #lovely chilton stuff #chilton smut #kinda #i dont know where you guys r coming from but you rock

 

anonymous said:

Imagine you and Frederick a little tipsy after a fun night, just the two of you, get to talking about kinks. After confessing one of yours, he blushes and reluctantly admits to entertaining a sexy maid fantasy for a while when he gets bored at the hospital. A week passes and after getting to his house after work, you run up stairs to change for dinner while he goes over his mail. You put on the costume, the tights and the little heels and head down stairs to the kitchen where he is. He looks up when he hears you heels clicking. His jaw drops, his eyes widen and raps an ‘Oh my god’. “Do you need anything, Dr. Chilton?” you ask coyly, suppressing a smile. He takes in the tight uniform and short skirt, the little maid headdress and feather duster, his face going red, disbelieving what he is seeing. “Dr. Chilton, are you alright?” you say as you get closer, putting a show to jiggle everything a bit as you walk. He licks his lips. After getting him out of his stupor, he happily joins the fun, blushing all the while and not believing his luck. The role playing doesn’t last too long. You may not have made it to that dinner reservation but Frederick and yourself don’t mind at all.

i imagined it so hard that i had to sit down for a second and take some deep breaths

this was quite frankly perfect and so r u 

 

4 years ago   &   5

#anon #chilton smut 

 

anonymous said:

I bet chilton loves having people lick and suck on his fingers. I can just imagine sitting in his lap slowly grinding down while teasing him by nipping on his fingers. his heart is beating so fast and his face is so red because he just cant believe someone like you would want to do this to someone like him and hes shaking as he leans in close to you to kiss at your neck and pull you closer to his chest while he shyly trails a hand up your thigh

I’m sorry I just had to lie down in a darkened room for 10 years because this is SO HOT

God can you imagine his face though hhhnngggggg panting and sweating and the way he looks at you OH GOD 

 

4 years ago   &   28

#anon #chilton smut

 

 

anonymous said:

imagine frederick chilton having restricted movement because of his stomach injury so that when you have sex youre usually on top and you ride him and he moans when you run your fingers through his hair and pull and he just falls apart because he loves you being in charge so much and you reduce him to gripping your hips and speaking broken spanish between his moans

It took me a while to answer this coherently because I was just staring at it with my mouth open. OH MY GOD this is exactly what I need.

Nnngghh he is just such a mess, and he gets so loud. And I wanna lick his hands ≖‿≖ and touch the scar so much

4 years ago   &   28


	4. Even more Chilton smut!

anonymous said:  
What I really, really love is that you had sub!chilton (or hell sub!any Raul Character) content on your blog... which almost NO current blogs have and it really makes me sad and fucking restless as fuck. All the current trends skew towards dom even if it doesn’t fit as much with the character :/  
Thanks for stopping by to show me some love! I’m sure there are other Chilton blogs out there with sub Chilton content, I seemed to consume plenty of it in my day lol - if any of yall are reading this hmu so anon can find your sweet content! :)  
I just want this man to know and feel love, and honestly any situation in which he gets positive attention is a good situation in my books ;) but there is just something about Chilton, a man who craves power more than pretty much anything, and wants so badly to be in control, handing that control over to you… that is just so delicious  
4 months ago & 6  
#you know where i am #asks #anon #chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
I think about Chilton's tummy scar a lot. I always picture him as very self-conscious about it at first. Always hiding it from you. Going out of his way to keep it hidden. And all you want to do is kiss it and tell him that he's safe and okay.  
As do I friend! A man who has perfect hair, takes care in putting together his outfits, keeps an immaculate house and office, has a flash car, a flash cane, a flash FOUNTAIN PEN (the list goes on…), but who has little confidence in his conviction, is lonely, all but friendless, and craves notoriety, is a man who is all about keeping up appearances. At work, about his home-life, to his acquaintances and colleagues, and physically too. After all, there is a reason he has a shiny flash cane instead of a standard looking plain one! His scar and the horrific story to go with it could easily contribute to his low self confidence.  
In the privacy of his own home, when he is alone, he can remove all these barriers that allow himself to go out into the world and be Doctor Frederick Chilton. He finds it hard to face his true self at these times. Remember when Alana said he had never felt comfortable in his own skin? That. So, letting someone who might actually be interested in him romantically see this side of him would be hard enough, without showing them the full extent of it. Hiding his scar is, to him, like hiding the parts of himself he has trouble showing others, and is like keeping up the Doctor Frederick Chilton act.  
Luckily for him, he would be safe and okay with you, because you show him that he doesn’t have to pretend with you. You like Doctor Frederick Chilton, but you like all of him, not just the brand he’s made himself into. You show him love and are kind to him. His trust isn’t easy to gain, but through this he would soon see that he can trust you and then would want to reveal more of himself, including his scar. Usually he keeps his clothes on, sneaks around to get a shower when you’re there, insists on the lights being off if you’re taking his shirt off. This time, you tell him he’s safe, and he believes you. It’s difficult for him at first, but you’re slow, gentle, reassuring; ready to stop when he wants you to. Only he doesn’t. He allows you to see the marks the extent of his trauma has caused. You kiss his scar and trace it softly with your fingers, he shudders as you graze the surrounding skin. He hasn’t been touched there since the ordeal and resulting treatment by anyone else, and it feels so good as your love and warmth flood him, all of his barriers come down, and he’s never felt this safe.  
1 year ago & 18  
#wow that got long sorry #I got carried away haha #asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #reader #tw sex #(kinda hinted at with intimate stuff incase anyone reads it that way)

anonymous said:  
I need more embarrassing intercom things to happen to Chilton. Imagine you call him while he's in the office, maybe in the afternoon. You're teasing him on the phone so he'd be hot and bothered when he gets home, talking dirty and telling him what you're going to do to him when he gets back. He is saying things back like, 'I've been a good boy today.' and 'Oh god, yes' and 'I'll do whatever you want.' After hanging up he realizes the intercom was on and squeaks loudly as he slams the button off.  
Imagine that in between his answers he is breathing heavily and every now and then he lets out a little whine or a whimper at what you’re saying, which is all picked up too. Overall it probably sounds like he’s on a sex chat line or something, so rather than having something to show off about, everyone just thinks it’s hilarious and makes jokes at his expense whenever he’s nearby. After a few days you would hear a scream of ‘IT WAS NOT A SEX LINE’ all around the hospital, and ridiculous bragging about you (his ‘PARTNER’) to make a point of it. Of course this would only make matters worse.  
This poor ridiculous man, I love him so much.  
2 years ago & 19  
#asks #anon #small pathetic psychiatrist #reader #tw sex

anonymous said:  
I could totally see him lashing out after a dinner party where you'd been interacting with Hannibal. You can tell the entire way home that he's in a foul mood and irritable. You try to get him to explain what's wrong but instead of talking it out he lashes out and says something hurtful. And even though you know he didn't mean it, that behavior is unacceptable so once you get home you spank him until he's an apologetic mess and you hold him as you assure him there's nothing for to be jealous of  
I can see him saying something really mean and hurtful too, and really feeling like he means it, but then a while later he feels terrible.  
I like the turn this took though haha, giving him a good spanking is probably one of the few ways he would snap out of it. Holding and reassuring him sounds wonderful. Hearing his little whimpers of agreement as you tell him he’s the only one for you, he nuzzles into your neck and sighs, knowing there is nothing to be jealous of as you kiss his forehead gently <3  
2 years ago & 8  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex#reader #jealousy //

anonymous said:  
imagine you're seeing chilton and he buys you lil gifts now and then, always sweet and thoughtful things that make you smile. like your favorite perfume which he remembered, or a pair of earrings that reminded him of you. then one day you open your little gift while hes blushing and nervous 'cause he's bought you a vibrator! he's been working his way up to surprising you with it for weeks. whilst it's nothing new for you he can't wait to unwrap it and give you a treat  
Ahhahaha bless him, buying you other things to try and explain why he has got you this gift at all because it’s an OUTRAGEOUS thing to just buy the person you’re seeing right? haha <3  
Like, how did he go about buying it? I bet he got it online to avoid any kind of embarrassment because he tried to go into the shop but didn’t quite know what to say, so he read hundreds of reviews and watched all the videos on love honey to try and get the best one.  
‘What are you watching?’  
‘What- uh nothing.’  
‘What’s the buzzing sound then?’  
‘It is a documentary… about… bees.’  
2 years ago & 15  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
1\. Chilton either slurs out that he loves you when he's drunk and rambling or he yells it as he cums. He feels the same in both instances and only then does he ever feel sure enough of himself to say it. You're always left wondering if he means it, of course. Barba doesn't love easily but when he does, he loves fiercely. He will try to control you and your actions and it's when you lose your temper and tell him off that he comes clean about how he feels about you, stating that he's love with you  
2\. as if the words were commands. “Why are you trying to control me, Rafael?” And he says, steadily and without a hint of sarcasm, “Because I love you” and it sounds like “because you belong to me.” Abel is shy but he’s truthful. He lets you know he loves you no matter what and the way he tells you this makes you feel like he is hiding something. You do not know about his souls just yet. Nevada never tells you he loves you. He never treats you softly, never gently. He holds your head down and he  
3\. doesn’t tell you the whole truth about where he is going and what he is doing. But he caresses you lovingly in the tiny hours of the morning when he thinks you are asleep. He kisses your neck and breathes in your scent before he goes on his day of beating up randoms. He never leaves you alone in the house and always brings you gifts. He never tells you he loves you but he whispers it in his sleep. You never tell him you love him. He doesn’t need that burden.  
These are interesting! I’ve read this ten times already and I mostly agree. I never headcanon Barba that way (being controlling) but it’s an interesting angle that I could totally buy! I think the Nevada and Chilton ones are perfect in particular, and I love Abel being ‘shy but truthful’ - I imagine him that way. Honestly I would read an entire fic of each of these situations <3  
2 years ago & 8  
#anon #asks #i love hearing your headcanons #especially when they match mine so i know i'm not alone haha #chilton #nevada #barba #abel plenkov #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
That birthday post you did for chiltonsfacehole got me thinking, what if Chilton actually tried to make you a birthday cake? He could easily order a glorious one, but you baked his recently and he loved it. It can't be that hard, he thinks as he watches baking videos and reads a few recipes. It seems so easy. The day arrives and he’s waiting for you to arrive for the surprise dinner but he still has to make it. He rolls up his sleeves and gets to it. (1/3)  
When the first cake collapses, he starts sweating. As he turns the batter for the second try, he’s questioning why he’s even doing this in the first place. Oh, right, because he was sure it’ll put him up for boyfriend of the year. But he now contemplates the actual frosting of the cake and as he spread it over the cake it’s just not looking like the pinterest pictures! Thank god he bought you jewelry! (2/3)  
By the time you arrive, Frederick’s sweating profusely, placing sliced strawberries around the thing to try and make it look decent. He didn’t notice what time it was, the kitchen’s a mess and he’s frozen looking at you and you’re staring at him on shock. You know he is not handy in the kitchen at all and here he is making what seems to be a cake for you. Your heart is melting almost as fast as the pink frosting. <3 (3/3)  
Aww bless, well it’s the thought that counts! Even if the thought was ‘I will be a good boyfriend’ rather than ‘you will like it’ hahaha. I suggest finding other uses for the pink frosting if it melts that quickly ;) haha  
2 years ago & 3  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #reader #tw sex #??? #i mean i hinted idk #also rolled up sleeves YES PLS

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton being grumpy because of all the work, so you decide to make him smile by gently tickling his sides. His laugh is loud but music to your ears, you had no idea he was so sensitive - and seeing him like this makes you not want to stop, but with him nearly crying with laughter and begging you to stop, you think it might be a good idea, but you thoughts are suddenly diverted when you look down to see the tightness of his work trousers. Perhaps Chilton likes this after all?  
Ahhh that would be so cute, being able to make him laugh and feel good :D  
And uh yeah… that awkward boner he’s got from being tickled would be an odd but nice surprise. Is this a kink he has or is he just super turned on by how happy you make him? To be honest who cares! Happy sex! Yay! The smile on his face the next day… the thought of that is killing me  
2 years ago & 6  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

thegreatestjournalistofalltime submitted:  
(Cute Chilton? Sort of related to my last submission)  
Imagine that every time you had seen him, and every time that you’ve had sex since he got out of the hospital, Chilton was wearing the prosthetic and the contact lens. One night, you both are just snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie, when you casually say to him, “You know, if that stuff bothers you, you should just take them out.” He doesn’t speak, and only shakes his head. You shrug and continue to watch the movie.  
A few minutes later, he starts crying. When you ask him what’s wrong, he says that he knows that you’d be disgusted if you saw him like that and that you would leave him. You turn off the movie and hold him really tightly, giving him light kisses as you tell him that that would never happen. He just shakes his head again as he sobs. He knows that you don’t mind the scars (you even said that he was sexy), but this is something completely different.  
A few days later, he wakes up early in the morning and decides to go for a walk or a drive somewhere. He leaves you sleeping in bed as he goes and takes a shower, removing the prosthetics. When he walks out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, he locks eyes with you and he stops dead in his tracks. He had counted on you staying asleep. His whole expression changes and you can tell that he’s thinking, “Well, she’s going to leave me, now.” But, instead of looking like you are repulsed, you smile sweetly at him.  
You gently pull him on top of you, kiss him, and say, “You can’t just stand there all wet and naked, teasing me like that and then leave! That’s just rude!”  
He just holds you tightly for a few moments. It’s like you don’t even notice the damage. You still want him every bit as badly as you had before. He whispers, “I love you,” in your ear. He had been afraid to say it before then, but he felt it too strongly not to say it now.  
… And then he stops being so rude and gives you the morning of your life!  
Ahhh that’s so cute and sad, but lovely in the end <3  
3 years ago & 26  
#GOD I WANT TO SHOW THIS MAN SOME LOVE #submission #thegreatestjournalistofalltime #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
that anon ask about chilton's head in your lap killed me *_* and it made me think, what if chilton knows how much you love his hair so he's a little nervous about your reaction when he cuts it shorter. you do everything you can to reassure him that you like his new hair VERY much. . .  
(here) oh goodness it killed me too!  
I imagine a great deal of it had to grow back so he probably decided to just keep it all short to make the whole thing easier. I imagine he wasn’t particularly confident about that decision, and would be so worried that you would hate it.  
I believe a thorough session of hair stroking and kissing and running your fingers through it whilst telling him how handsome he is and giving him a little treat if u catch my drift ;) ;)  
3 years ago & 3  
#heheheh #asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
(1/2)Lovely things! Imagine waiting up for Chilton the day he goes to recruit everyone, only for him to come home disappointed his plan didn't work so he simply lays his head in your lap and you're running your hands through his shorter hair and trying to soothe him. Soothing him somehow turns into you gently riding him as he slowly starts to remove his makeup/prostheses, and suddenly you're hit with so much love for this man because yes, he's naked and you've seen him naked before, but now  
(2/2)he’s literally bearing himself before you and you’ve never seen anyone more beautiful. You start to run your hands along his face and your fingers brush at the scar on his cheek, the loose flesh along his eye and mouth. When your hands travel over something wet, you look down in dear that you offended him and made him cry, and he is crying but he’s gazing up at you with the largest smile he can manage and your heart bursts with affection at the greatest man you could ever love.  
Oh gosh. I just had to take a second and then publish this one immediately because I’m literally sat here crying for him. That was so beautiful and full of love and… ugh, It’s all I want for him and everything I wish I could give him.  
3 years ago & 8  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
VIRGIN!FREDERICK HAVING HIS FIRST NON-SOLO ORGASM AND BEING COMPLETELY OVERWHELMED AND HE'S QUICK BECAUSE HE HASN'T DONE IT BEFORE AND THEREFORE SO EMBARRASED WHEN HIS AFTERSHOCKS DIE DOWN. CUDDLING HIM AND PROMISING TO DO IT AGAIN LATER SEEMS TO DO THE TRICK...  
Oh god that’s so adorable, he would be worried and embarrassed and probably try to google it on his phone while you’re in the bathroom to see how normal it is to come that quickly the first time.  
And he would be surprised that you want to do it again after what he considers such a poor performance, especially so soon which he never expected in the first place.  
3 years ago & 4  
#asks #anon #virgin chilton #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
VIRGIN!FREDERICK YOU SAY? HOW ABOUT HIM LETTING OUT WIERD LITTLE MEWLS WHEN HIS TUM'S GRABBED OR KISSED THE FIRST TIME HIS PARTNER GOES A LITTLE FURTHER DOWN HIS BODY AND THEY SORT OF ROLL WITH IT AND GRAB AND PINCH AND BITE, ENJOYING THE FACT HE GRIPS THE SHEETS AND LETS OUT LITTLE PATHETIC CRIES?  
AHHH beautiful! I love the image of him gripping onto the sheets with both hands, like he’s completely losing control and he needs to ground himself but it doesn’t quite work because you’re doing things and he’s really really fucking enjoying it.  
Exploring all of the ways you can make him moan and gasp and bite his lip would be a wonderful experiment wouldn’t it?  
3 years ago & 5  
#asks #anon #virgin chilton #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
Imagine dating virgin!Chilton, who is so eager and hopeful to sleep with you but also so nervous and anxious because my god, he's chief of staff at a hospital and he's never had sex! But now he wants to so much because he's crazy about you, how will he tell you?! Poor sweating babe.  
The amount of fantasies he has had about this exact situation, yet now it’s finally happening he is a mess. He has no idea what to do (he does really, but it’s all so stressful he starts to think he’s going to get it all ‘wrong’). Hoping that you just get on with it so he can avoid doing anything stupid, and practicing over and over how to say ‘I’ve never done this before’ without sounding like a loser.  
Of course that does not make him or anyone else a loser and there is very little to nothing you can actually get wrong or do stupidly. He would of course think those things about himself though. After all, he has reached a point in his career where he thinks he is finally getting notoriety and looks impressive as hell so he would consider this a big deal.  
3 years ago & 10  
#asks #anon #virgin chilton #tw sex #reader #DISCLAIMER i do not think virginity makes you a loser #and i also think that virginity is a social construct which means very little #like it literally does not matter whether you've had sex or how much/often you have it

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine you start seeing Chilton after the Gideon incident. He used to wax his chest but since then he hasn't gone for it. Then being with you and feeling a little better about himself he gets an appointment to get himself looking his best. Later on you're getting him out of his shirt, already wanting to run your finger through that manly rug only to find him smooth as a baby's bottom. You practically pout and Chilton's like 'what? what did I do? am I not desirable anymore? you don't like it?'  
You made him feel like himself again and then it all crashes down when you tell him you liked his chest hair, but he doesn’t understand that what you mean is that you wouldn’t want to change him and you love him all the same no matter what, but GOD how sensual it is to run your fingers over it when it’s there.  
You know what I think instead I would just find something delicious to lick of his bare chest reeeally slooowly until he’s begging.  
3 years ago & 6  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
hahah omg I can't stop laughing at this image!!! Imagine dating chilton and ur so open, flirty and touchy but, him being a sad, self-hating moron, he still somehow thinks u don't like him & will never want him like he wants you. Then 1 day you're makin out and u start undressing and he's like oh she's prob just hot or smth and then you take off your pants and start on his and he's astounded like WAIT WAIT YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX!? and ur like WTF OF COURSE U MORON WHAT DID U EXPECT?! He's like :D?!  
Oh nooo, well I mean it turns out ok in the end, but poor bae haha. He would probably think it was a dream and keep pinching himself to see if this is a thing that is actually happening. After you leave he’s like ‘Welp that was a nice one night stand,’ so when you call him later on he’s like YOU STILL WANT TO SEE ME?  
3 years ago & 2  
#asks #anon #*heart hands* #lovely chilton stuff #what a cute but pathetic little man i s2g #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Say you've been going out for a while with Chilton and you're calmly taking a shower at his place when you feel like you're being watched. You peek out of the shower and you catch a glimpse of him hurrying out of the bathroom and when you call him he nervously explains he was getting something. He's such a voyeur, he can't help himself with his partner. The the shower, the foggy glass, the steam, the soapy naked body, how can he resist?  
Ahhh my favorite thing.  
He would be so lost in the moment and getting carried away, his jaw almost touching the floor, you turning around to look would scare him half to death poor bae.  
There would be a pretty easy way to help him get over it though, he would completely melt at the feeling of your soapy wet body sliding over his  
3 years ago & 6  
#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Chilton's favourite suit no longer fitting him due to his stomach(which you love), but you have to sit with him and tell him that you still think he looks wonderful  
The reason his suit no longer fits him is because of all the food you eat together these days. You’re always cooking for him, and he can’t resist taking you to all his favorite restaurants; you end up going out at least once a week. Plus now he’s got someone to watch romcoms with the ice-cream intake has practically doubled.  
But you’re rather a fan of the tum, which he just doesn’t get because he feels so unattractive now. So, you have no choice but to take matters into your own hands and explain to him just how attractive he is. Not only does he love hearing you say that to him, but you want to show him too, so this leads to plenty of tum touching and kissing while you tease him and (eventually) make him come. Needless to say, he soon comes to enjoy the attention you give his tummy!  
Also, I read a fic similar to this where the tailor has to make him new suits and he’s feeling pretty down but then he finds a note she left him with her number… but I can’t find it for the life of me. If anyone knows where I can find it could you please link me for anon? :)  
3 years ago & 8  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

onqueerstreet said:  
Imagine that the BSHCI has some kind of small health center on the grounds, like a really basic gym that the staff and more docile patients can use. And Chilton decides that he wants to try to get in better shape and strengthen his muscles so he doesn't have to rely on his cane at much. So one day he's out for a pretty short jog, figuring he'll stop by the gym to take a break and hydrate, and he happens to run into you on your way back. And it turns out that you jog to the gym, lift weights (1)  
(2) then jog back to the showers in the main hospital. And you’ve been attracted to him for a while now so you try to make friendly conversation about your respective work-outs, but he’s embarrassed and nervous because this is actually his first time working out in a while and he feels kind of intimidated by you being so in shape. But when you invite him to jog back to the locker room with you, he says yes immediately just so he can keep talking with you like this.  
(3) But when you’re almost back, he gets a bad flare-up in his leg and side, so bad he almost falls on his face. And you feel awful because you had completely forgotten about him needing a cane, so you let him lean on you the rest of the way. By the time you get to the locker room, which is blessedly empty, he’s breathing hard and soaked in sweat and drops right down onto a bench. You immediately go to your knees, starting to work at the spot in his thigh that seems to be the worst.  
(5)After a minute of this with no real progress, you suggest a warm towel between your hand and his leg to help relax the muscle. you tell him he should pull his pants down a bit while you get the towel, and of course he gets flustered but when he tries to stand up and walk away he realizes there’s no way in hell he’ll be able to. you assure him that it’s okay, you won’t try anything. he gives up and keeps looking away cause he’s in his tight black briefs, starting to get hard at the attention.  
AW NO my poor Frederick. Trying so hard to make a friend or even just impress you that he ends up hurting himself. He never dreams that you’d find him attractive, why would you, he can’t even keep up with the jog back to the main building. He was doing so well until then too, actually feeling proud of himself for managing to work out a little bit without his cane for the first time.  
And then he goes and gets a boner right in front of you when you’re trying to help him. Could it get any worse??  
Lucky for him you know how orgasms can be pretty beneficial in reducing pain, plus you’ve been dying to see what he’s got going on under those suits. Lucky for both of you the locker room is still empty…  
3 years ago & 7  
#asks #onqueerstreet #this is so cute but also really sad i love it #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine playing a game with Chilton, where everytime you do Something that makes him moan he has to lose a piece of clothing.  
He would be naked SO fast, but he would be trying incredibly hard not to moan. He would want to win and get you naked, but you know exactly where all his pleasure points are. He’d be gripping onto the sofa so hard and biting his lips until they were sore trying to keep from making a sound.  
But he’s bright red and breathing so heavily by the end of the game that you have to give him a few minutes to cool off before you take it any further.  
Plus he would be secretly upset that he couldn’t make you moan as much as he did.  
3 years ago & 9  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
Imagine being Chilton's new assistant. While walking through the halls the two of you overhear the orderlies playing Fuck-Marry-Kill and they're all saying they'd fuck you. Frederick explodes & humiliates one of them to show off. Really he has thought much worse but he's a giant hypocrite. You're so flattered that he defended you and he basks in your gratefulness.  
Imagine he sees your reaction when you overhear them - of course you’re disgusted. They don’t even know you and they’re technically your co-workers, how dare they objectify you like that?  
He takes the opportunity to ‘impress’ you and it works because you’ve never had a man stand up to other men for you before, especially in a situation like this. You fully expected him to smirk and internally agree with them - given what you’d heard about him from others.  
Really he was just doing his job, he should be putting a stop to this stuff, but having heard from others and seen for yourself what he can be like, this decent human behaviour just seemed to soften him.  
Aside from the fact that this is sexual harassment in the workplace, the things Chilton has fantasized about doing with you far outweigh someone saying they would fuck you. He has gone into incredible detail while sitting in his office, having whole stories and a relationship with you built up in his mind.  
When you thank him for what he’s just done he loves it, smirking and saying it was nothing, when in reality it took all of his confidence to stand up to them about it. They already dislike him, so he tries to avoid conflict as much as possible. Plus he agrees with them. His cheeks have been flushed and since he told them off and they still are, only now it’s because you’re noticing him.  
3 years ago & 11  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #he's such a creep #tw sex #reader

anonymous said:  
When you and Chilton started dating he told you about his twin Rafael and your response was basically 'omg i can't tell you what i'm thinking right now' because two hot ass guys? hell yeah. many months pass and you finally meet Rafael and he is dressed smart and looking good and he's all flirty with you because he's a little shit and wants to tease Frederick, can you imagine the tantrum Freddy would throw?  
Oh god I LOVE Frederick and Rafael as twins and I would find him attractive I’m not gonna lie  
So when you finally meet him (you’ve been daydreaming about meeting him because your Frederick is sooo good looking, the thought of having the two of them in the same room at the same time just really pleases you), you’re flirting like crazy and Rafael obviously loves it and plays along, knowing it’ll wind Frederick up but also enjoying your company.  
If you told Frederick you’d been daydreaming about Rafael he would never speak again. You would have to flirt with Frederick an equal amount to keep him remotely happy and then show him just how attractive you find him (and how much you are completely his).  
3 years ago & 6  
#asks #anon #brothers #lovely chilton stuff #reader #tw sex

anonymous said:  
Imagine you and Frederick have been dating for a while and one day you text him that you two need to talk and he thinks it's over and you're going to break up and by the time you get home he's a sobbing mess and you only wanted to suggest finally get tested and have sex without condoms.  
Poor babe he would get into such a state, convincing himself that it’s all over, that he’s ruined everything somehow. All logic goes out the window and he just curls up into a tiny little ball and lets all the tears out silently for a while, but sobbing now and again.  
When you find him you think something terrible has happened and you rush over to him. He doesn’t look at you and just says that he already knows and to just leave him. You don’t understand and he tells you that he knows what it means when you ‘need to talk.’  
You are so surprised and feel so bad for him that you can’t help laughing.  
“How could you laugh at my pain?” He says with a grumpy expression.  
You tell him you just wanted to talk about sex and he gets so embarrassed about all this that you have to let him have a moment to himself. He comes back into the room holding his head high, but his eyes are still red and swollen.  
You tell him your suggestion to get tested and he, of course, gets an instant boner. So it all turned out ok in the end.  
3 years ago & 9  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine you and Chilton have been dating for awhile and he overhears you discussing the newest episode of a tv show and how hot the main character is and after googling him his self-confidence basically shatters and he feels really bad about himself. When you notice you have to spend a long time coaxing it out of him. When he tells you he's embarrassed but you take him to the bedroom and make sure he knows how hot you find him.  
To him, you are his entire world and no matter what a creep or how pervy we all know he can be, to him it is all about you. All of his fantasies involve you, he never thinks of anyone else and why would he - you’re all he’s ever wanted.  
So the thought that you find some guy off a TV show attractive kind of makes his heart sink because he wants to be your everything too, but he doesn’t want you to think he’s clingy or weird about it and he worries that he’s not as attractive to you anymore now you’ve noticed this guy. And he can listen in on you all he wants, but he can’t read your mind.  
He can’t look at you when he tells you what’s wrong, and he has all these feelings on top of being disappointed in himself (and he would feel disappointed in you too).  
When he finally manages to spit it out you would find it so cute and funny because really who cares about this kind of stuff. After showing him exactly how hot you think he is, and telling him that he is all you need, you suggest watching the show together because maybe he will find this guy pretty hot too and then you can talk about it with him.  
3 years ago & 3  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #poor bae #tw sex #reader

 

wildebeem said:  
Imagine you work with Chilton. There’s some sexual tension between you, but you’ve never talked about it or acted on it. Then one night, you’re both working late, and you get locked in somewhere together, stuck there until morning. You talk, and he confesses how he feels, and you finish up having the sex. BUT days later, you find out that he actually got the two of you locked in together on purpose, and he could've let you out whenever he wanted...  
OH GOD  
After all that tension the sex would be SO GOOD and he would be all smug and pleased with himself and smirking at you ughhh  
I mean you both want to have the sex so your main concern would be that he didn’t let you out until the morning. But obviously the reason is that he wanted to cuddle you all night and have someone close and would be so worried that you would have left straight after and not bothered with him again, but he wants so much more and doesn’t ever want you to leave.  
Instead of questioning him about it or getting mad, you decide to play him at his own game and ‘lose’ your key after locking the doors when he eventually comes to yours for dinner. You know he has work early in the morning and intends to go home for a full nights sleep, but you’re off tomorrow and have other plans for the both of you…  
3 years ago & 7  
#asks #wildebeem #THIS IS SO HOT AND CREEP I LOVE THIS SEXY CREEPY MAN #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

wildebeem said:  
Imagine the saddest, loneliest version of Chilton that you can. Then that you start to date him. It’s good, until you get to the making out stage. He’s so unused to human contact that he just can’t handle being touched. He wants it so badly, but when you touch his bare skin, it makes him jump away from you, involuntarily. He’s so scared that you’ll get sick of it and leave him, but you really like him. So you end up strapping him down and just caressing and kissing him all over until he's OK.  
Oh no I have only read the first sentence and I am afraid to go on… Ok it was some tough going there for a while but the end made it all better. Like I don’t spend enough time crying about this nerd  
He would be so terrified you wouldn’t have the patience for him and probably try to convince you to leave him because he’s ‘not worth it’ or something. You would have to prove him so wrong, but ultimately I think strapping him down and proving it physically would work with him. He would want you to be touching and kissing him all the time after that plus he would cry.  
3 years ago & 7  
#asks #wildebeem #lovely chilton stuff #reader #tw sex #body image cw

 

I want to wear this. I want Frederick Chilton to wear this, he would look so good in it. Jesus Christ, I can’t. Look at that coat. It would be so hot to wear it at the same time, in the same room, in the same bed as Chilton.  
As I scrolled, I thought exactly what drunkonsmut said, then saw it already typed out for me  
3 years ago & 9291  
#ha perfect #chilton #tw sex #reader

wildebeem said:  
Imagine you work with Chilton. The two of you go to a conference in another city, and your hotel rooms are across the corridor from each other. In the morning he wakes up when room service leave his breakfast outside his room door. He looks up and down the corridor to check it’s deserted, then nips out to get his tray, naked. He trips and stumbles, and the door shuts behind him. He has no choice but to knock on your door, stark naked. You then have to choose whether to let him in.  
I imagine that as you’re are going to the conference together, your co-workers are all making comments and whispering about the both of you, things like ‘do you think they’re sharing a room’ etc. There are a couple of other people tagging along but they aren’t staying over.  
So when this happens and Chilton is completely mortified, you kind of don’t know what to do at first because before you answer the door you see him through the little spy hole and think he’s just being a creep and trying it on. You open the door a crack to tell him to go away when he blurts out an explanation so you throw a towel out there and let him in.  
When you return to work, it takes approximately 10 seconds for the news that he was naked in your hotel room to circulate. Someone must have seen him going in.  
What they don’t know is what happened later on in the same room…  
3 years ago & 7  
#OOOOoooo cliffanger #asks #wildebeem #tw sex #reader #lovely chilton stuff

anonymous said:  
Imagine your doing something around the house, fixing or assembling something, while Chilton is catching up with some work and letting you do your thing. He's at the table, typing and can see what your doing. You get in a mildly provocative position to reach for something and he kind of just stares, his mind going off in fantasy automatically. When you call him over, he's startles and you both realized his aroused condition. Sexy creep Chilton maybe?  
Definitely sexy creep :D  
He’s just staring at you, and you know because his typing has stopped. He has trouble getting up because his erection is poking the table. And you’re just sitting there looking slightly sexy in your DIY situation with like a hammer or something and he’s practically drooling  
3 years ago & 5  
#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader #tw sex

wildebeem said:  
Following on from the cockroach debacle, imagine Chilton's hands are so soft and moisturised that you always have to open jars for him. But you don't mind, because those lovely hands are useful for other things, and well worth protecting...  
Also he doesn’t want to risk getting callouses or ruining his perfect nails so he’s gotta watch out for things like jars  
But for real. No I don’t mind opening everything to help keep those gorgeous hands in good condition. And maybe giving them a few kisses too…  
3 years ago & 4  
#asks #wildebeem #lovely chilton stuff #the hands #tw sex

 

anonymous said:  
I'm a terrible person for this, but what Frederick didn't tell you that he loves you and Rafael and you keep on flirting. Imagine the look on the poor man's face when he goes to cook breakfast the next morning and sees you coming out of Rafael's room. (I'm assuming that Rafael stays at Frederick's because I mean the man probably has like a thousand guest rooms and also he wouldn't miss the chance to brag about his huge house to his brother)  
Poor baby :( probably firing up for another day of trying to outdo his brother, starting with how great a breakfast he can make and the fact that he got out of bed first, when you both come out laughing together.  
He didn’t realise Rafael had brought anyone back and he’s kind of irritated by that - mainly because it’s his house and he never gets to bring anyone back. But when he sees it’s you - and you see him (you thought he was still in bed) you both kind of freeze. You kind of get that Frederick likes you, but he never did anything about it so you started to forget that anything could happen.  
Rafael obviously takes this opportunity to gloat while you both just awkwardly glance from one another to the floor and back again.  
3 years ago & 9  
#anon #asks #really sad chilton stuff #reader #tw sex

 

anonymous said:  
Okay yeah, Chilton in his undies and black t-shirt is great, but Chilton in pajama pants, a fussy sweater and matching fussy socks, curling up next to you on a rainy day with hot cocoa is my jam, I would take that over undie-chilty any day  
I LOVE Chilton in pyjamas. So cute and fluffy, with his soft hair all messed up. He looks like a really snuggly, cosy person despite his snark. I think a good cuddle with pyjama-wearing Chilton would solve most of the days problems pretty quickly.  
Undie-Chilty I see usually more as a ‘I’m undressing you and you look hella hot in this’ kind of moment.  
3 years ago & 10  
#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton trying to paint a picture of you naked.  
I think he would either be absolutely awful at art and it would end up being a stick person with a slightly more detailed face, or he would be amazing and you’re like ‘wow you should have gone into a different profession this is amazing’ but he just gets really upset because he wants to be the best psychiatrist :((  
other situations include him getting a boner and not being able to concentrate on the drawing at all  
3 years ago & 21  
#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex #reader

 

mads-next-meal said:  
Imagine that Chilton is secretly listening in on you and you know it, so you make a bunch of sexual noises and even moan his name. he gets so hard and when you acknowledge that you know he's listening, he gets all red and embarrassed.  
also imagine you’ve barely spoken to him before but he just takes a liking to you and decides he wants to find out more about you and this is the way to do that obviously  
secretly he loves it even more knowing that you knew all along and he’s embarrassed but weighed against how hot he finds this when you say ‘i know you can hear me frederick’ he doesn’t care  
3 years ago & 8  
#sexy creep #i am turning into a creep creeper #asks #mads-next-meal #tw sex

anonymous said:  
But what if Chilton was your first?! And he found out that you're a virgin can you IMAGINE how panicked he would be?!  
i gotta tell you this is one of my favorites  
he would FREAK OUT but he would try to make everything perfect. in reality it ends up looking more like his first time because of all the fuss he causes and he would be asking if you’re ok like every 2 seconds UGH precious bb  
4 years ago & 5  
#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex

anonymous said:  
Aw that happy Chilton post made me so happy and now I just can't stop thinking about Happy Chilton. I think he'd come home from work humming and give you a big smile. With some difficulty, he'd lift you onto the kitchen counter and kiss you. You'd eat dinner, shower together, maybe put on a record, and then he'd make love to you slowly. After it was over and you were falling asleep next to him he'd kiss your forehead and tell you how much he loves you. I'm feeling so much rn omg  
i am now feeling so much too  
imagine a world where everything goes right  
he would be the cutest, fluffiest, happiest  
4 years ago & 5  
#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Chilton put on a couple of pounds and it's all gone to his tummy and one day after work he's taking off his clothes and he catches you watching. Your eyes looking his stomach and he notices the way the buttons are straining against it as he takes off his jacket and he suddenly feels self-conscious. His mood goes down a bit, feeling sad and bloated. But later chilling in the couch with your head on his stomach and you caressing it, you murmur 'I like your tummy' and he feels much better.  
You really do love the tum though. And it doesn’t take much convincing since you don’t stop touching it but maybe a few kisses and bites wouldn’t go amiss…  
4 years ago & 9  
#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #tw sex


	5. Chillywilly/Willton (Frederick Chilton/Will Graham) NSFW asks

 

anonymous said:

To go with the sounds from the video I found; Imagine Chilton owning a really expensive blow-up doll

lmao i bet he does too. what if he actually got lucky one time and he takes the person to his bedroom and the doll is in his bed. like imagine Will’s face if it was him who saw it there

3 years ago

#asks #anon #chilton smut #willton #kinda #i love you anon you are amazing #sexy imaginary chilton audio

 

wildebeem said:

Why can't I stop thinking about med-school Chilton? All stressed, and out of his depth, and willing to trade sexual favours for help with his assignments.

Ahhhh now I can’t stop thinking about it either

His face would be blushy all the time and his hair would be constantly out of place from being all stressed, probably have no friends, and be waaay out of his depth. Probably wishing he’d studied Roman History instead of trying to be a doctor which just seems as ridiculous to him as it does to everyone else at the school who thinks he is a loser

But when he finds two people in one of the bathrooms gettin’ it on, he realises that this is how he could be more successful

This would be a perfect ChillyWilly AU omg

3 years ago & 13

#asks #wildebeem #chilton smut #chillywilly

 

[URL omitted] said:  
Or in the middle of the night he finally starts to fall asleep when suddenly one of the dogs licks his hand that's over the side of the bed. He freaks out and screams waking Will up, Will freaks out and after seeing the whole situation can't stop laughing and he rolls onto Chilton laughing and so Chilton starts laughing. They end up with tears in their eyes and are both breathless, then they start sharing kisses which turn hotter then mad sexy times ensues.

aw and the doggy doing the licking runs away when he screams like ‘oh god what did i do’ looking back at Will like ‘is he crazy or?’

laughing chillywilly leading to mad sexy times is my favourite, Will thinking Chilton’s smile is just so beautiful and Chilton being really happy because he never laughed much before and there is so muCH ATTRACTION

 

4 years ago   &   7

#asks #[URL omitted] #perfect wife is perfect #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff #chillywilly#nsfw

 

androgynpupsaid:  
oooh okay chilton is obviously such a bottom but every once in a while he becomes really domineering and will absolutely loves it. alternatively or also, chilton tops when will needs to feel grounded and loved and it's always really mushy sex omg

yeah he is but he needs to be in control once in a while and will needs that too. ugh and it is so incredibly mushy with lots of kisses uwu 

 

4 years ago   &   3

#asks #androgynpup #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:  
Frederick wears double-breasted suits so often because they hide his crotch much better than other types of jackets. I can think of at least two explanations why he'd want to cover it ...

good job he was wearing one the first time he met Will Graham then ;) 

1 year ago   &   17

#ha! #asks #anon #chilton smut #kinda #chillywilly #willton 

 

 

anonymous said:

what if chilton just let his hair grow out while recovering from his shooting and one day remarks to will "wow i really need a haircut soon" and will's like "NO I LIKE IT" and lots of hair-petting and pulling and whatever else ensues ugh. and then eventually he has to go back to work and needs to get it cut to look presentable and he's worried will won't find him as attractive but will proves that he does...

I think he loves having his hair pulled, so growing it out a little would be great for that, and Will would love running his fingers through it too.

One day when Will is brushing the dogs down and Chilton comes in, Will finishes brushing the last dog and turns to brush Chilton’s hair too. At first he’s offended but then he decides he  _loves_  the attention, and being made to feel as special as the dogs.

Also, Will washing Chilton’s hair in the shower, rubbing the shampoo in slowly and massaging Chiton’s scalp, pulling slightly when he runs the conditioner through it, making Chilton moan a little, then a lot.

When he has it cut and styled Will feels no different about him, but can tell Chilton is worried about not being as attractive, so he offers it style it for him in the morning before work. Chilton cautiously accepts, worried Will won’t style it to his high standard.

It ends up with Will tugging on his hair a little too hard and they end up back in bed with Chilton a moaning, sensitive mess, and ending up late for work with his hair sticking out in all directions. 

3 years ago   &   9

#asks #anon #chilton smut #willton

>  
> 
> [URL omitted as I don't think they would want to be in a whole NSFW post]said:  
>  Or in the middle of the night he finally starts to fall asleep when suddenly one of the dogs licks his hand that's over the side of the bed. He freaks out and screams waking Will up, Will freaks out and after seeing the whole situation can't stop laughing and he rolls onto Chilton laughing and so Chilton starts laughing. They end up with tears in their eyes and are both breathless, then they start sharing kisses which turn hotter then mad sexy times ensues.

aw and the doggy doing the licking runs away when he screams like ‘oh god what did i do’ looking back at Will like ‘is he crazy or?’

laughing chillywilly leading to mad sexy times is my favourite, Will thinking Chilton’s smile is just so beautiful and Chilton being really happy because he never laughed much before and there is so muCH ATTRACTION

4 years ago   &   7

#asks #[URL omitted] #perfect wife is perfect #chilton smut #lovely chilton stuff #chillywilly#nsfw

 

 

> submission:
> 
> this is awful and im sorry
> 
> Frederick Chilton sat in his office alone. It was late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to peak through the blinds on the windows to his right. The leather chair squeaked as Chilton shifted to pull open his belt and unzip his black trousers to free his hardened cock from its confinement.
> 
> Sessions with Will Graham did not usually leave the esteemed Doctor like this—usually, Chilton became so furious with Graham’s incompliance that afterward, he would need to relax with a cup of tea (or two) in his office for an hour. Today, though, something was different about Will during his hour with Chilton. Instead of simply not answering Chilton’s questions like usual, Will answered with an enthusiasm that had an air of dangerousness. On one of these questions, Chilton stepped a little too close to the bars on the dunk tank, prompting Graham to reach through and pull Frederick closer to him, pressing his body against the metal cage.
> 
> Chilton gasped against the rough metal scratching his cheek, not being able to compose his thoughts he just stood there at Graham’s mercy.
> 
> Graham breathed a heavy breath into Chilton’s ear, sending a tingling throughout his body. “How would  _you_ like it if I prodded you with interrogations every single day, Frederick? How would  _you_ like to be stuck in here, without your fucking hair products and suits?”
> 
> Chilton did not answer, only tried to conceal a whimper coming from the back of his throat.
> 
> “You stroll around here acting like you’re hot shit but you’re  _so. pathetic._ Look at me when I am talking to you, Frederick!” Will barked into Chilton’s ear. Slowly, Frederick turned to face Graham head on, gulping down the nervous saliva that had gathered in the back of his mouth. Will moved as close as he could to the doctor and spoke through gritted teeth: “You don’t even  _deserve_ to still be in practice. Your “unorthodox methods” certainly left an impression on Abel Gideon, who knows what they’ve done to  _me_.”
> 
> Chilton’s mouth hung open, incapable to gather a response as he tried to slow erratic breathing and calm the growing pool of warmth in his abdomen.
> 
> “My advice for you, Frederick?” Will began, “know. your. place.” With that, Graham let go of Chilton’s clothes and pushed him back from the cage. The Doctor stumbled back, realizing then that his cane had clattered to the floor. Chilton scuttled out of the room as he felt Graham’s eyes follow him out.
> 
> Dr. Chilton blew past everyone in the halls, making a run for his office. Once there, he took a moment to collect his thoughts and put them to rest, but one remained. Frederick could not get the thought of Will Graham pulling him against the bars out of his mind—he thought about Graham breaking out of the cage and using him as revenge for his incessant questions and punishment for his “unorthodox methods” he used with Will and others before him. The doctor got up from his seat to lock his office door and close the blinds just a bit before sitting down to resolve his problem.
> 
> Breathing out a sigh of relief as skin finally met skin, Chilton made long, slow pulls on his cock, relishing the feeling of being touched by his own hand. Frederick continued his languid strokes with his right as his left and dragged up to pinch at a nipple through his shirt. Biting his bottom lip at the new sensation, Chilton sucked in a harsh breath and quickened the hand on his cock.
> 
> “Fuck…Will.” the good doctor moaned. “Punish me, please…I’ll do whatever you want.” His eyes squeezed shut, Frederick teased his cock, swiping his thumb over the growing drop of precome on the head. Smoothing it over, Chilton fisted his cock faster with the new lubrication. The doctor imagined Will lashing his naked ass with his cane as he lay over Graham’s fully-clothed lap.
> 
> “Pl-ease fuck, Will, harder..” Frederick whined as he thrust into his own fist. Chilton bit down hard on his bottom lip as the Will in his fantasy cracked his already bright red ass harder with the cane, forcing Frederick’s hand to squeeze at the over-sensitive head on the upstroke.
> 
> “God Will, please…let me come, please,” Chilton cried out a little too loud for his office.
> 
> _“Yes, Frederick, come for me.”_
> 
> The words of the fantasy Will had Doctor Chilton letting out a high-pitched moan as he shot cum onto his shirt and tie, surely ruining the expensive material. Frederick’s body began to relax and his breaths slowed as he sunk farther into his desk chair. Relaxed, that is, until the high-volume ring of his phone nearly sent Chilton over the back of the chair. Startled, he fumbled for the telephone, dropping it on the desk before he was able to hold it correctly to his ear.
> 
> “Yes??”
> 
> “Doctor Chilton, Jack Crawford is here to discuss the case against Will Graham,” the voice of Janice, Chilton’s secretary spoke in an even tone.
> 
> “Yeah uh if you could just um cancel that that’d be great, okay?”
> 
> “But Doctor, Crawford says it’s—”
> 
> “Janice I swear to god just tell him I will see him tomorrow or he can call me later if it’s really that urgent, alright?” With that, Chilton slammed the phone down on the receiver the wrong way, making it fall off the desk so he had to hang it up the correct way with still-shaky hands. Frederick Chilton waited a solid twenty minutes in his office to ensure Crawford had left and Janice was on her break before throwing on and buttoning up his coat from that morning, though it had grown significantly hotter as the afternoon toiled on. Sneaking out of the building cleverly hiding his cum-stained clothes, Chilton wondered what the hell Will would do in their session tomorrow. 

It is not awful it is perfect and so r u

 

4 years ago   &   27  
#submission #willgrahamsundies #THANK #THIS IS AMAZING #nsfw #chilton #willton #chillywilly#chilton smut 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> anonymous said:  
>  Chilton feverishly fisting his cock, teasing the head while whining Will's name and wiping his cum off his bare chest and sucking it off his fingers, loving the way he tastes ahdjfksncksbskdnjah

PERFECT

thank you

i was not ready for this when i read it at 4 this morning but it made my lack of sleep 100% more enjoyable  

4 years ago   &   13  
#anon #asks #nsfw #chilton smut #willton #chillywilly 

  

>  
> 
> anonymous said:  
>  so speaking of showers- Will gathering up the laundry when he overhears Frederick's little whimpers and moans coming from the shower so he piles the clothes he's wearing along with the other clothes in the basket and sneaks in behind to reach around and wrap his own hand around Chilton's on his cock

there is literally no reaction i can demonstrate that is on par with my actual feelings or expression right now

send help 

4 years ago   &   9  
#asks #anon #willton #chillywilly #nsfw #PERFECT #chilton smut 

  

ksci said:

What about Will joining him in the shower cuz he feels bad and ends up washing the blood off him and shampooing his hair rly gently and stuff

Will doesn’t get undressed, he finds Chilton sitting on the shower floor helpless and sobbing, the blood all around him, mixing with the water and some still clinging to his thick hair. Will just rolls up his sleeves and washes it all away gently, like he is washing one of his dogs. He is so kind and gentle that Frederick manages to calm down. Will wraps him in a warm towel, combs his hair back, and goes through his cases to find him something clean to wear. Neither of them have spoken a word, and neither of them feel that they need to yet, they just both know that Frederick needs Will. After Frederick is dressed and has stopped shaking, they both curl up on the sofa in front of the fire and talk things over.

4 years ago & 40

#asks #hannahdesu #lovely chilton stuff #chillywilly #willton #tw blood

 

willskissograham said:

The first time Frederick stays the night at Wills Will sleepwalks into his room. He climbs in bed with Frederick, pulls his arm around him, and spoons with him. Will lets out a little sigh of contentment and is back off to dream.

Frederick was already awake, having trouble getting to sleep with everything that’s happened rushing around in his head. When he heard Will come in, he pretends to be asleep though; he doesn’t feel like talking.

His eyes widen when he feels the blankets shift, letting cold air underneath to surround his torso. Before he can even question what is going on or turn around, Will arms are around him suppressing a shiver from the cold air.

As Will sighs gently into Frederick’s ear and drifts back off to sleep, Frederick is lost for words and as the second become minutes, he is finding it increasingly difficult to say anything. He’s finding that doesn’t want to protest and that he wants Will to stay - in the room and wrapped around him. He feels so safe and warm, and it’s unusual, but definitely not unwelcome. He’s daydreamed about having someone hold him this way when he’s been laying awake after a nightmare or a particularly bad day.

One of the dogs saunters in, poking his head around the door. When he spots his master he jumps onto the bed and curls up by Will and Frederick’s feet. Frederick feels almost overwhelmed. He’s never shared a bed like this with anyone before and it feels so good.

He falls asleep easily now, cosy and loved, his only worry being how Will will feel when he wakes up in the morning. Frederick hopes he will want to stay for a while before they get up for breakfast.

3 years ago & 17

#asks #willskissograham #chillywilly #CASEY this is my weak spot #late night chillywilly cuddles are my jam #ilu #lovely chilton stuff #willton

 

 

anonymous said:

I'm just imaging chilton moving in with will and the first time he does one of his hair treatments will smirks when he sees him with his shower cap on and he glares at will like "don't you dare say a fucking word"

It’s pretty awkward all night after that because Will really wants to say something and Chilton isn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or not.

Chilton goes outside for 10 minutes the next day, and when he comes back inside all the dogs have shower caps on and Will is holding a bottle of conditioning treatment.

‘Want some?’

'You’re not supposed to use it every day, Will, and that stuff is cheap and is not compatible with my hair. I shudder to think what you’re doing to the poor dog’s follicles and hair shafts. Please, just use mine in the future.’

’… thanks?’

3 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #willton #lovely chilton stuff #chillywilly

 

 

 

anonymous said:

*whispers* just wondering if you've come across the new chilton/will multichapter fic on ao3? the tag has been dead for so long it's nice to see something new...highly recommend XD

ooo no I havent! thank you anon. since you sent this ask there have been three new additions in the chilton/will graham tag on ao3, and here are links to them all (just to be safe: please check the work’s tags for any trigger warnings etc. before reading/dont just trust me to link you to them):

Quiet Distaste by mbeth

The War Against Our Flesh by mbeth (part 2 of Quiet Distaste)

A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement by xevinx

11 months ago & 6

#thanks anon these sound great! #i have a lot to catch up on #i hope they aren't too painful to read after the ship was destroyed in s3 tho ha... #asks #anon #fic stuff #chillywilly #willton 

 

 

howboutnobodydiethistime said:

So I had this extremely vivid dream last night where will and Frederick were role playing and will was a teacher with 'traditional values' while Frederick was a bad student and basically it involved a wooden paddle and a lot of begging from Frederick it was a fantastic dream

Ahhh I love hearing about dreams. And this one sounds particularly awesome omg Frederick with his clear teacher kink, plus the praise kink I bet he has and Will beating the bad behaviour out of him

3 years ago & 4

#asks #howboutnobodydiethistime #willton

 

anonymous said:

Chilton bored at Will's house and he wants to do something nice, but he's just surrounded by dogs. He ends up brushing them until their fur is fluffy and shiny (and he's sneezing up a storm) and the dog turn out to be very cooperative with him. Then he fashions bows for the longer haired ones and gives bow ties to the others. Buster looking very classy. When Will gets home he's pleasantly surprised but also feels a bit miffed, because now even his dogs are making him feel under-dressed.

the thing that makes will feel better about this is that chilton has now got dog hair all over his nice clothes, is surrounded by tissues from all the sneezing this activity caused, and buster has climbed up to lick him all over the face to return the favour

4 years ago & 16

#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #willton

 

anonymous said:

I just want to get this off my chest, you know...I like the idea of Will and Chilton becoming unlikely friends. And I ship them, but that aside I like them bonding over Hannibal and their injuries, but then afterward there's Chilton standing on Will's porch carrying hummus and cheesecake and 'Hey, do you want to hang out? (I'm lonely and I know for a fact you're too)'. They end up watching TV and bonding over other things, I don't know, like Mel Brooks movies. You know, like pals. Oh, my feels

Well yes I rather like this idea too! And I have got to tell you that there is a fic very similar to this and it may be just what you’re looking for! I loved it very much. It is called I’ve Got a Collar Full of Chemicals from Your Company by nighthawkms, it’s got the friendship thing and shipping too thoroughly recommend great read

4 years ago

#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #willton


	6. Chilton/Other characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton/other characters that I didn't get a tonne of asks about but don't fit in elsewhere

 ABEL PLENKOV

anonymous said:  
Okay so we've talked about Chilton and Barba, but what would Nevada's and Abel's kinks be?

Nevada I think would love pain and spanking and being totally in control. Nothing gets him off like his own power and he isn’t afraid to use it to do so

Abel on the other hand I imagine to be pretty vanilla generally, just gentle and sweet, but his different souls have different kinks so really he never know what he’s gonna be like from one night to the next and has probably ended up liking a few things he’d never even thought of before

3 years ago & 1

#asks #anon #nevada smut #abel plenkov smut

 

anonymous said:  
What the hell do you think you're doing with that post about Raul's big beautiful veined hands, like what are you trying to do to me, do you want to get me to think about his hands gripping his thick papi cock, and going up and down and squeezing that long suckable meat pole, or think about a fat stream of cum dripping down those hands over the little contours of his veins and pooling between his fingers, like what is this how dare you.

how am i supposed to sleep now this will haunt me. there’s not enough Abel smut, can you imagine Abel in the exact situation you’re describing with his sleeves rolled up

his arms are so beautiful I’m just sat here screaming it’s rather unpleasant

3 years ago & 5  
#anon #asks #abel plenkov smut #I'm imaging Abel not raul I can't with raul sorry

 

HANNIBAL/CHILTON

anonymous said:

BY NOW THEYVE SEEN HANNI IN THE SUIT. OMF PORN COULD HAVE GOTTEN HANNIBAL CAUGHT

Hanni in the suit peeking out from behind the sofa, chloroform poised in one hand ready to pounce, but he just pretends like it’s some sort of game he’s playing with Chilty who still doesn’t know he’s there and the FBI assumes they’ve got the wrong house omg but if they were 10 minutes later they would have got a very different sight

3 years ago

#asks #anon #chilton smut #chilibal

 

 ABEL GIDEON/CHILTON 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Abel getting really annoyed mid-therapy session and slamming Frederick's hands above his head to get him to listen and stop diagnosing him with things. He doesn't expect Frederick to go still except for his heavy breathing, and he certainly doesn't expect to feel a slight pressure building against his thigh as tiny whimpers escape the other man's throat. But he's always been good at improvising, and it wouldn't be fair just to leave him like that, half-hard and flushed and pretty...

Oh god he would be so pathetic, going limp (apart from between his legs which would be the quickest boner he has ever achieved), whimpering, (almost) crying, probably shaking a little bit, and Abel just takes his time. Licking slowly up Chilton’s neck, grazing his sides with the fingers of his free hand, as his other grips ever so tightly until it leaves marks on Chiltons skin…

3 years ago   &   2

 #asks #anon #chideon #chilton smut

 

FRED2 (FREDDIE LOUNDS/CHILTON)

onqueerstreet said: For your consideration: Freddie Lounds fucking Chilton with a strap-on and loving all his little whimpers and pleas.

Ahhhhh yes! Mercilessly fucking him until he’s begging to come, and she has total control of him as he’s a complete mess beneath her. Every time he whimpers she smirks knowing that’s what she’s doing to him <3

3 years ago & 2

#asks #onqueerstreet #chilton smut #fred2#nsfw

 


	7. Nevada smut asks

anonymous said:  Imagine Nevada walking in on you fucking someone else but instead of getting mad like you thought he would, he joins in. -MSM

Imagine you’re casually hooking up with Nevada and you think he’s probably seeing other people anyway, but he thinks that you’re totally his. Maybe he even likes you a little bit, not that he would ever admit to such a thing, but regardless it’s still casual and he’s having fun with you. So when he finds you with someone else, a second of anger flashes through him before he thinks about how hot this actually is. You freeze thinking Nevada will kill the two of you, but instead, he kisses you with a passion you have never felt from his before and before you know it, it becomes the three of you.

2 years ago & 12

#yes. good. #asks #anon #macshellymac #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  Sneakily leaving your sexiest panties in Nevada's briefcase just to bother him while he's with clients/partners -MSM

Imagine his stupid flustered face when he sees them and has to try hard not to slip up and daydream too much…

2 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #nevada #nevada smut #just incase #reader #macshellymac

 

anonymous said:  Do you think Nevada would be into being called daddy? Cause I do and I can't believe I didn't think of it before

Yes I think he could be into that! If it came out in the heat of the moment I think he would probably find it appealing and moan out for you to call him it again - that and his name repeatedly of course ;)

2 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #nevada smut #daddy kink //

 

anonymous said:  Nevada tying you to the bed and fingering and teasing you until you're shaking and then eating you out the neighbours hear screaming and assume it's just business as usual

Ooh he would love making you scream and moan like that, knowing that it’s because of what he is doing and that he’s completely in control. When he’s made sure you’ve come at least twice he fucks you so hard, fuelled by the fact that he is so good at pleasing you

2 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

anonymous said:  Nevada loves watching his partner get off and teasing her. Tying her up and teasing her with one finger for what seems like forever and then finger fucking her so hard she comes twice. Watching her face as he fucks her with a dildo or teases her with a vibrator. Eating her out until she's shaking. Getting her to fuck herself in front of him while moaning his name. He drives her to desperation and begging, then to coming. And THEN, he fucks her brains out. Sometimes his friends even get to watch.

He knows what he’s doing to her when he’s in control like this and he loves hearing and seeing how she comes undone because of him. Following from the last sentence of this ask you may wish to read this old favorite of mine which ties in beautifully <3

2 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #nevada smut #nevada week #nsfw //

 

anonymous said:  (I sent this earlier but I don't know if you saw it but it had to do with Nevada so resending just in case!) Imagine Nevada using his gun as a sex toy. Teasing your clit with the handle, and then fucking you with the barrel. When he decides you're riled up enough, he makes you suck your juices from the gun as he fucks you nice and hard. You taste yourself as well as the metal and gunpowder. You know he would never really hurt you but it still makes your heart race.)

I think this is something he would really get a kick out of, especially watching you suck on the barrel, which he would really want you to keep up while he fucks you. The entire time he would be calm and collected, knowing it’s torture for you (in a good way), but by the time he sees your mouth around his gun he starts to come undone a little more than usual, moaning when you moan around it

2 years ago & 10

#asks #anon #nevada smut #nevada week #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

chiltonnoodlesoup said:  Nevada: SUUUUPER into giving the ladies oral. Wants to keep it on the down low in case it makes him seem un-macho. Which is kinda sad. Because of these masculine stereotypes, he has to brag about getting more than giving. But privately, he breaks them.

I agree 100% this is so very Nevada! He probably thinks it is one of the worst things people could know about him (except for the few lucky people who have experienced it first hand or should I say tongue) because really he wants to be seen getting whatever he wants when he wants it. I bet he wouldn’t complain so much if the recipients of his talents were bragging about how great he was though… because really, if he loves it that much he must be pretty great at it

2 years ago & 6

#asks #chiltonnoodlesoup #nevada smut #nevada week #nsfw //

 

anonymous said: Throw back to that loving sex ask. I think Nevada would only be loving if he was forced- like if his lover was injured and it was his fault- like her getting caught in a middle of a bar brawl that he started. Only then would he move slow, kissing down every inch of her bruised & marked skin, burying his face between her legs as she sighed softly, whispering in her ear as he moves slow and deep inside her, and after while she slept in his arms he'd lay awake wondering why he enjoyed it so much.

Oooh interesting, yes I can see that being a valid reason and possibly the only valid reason for him choosing to be gentle! I can imagine him loving the feeling, and it worries him that he enjoyed something which is so unlike him… is he becoming soft because of her? Maybe trying it a few more times is the only real way to tell…

2 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #nevada smut #lovely nevada stuff

 

anonymous said:  You tying Nevada up for a change.... (Hinthint) -MSM

Omg well that would certainly be an interesting situation and I really can not deal with the fact that this is a hint!! Hahah omg everything happens so much

2 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #machshellymac #nevada smut #i love your fic so much this is killing me

 

anonymous said:  Sometimes, when Nevada gets in a hard, kinky mood, it's less about making his partner do things to please him, but him pleasing her. Twisting her arms behind her back as he fingers her. Blindfolding her & tying her to the bed as he eats her out. Teasing her with toys. Having her sit on his face but not letting her get away after she comes. He keeps count of how many times she comes and the numbers always grow each time. He controls her by showing her that she can't stop him from getting her off.

we know Nevada is a controlling asshole who gets what he wants, but doing that by giving his partner what they want & more? Yes please.

He probably gets a kick out of counting how many times she comes because it makes him feel all strong and powerful when he beats his record, so he can brag about it in front of his men

3 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #nevada smut #nsfw // #YES GOOD

 

anonymous said: Normally quiet in bed? Good. Nevada likes a challenge... -MSM

He just wouldn’t allow it. How can you be quiet when he’s doing that to you? That’s pretty much illegal in his eyes, and it would be rude. And you better not be faking that noise because he can tell if it’s not real. He would get what he wants out of you by the end though >:)

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #macshellymac #nevada smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

anonymous said: Imagine Nevada putting you in his own leather jacket, then cuffing your hands behind your back and fucking you so hard that you near pass out from the intense orgasm. The next day, he makes comments to his men when he knows you can hear like "my jacket smells fucking fantastic" knowing very well it's gonna cause mess in your panties but you deal because you know that he'll then have to clean up that mess himself. -MSM

Oh my goodness, this combined with the happenings in the new chapter of Plaything, are you trying to kill me?!

Imagine catching him smelling it when he thinks no one can see him and he gets hard thinking about you wearing it last night…

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #macshellymac #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: Nevada will grab your ass whenever he sees fit. You're let off easy if he just grabs a handful, because sometimes he just can't control his urges and oh no now your pants are around your knees and your cheek's against the wall.

Ahhh imagine how those huge hands would feel grabbing and controlling your movements as he fucks you against the wall

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #nevada smut #sex tw #reader #nsfw //

 

anonymous said: Ohhhh my god imagine you and Nevada doing body shots off each other. The way his tongue scrapes across your body as he licks the salt off you, and the little sighs he makes and how his hand clutches your hair as you do the same to him. Afterwards he fucks you so hard you can barely even stand the next day uwu

his tongue sliding along so slowly that it’s torture and he knows it is, moaning as he tastes the salt

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #nevada smut #HELP ME

 

anonymous said: What do you think Nevada is like in bed? Like we think he's rough already but any specifics/kinks/acts/details? I like to think he loves watching his partner's face as he does stuff to her. Also think he likes her in leather lingerie

Ahhhhh yes! Imagine this but with Nevada instead of Chilton… a whole different experience but still just as wonderful hnnngg

He would lovecompletely overpowering someone until they’re whimpering beneath him and begging him.

And yes. Leather lingerie sounds perfect

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #nevada smut #yes. good

 

anonymous said:Ok third gif down of the last set you posted of Nevada!!!! *dies**** Imagine him sitting in that chair while you're knelt in front of him while he smokes and drinks. You're in trouble bc you miscounted some of his money.... and he sees you squeezed into lingerie, hands softly bound in front- just thinking of what he is going to do to you.

Oh god but he just takes his time, eyeing you and smoking the cigar for what seems like forever and he won’t do anything until he’s finished his drink. The combination of that and the cigar and his cologne smells like heaven.

When he finally places his glass down, he makes you re-count the money in front of him out loud while he slowly strokes your hair. Once you’re done counting it and he is satisfied that you’ve done a good job he rewards you, with only a few smacks for the time you miscounted…

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #nevada smut#reader #tw sex

 

anonymous said: One day, Nevada tells you he wants you to help his friend out, but doesn't tell you any specifics. You agree, ofc, but he doesn't really mention anything beyond that until later that night. After he ties you to the bed, he calls in his friend. You're shocked but before you can even say anything, Nevada starts fucking the shit out of you while his friend watches from beside the bed. Here's the real kicker: that friend is Frederick Chilton and he's sweating and so damn aroused...

OHH GOD. So. Frederick Chilton and Nevada are friends. Nevada wants to ‘help him out.’ Chilton is his usual voyeuristic creep and getting off on Nevada fucking you like it’s his last day on earth. Being strapped down under Nevada and having the view of Chilton… HOLY HELL.

OH and imagine if Nevada is a little different than usual, like he’s putting a show on for Chilton who doesn’t even know where to look first because so much is happening and he’s trying to keep calm because he doesn’t want to come after a couple of minutes, and Nevada encourages Chilton to be vocal and say what he wants and moan loudly and UGH THIS IS KILLING ME

3 years ago & 15

#asks #anon #nevada smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader #fave

 

anonymous said:  I love the idea of Nevada being super territorial and possessive, so he tries to leave as many marks on you as possible. Like, he's always leaving bite marks and hickeys on you and he buys you an expensive necklace that he wants you to wear everyday - its basically his more elegant version of a collar uwu

You are completely his and if someone else so much as looks at you he’s on guard. You wear the expensive clothes and jewelry that he buys you on a weekly basis and just melt in his arms when he wraps them around you and leaves bite marks all over your neck around the necklace

3 years ago & 3

#mmmm yup #asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  Imagine being Nevada's girlfriend & getting caught by the police while moving a package for him. Your plea bargain is to collect information on Nevada. Problem is you're absolutely addicted to how he makes you feel. The way he can just unravel you with a few whispered words of Spanish or a slow stroke of his fingers. Imagine balancing that screaming ecstasy and the crushing fear of knowing what he's capable of.

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  Imagine Nevada meeting a new gang's leader in a restaurant to 'amicably' settle a deal. He has you sit beside him in the booth and before anyone can so much as blink Nevada turns to you and tells you to start sucking him off. After he pushes your face into his lap the rival leader just gawks at Nevada, clearly uncomfortable but terrified of saying anything. Nevada meanwhile is totally casual as he goes over the negotiation, with sounds of you choking and gasping occasionaly in the background

He’s so cool and calm but occasionally hisses quietly at the feeling, but only so that you can hear him. He’s totally just using you in a power play to show the rival who’s boss but you know he’s enjoying every second of what you’re doing, and that he’ll see to it you get repaid for all your hard work when he takes you home after

3 years ago & 8

#asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

lliwgraham said:  (In relation to the cop ask) Imagine going undercover though. You have no idea how this happened but somehow you ended up not only involved with Nevada but also covering up for him. Your boss thinks you’re the greatest and bravest detective he’s ever know for accepting such a dangerous case but he has no idea you’re fucking the most wanted man in the city.

Oh god can you imagine being terrified of him finding out, but you just can’t keep away from him. You’re kicking yourself for letting him suck you into his world and you feel so weak for that but there is something you can’t quite put your finger on that keeps pulling you back, plus you’re finding it incredibly hot that you are in fact fucking the most wanted man in the city.

3 years ago & 4

#this would be a perfect fanfic #asks #lliwgraham #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  Imagine being the cop assigned to the Nevada Ramirez case, and the only reason he's gone so long without even getting a record is because he's such a good fuck and you'd hate to have that gone.

Holy shit imagine that. Welp. I am ready for a swift career change, anyone else?

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  Nevada making you kiss his fist before a fight for luck, and kiss his bloody knuckles afterwards.

Hnnngg I mean you know the hands are beautiful and all, but imagine if Nevada really gets off on seeing you do that when he’s used his hands for fighting and then he’s gonna use them for giving you pleasure

I’d kiss more of him than just his hands

3 years ago & 10

#asks #anon #nevada smut #the hands #tw sex #reader #blood cw #blood mention

 

anonymous said:  It's been a rough week and I need some Nevada. So imagine (you know you want to) Nevada menacingly stalking you home after you FINALLY build the courage to tell him that he's too dangerous to be around, only for him to drag you in to a dark alleyway and fuck you so hard against the brick wall that your dress tears and your skin scratches and you have to bite down on his still leather clad shoulder to stop yourself from screaming. While the whole time he snarls "you're mine.”

Ooh well I’m always in the mood for some Nevada ;)

His snarls mixing with growls as he tries to control himself, attempting to make this last long enough to make you understand. He knows you’re enjoying every second of it too as he pulls your hair and slaps your ass hard with a smug expression on his face…

3 years ago & 17

#i'm sorry you've had a rough week *hugs* #asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  Imagine you've been working for Nevada and sleeping with him for a long time. It's just meaningless sex, or so you thought, until one of his employees has the stupid idea of hitting on you when he thought his boss wasn't around. Nevada gets possessive and that night he fucks you hard into the mattress while moaning that you're his. You'd swear you even heard him muttering that he loves you at some point. You never see that employee again.

I think Nevada would easily get possession and love confused and say he loves you just to establish that you are in fact his and no one elses…

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #nevada smut #tw sex #reader


	8. Barba smut asks

evs14u said: So Hi, I thought I had tagged you in a couple of things, spent wayyyy to long reading your blog (it is a bit scary) it was time for me to write you and ask. First off I love your Blog it is my life, and if I could live in it I would. Secondly OMG there is a lot of Chilton/reader porn out there (i am not complaining). (1/2)  Secondly, can we talk about Barba for a hot minute (I know I sound like a woman wearing mom jeans talking to her tween daughter). Those hands can you imagine dancing with those hands on your hips? The soft spanish nothings he would whisper in your ear. Or the fact that he could probably encompass your hips with his hands. Also his hair without product, and being just a bit disheveled: messed up hair, loose tie, half on coat. What in the world could cause such a state? ;) (2/2)

Hello! ok well first of all, you are most welcome to live in my blog if that were possible haha, and I’m glad you’re enjoying this mess of Chilton love and frustration <3

The hands are my weakness. So beautiful. Those hands truly are too pure for this world. And they are huge haha, it would be a pleasure to dance with them on my hips! What a lovely image. And also the hair, which is my next weakness. So soft and always styled to perfection. Good work Barba. (and also good work Chilton, you have my fave hair out of all the Esparza characters with Abel coming a close second).

Messing up Barba’s hair would be so easy because how could anyone keep their hands away from those beautiful soft strands of heaven. Disheveled Barba does sound very appealing. The acts that lead to it I will leave up to your imagination haha

2 years ago   &   3

#asks #anon #the hands #barba #barba smut #just incase ;) #evs14u

anonymous said: Imagine Barba oftrn being really stressed out on cases. So he calls you during your lunch break and he says that he needs you. So when you go over there, his pent up stress/frustration is solved via office sex. And this happens often.

It would be nice to know you’re the person who can help him feel calmer when you’re around him. It would also be lovely if sex wasn’t always the outcome, I’m thinking making him his favorite lunch and having a lunch together in his office while you try and take his mind off his case for a little bit, which always makes him feel better and clears his head, or forcing him outside for a walk over lunch which has the same effect.

That being said, office sex is also perfectly reasonable haha, but imagine if you’ve had a pretty stressful day too and by the time you meet up with him you’re both needing to get rid of some frustration. He keeps a hand gently over your mouth to remind you to be quiet, kisses hungrily at your neck, and before long you’re both knocking everything off his desk. That will do the trick to get rid of both your stress ;)

2 years ago   &   10

#asks #anon #barba smut #reader #tw sex #nsfw // 

anonymous said: Imagine being barba's girlfriend, but you have to defend the person he's prosecuting. So you two are constantly at each other's throats and mad at each other during the whole trial and after the jury reaches a verdict (it doesn't matter who wins) you go to his office and fuck because of all the pent up anger you two had at each other during all of it.

Ooo that would be a hard situation, especially keeping it out of the personal side of things. The amount of sass emanating out of Barba would reach new highs hahah

He would take all that passion he used in the courtroom and apply it to the pent up anger in his office, then would feel much better after a good angry fuck (as would you of course) ;). I imagine the personal snide remarks that had been ongoing throughout the case would continue but be much less cutting now that they’re filled with need and lust

2 years ago   &   9

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

anonymous said: Barba tying your hands behind your back and removing his jacket, really taking his time, before rolling his sleeves up sloooowly in front of you. He cups your cheek in his big hand and asks you what you want him to do...

Sleeves being rolled up is my weakness ughhh

Imagine when you answer him he just stays there, his hand gentle on your cheek, and he smirks knowing that he is going to tease you for a while first >:)

2 years ago   &   12

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

anonymous said: Barba would be the ultimate person to explore kinks with because he'd understand boundaries and honestly think he'd be willing to try ANYTHING that you wanted to try plus he'd be great at coaxing what you wanted out of you and when you'd finally admit it he'd smirk darkly knowing exactly what he's going to do to bring that fantasy to life

Ooo yes I like the sound of that dark smirk and the thoughts he has, considering how he can make your fantasies reality. I completely agree, he would be so understanding and considerate, and I imagine he is generally totally smooth and knows exactly what to do at what time so the whole experience would be 100% enjoyable, plus his aftercare would be heavenly.

2 years ago   &   7

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

anonymous said: Imagine having a quickie with Barba in his office during lunch. He'd sit in his chair as you ride him, your panties hanging off one of your ankles, his big hand pressed against your mouth, muffling your groans as you bounce up and down him, eyes rolled back as he fucks you so hard and so good that you're not entirely sure you can stand afterwards

As you’re gathering yourself back together he just stands up and straightens his tie ready to get back to work. He allows you to remain in his office so that you can get dressed and recover, and as he leaves he pauses by you, kissing you so softly in contrast to what just happened, and whispers ‘Same again tonight…’ 

2 years ago   &   40

#asks #anon #barba smut#tw sex #reader #

anonymous said: Imagine going to a mixer with Barba only to meet an attractive Ex of yours there. You laugh and flirt with him all night and Barba seems fine. It's only when he drops you home that he breaks. He'd push you up against your front door, his lips pressed to your ear, his hand softly tracing down your sides. "You can flirt all you want cariño. We both know who you'll be thinking of when you touch yourself tonight". He'd kiss you deeply before leaving you wanting- just to teach you a lesson.

He would be great at acting like it doesn’t bother him, but the thought of his jealous tone telling you so plainly how it is and leaving you wanting for him… unnff… and the messages he would send you after he left to cement his feelings about that…

3 years ago   &   20

#asks #anon #barba smut #reader #tw sex #nsfw

anonymous said: In regards to the other anon ask, I definitely think jealous Chilton would act like that - but lets think how would Barba act?? Now that would be hotttt as opposed to the slightly pathetic (albeit cute) behavior of trash king Chilton :3

Chilton would be so pathetic and frankly annoying. Though I do love a bit of jealous pathetic Chilton, especially where there’s a chance for him to be shown that it’s all about him ;).

Barba would be deliciously ruthless, he would make it perfectly clear how he feels and take control of the… uh… situation. Given that there’s actually something to be jealous of, that does sounds very hot indeed…

3 years ago   &   3

#asks #anon #barba smut

anonymous said: Imagine going with Rafael at one of the team meetings at Liv’s. After everyone has had a few drinks, you go to the kitchen to get something and while looking for it you feel Rafael’s hands grabbing your hips from behind, pressing you against the counter. You feel his hot breath in your ear as he whispers in a low sultry tone what he’s going to do to you when you get home. He smirks and leaves you there blushing heavily and trying to slow down your breathing before going back to the living room.

I think he would love getting you hot and bothered like that at every possible opportunity and spend the rest of the evening smirking to himself knowing what he’s doing to you, dragging the last drabbles of conversation on for as long as he can to make you suffer

3 years ago   &   7

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader

anonymous said: In response to the Barba Kink ask. I am (un)ashamed to say I've given more thought to this than i have my own thesis. He is a winner so I feel like he'd have a huge kink for 'winning' in bed. He'd like the competition of you refusing to part your legs, or moan his name, or submit, but he's expert. He'd unravel you every time till you spilt beneath him, legs wrapped around him, nails wracking down his back as he simply smirks and takes you apart until you beg to be put back together again.

Ah yes, he would love the challenge - but part of the reason he loves it is because he knows he's always going to win.

Your playful spirit when you try to block him from kissing you is where it all starts. Then the next thing he knows you’re teasing him through his trousers but refusing to let him touch you. You strip off but refuse to let him see you fully.

When you finally grant him permission to do what he wants to you, he loves watching your face and your expressions as he plays your body like an instrument, knowing exactly what you want, what you need, and feeling so powerful now that he has won you.

3 years ago   &   4

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader

chiltonnoodlesoup said: Barba is very, very skilled at bare handed spanking. Of that I am certain. Those hands. He knows how to make it fun and feel soooo good.

Ooh yes, those enormous hands coming down to slap your skin, sharp and hot.

I imagine Chilton has no idea where to put his hands half the time but Barba would be so good with his, knowing exactly where to touch you at just the right time, keeping you on the edge for hours, and knowing exactly how to spank you until your skin is red and sore and you’re begging him to stop teasing you…

3 years ago   &   19

#asks #chiltonnoodlesoup #barba smut #tw sex #reader #the hands

 

anonymous said: So we know all about Chilton's kinks, but what are Barba's? He doesn't strike me as a voyeur or a creep in any way, and I'm guessing he doesn't have a hair-pulling thing because he usually wears his hair short. So what do you think? I'm thinking bondage.

Ooo interesting! Well I would agree with you, I would be lying if I said that wasn’t my headcanon too.

I also imagine that he likes it rough when he loses a case, using it to get his frustrations out. But he’s so dominant in his job that I think some of the time he likes to be the one being dominated. 

3 years ago   &   6

#asks #anon #barba smut

anonymous said: I like to think that Barba stripped his way through law school. And he wasn't your average male stripper, he was more like a burlesque dancer with lingerie and garter belts and red lipstick and stiletto heels. And he still has those things in his closet for special occasions.

I can imagine it so clearly. So beautiful in the red lipstick.

He loves to get this stuff out and dance in the mirror to keep his routine as fresh as it used to be, knowing how fabulous and sexy he looks. Showing someone when he gets the chance - and honestly it would be the hottest thing they had ever seen and Barba knows it, totally getting off on how gets them all worked up with his routine and teasing. Wearing lingerie under his suits sometimes when he’s got a big case because it gives him the boost he needs to know he can win it.

3 years ago   &   9

#asks #anon #barba smut

 

wildebeem said: Imagine you're Barba's secretary. When he's busy, and stressed, he can be pretty curt with you, and he expects everything perfect, and everything immediately. But actually, you and he live together, and he always *more* than makes it up to you after office hours.

He obviously needs to completely distance himself from you as his partner when he’s working and therefore he doesn’t treat you any differently than anyone else he works with, but you’re the only one who gets the bonus when his case is over. And when he wins, boy are you in for a treat.

Imagine him waiting in his office for you and as soon as you walk in he gets straight to work, ripping your clothes off and kissing you, nipping at your skin and taking you on his desk, his paperwork gliding to the floor as your moans fill the room

3 years ago   &   6

#asks #wildebeem #sorry i got a little carried away there didn't i... #barba smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: Barba is an after midnight guy. He turns up after a quick phone call smelling faintly of scotch and office paper. He drops to his knees the moment your door closes, sliding your panties to the side, kissing you languidly as you sigh and melt to the wall, your legs giving way when y ou cum, his big hands holding your hips. Afterwards he brings you to your bed and fucks you slow, kissing you deeply when you cum once more, feeling your sighs fills his mouth. And he always stays till you fall asleep.

Oh god imagine he smells like expensive cigars too.

Bursting through your door and just getting straight to it, so intense and attentive, loving what he’s doing to you.

I have literally melted.

3 years ago   &   42

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader

anonymous said: Imagine being a number in Rafael Barba’s 'little black book' & feeling conflicted every time he calls because you know he’s lost a case & some monster is out walking the streets of NY again, terrible, but.... you know you are going to be pinned to a wall in his office, your legs wrapped around him as he fucks you so hard and so mercilessly he has to cover your mouth with his hand to smother your screams of ecstasy. Then again all he does for the city… perhaps it’s your civic duty to oblige...

imagine him calling you every time he loses a case because he needs something to let his frustration out and you love it when he gets rough.

Pushing you to the wall and pressing himself flush against you as he lifts your legs over his hips and teases you with his other hand before thrusting into you hard as he pants into your ear and fucks you until you come, screaming into his big hand covering your mouth. He comes soon after, and you slide to the floor as he loosens his tight grip of you to pull his trousers back up and button his shirt.

It doesn’t take him long to resume looking smart, but you’re a mess. He helps you up and kisses you softly as a thank you before you leave.

3 years ago   &   19

#asks #anon #barba smut #tw sex #reader


	9. More Chilton smut - filed under 'sexy creep'

anonymous said: Imagine being a patient with outings privileges. One day everyone else is messing around gets consequences and you're the only one who gets to leave. Because they can't have lowly nurses one on one with a patient, chilton ends up being the chaperone. (he is expert in all things after all, so far as he's concerned) He enjoys his outing with you so much he starts giving consequences out like candy to everyone but you so he can have his little dates with you every Friday. Z

Totally believable as something he would do given the chance. I can imagine nurses and other staff rolling their eyes knowing exactly what his intentions are. Of course, as his patient, you know too. You’ve heard the rumours about him and his ways and don’t believe for a second that it’s coincidence your outings are always with him and him alone. But you don’t mind of course, he is handsome after all and there are few others you get to appreciate the looks of on a regular basis when you’re usually staring and 3 walls and some bars.

It’s half cute and half creepy, with an extra layer of 100% unprofessional. Of course, he doesn’t care because he runs the place so he can do what he wants right?

2 years ago & 13

#asks #anon #sexy creep #that's the unprofessional asshole cutiepie we know and love haha #reader

 

anonymous said: 1) Being super pent up in the hospital and finally revealing to chilton that you're REALLY sexually frustrated because you're recorded all. The. Time. Him telling you he can turn off the recordings for an hour tonight because you're a model patient and he can 'understand how it might be hard to be in that situation'. He, of course, listens in. Initially he tries to convince himself it's for your safety, but when he hears your pants and quiet little moans coming through his headphones he 2) literally somehow cuts his hand on the zipper of his pants he’s so quick of grab himself. X

Well, he illegally monitors the privacy room, so why not go against his word and monitor a patient’s room too

But really, you know he’s not going to turn it off. You know him too well. When he hears you mention his name when the hour is almost up, he almost throws his laptop across the room. After this, your discussions are a little more awkward on his side. Really you could never atually prove it… but he knows you know

2 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #sexy creep #nsfw // #reader #tw sex

 

anonymous said: 1)Imagine as a patient talking to chilton about how you feel dehumanized and defeminized in the institution w/your scrubs. Telling him how you miss feeling sexy. Trying to cut a deal with him where you tell him something and in exchange he gets you a pair of panties. He says no initially of course but he caves, cause he's creepy and wants answers. You get in trouble for something or other (shouting match with another patient maybe?) and he comes down to your cell at the end of the day 2) to ‘revoke special privileges’ you hand over the panties into his gloved hands. The moment he gets to his car he presses them to his mouth and nose. He races home with them clutched in his hand. The moment he locks the door he drops his pants and puts the panties around his cock. He winds up using them about seven times before he admits that your sent is gone and there’s no way he can’t not clean them any longer. The very next day your privileges are reinstated. Z

This is such classic Chilton smut!

2 years ago & 10

#asks #anon #sexy creep #nsfw //. #reader

 

anonymous said: Imagine after a night of passionate lovemaking you and Chilton are in bed. You're asleep, he's not. He watches you peacefully sleep and thinks youre so beautiful. He then starts taking pictures of you with his phone and you wake up to that. Part 1/Part 2. He sees that you’ve woken up and he starts stuttering and trying to explain myself. But you just smile as you take his phone as look at the pictures. You say something like “I dont know why you took these. I look disgusting” Part 3. But our dearest Frederick says something like, “Well, I think you’re beautiful.” And fluffiness and possible lazy happy lovemaking after that. Yaaay. The End.

I do think Chilton would watch someone sleep, to him it’s interesting and he feels like he’s being loving but then it always turns creepy. He just wants to capture this time forever, and really thinks you look so beautiful. He would look back on the photos when he’s sad or has trouble sleeping because it reminds him of a time he was next to someone who cares and chose to be there with him. Beautiful, calm, peaceful. Everything he’s ever wanted the atmosphere of his home to be filled with, because that’s what you make it when you’re there; a home.

Also lazy happy lovemaking :D so cute and loving and he’s all happy (as are you) yaay!!

2 years ago & 15

#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #sexy creep #tw sex #reader #nsfw //

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton and you doing grocery shopping the same day at the same time every week. You think it's a coincidence but actually Chilton goes here only because he has a huge crush on you. After 2 weeks you start to smile to the "handsome man at the shop"

What an adorable lil creep, hanging out while you shop to try and get your attention (or maybe just to observe you who knows with this guy)

Imagine you go to the shop the third week really hoping he will be there again, maybe this time you will speak to him. Or he will approach you. And of course there he is, in the same spot he always is in when you enter the store.

The first week he re-appeared to find you again, he looked away when you glanced over. Now when you smile, he returns the gesture with a spark of enthusiasm and a little glint in his eye. You think he just has a natural sparkle, but really it’s only there because he likes you and you noticed him. Plus you treat him kindly every time you see him, your smile is beautiful and bright. The most kindness he usually receives in one week is from the warmness you emit when your eyes lock with his accross the cold light of the supermarket for those few seconds each week.

He throws a few random items in a basket so he doesn’t look like he’s lurking; a single lemon, a packet of linguine, and a tube of hand & cuticle lotion. He didn’t pay much attention to what he threw in, just grabbed something from a three different isles before you arrived so security wouldn’t throw him out for loitering. At least that way he had actually moved around the shop

When you walk toward him he closes his eyes in disbelief and reopens them to see you right in front of him with a little piece of folded paper.

‘See you next week,’ you say with a little, quiet laugh, ‘or maybe before?’

You turn around and go to pick up a cart for your weekly shop, leaving him slightly flustered and rosy cheeked, yet smug.

He unfolded the piece of paper after abandoning the mismatched items he picked up and traced a finger across the number you had written there for him, followed by a tiny loveheart. He liked that addition. Affectionate, sweet. It’s all he had, not even a name, but it was all he needed for now.

2 years ago & 19

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader #fic

 

anonymous said: Okay, so imagine Chilton having an extreme hand fetish. You're working as an employee at the BSHCI, and when you hand him papers, he stares a bit too long at your hands, and it mildly creeps you out. And then suddenly one day, when you're handing him a box of paperclips, he grabs your wrist and licks the palm of your hand. Then, when he realizes what he's done, he gets super embarrassed and practically pushes you out of his office. (This is my first post, I apologize for it being eternally long)

Please don’t apologise, this is wonderful! Feel free to make things as long as you want :)

I imagine at this point you would either be repulsed or find him extremely attractive - there isn’t really an in between for this sort of situation! Let’s assume it’s the first one because you’re used to him and think he’s attractive (albeit a little odd, hence the hand licking) so you take this as a sign that he must also be attracted to you.

Meanwhile he is sitting in his office distraught about what he’s accidentally done, thinking of a way to broach the subject - assuming you ever come back… what he doesn’t know is that you’re thinking of a way to talk to him about it too, but with different intentions. 

2 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader

 

onqueerstreet said: Imagine being Frederick's neighbor and you want to be with him but don't know how to go about it. So you send him anonymous flyers and shit about stargazing until he eventually gets himself a telescope. And discovers that you're fond of changing in front of your uncovered window ;)

Ahhhh this appeals to my love of sexy creep Chilton on a spiritual level, and you literally set this up for him so actually two creeps :D

He would probably be so distracted by you undressing that you would have to start giving off little signals to him like a wave and a wink here and there. Which at first, he would convince himself he was imagining. So in the end you do the cliché ‘holding up a sign’ thing and he is over at your house in seconds. He has never moved so fast in his life.

2 years ago & 15

#asks #onqueerstreet #sexy creep #reader #tw sex

 

chiltonnoodlesoup said: Care to elaborate on those "creepy and dark things" Chilton would whisper? I'm trying to think of a more Dominant version of him and that anon answer is pushing me in that direction!

Care to? I would love to. We should have a whole conference about this!

I imagine things like… ‘Your hair smells just like I imagined,’ as he smells it for a little too long before moving down and smelling your neck as if he’s getting off on that alone, and ‘Think about this next time you touch yourself, I expect proof.’

As for creepy and dark I imagine ‘I’m going to keep you here,’ or something equally as terrifying (thinking along the lines of how he likes to collect people and would totally get off on having someone staying in his house who is just his to touch).

3 years ago & 8

#asks #chiltonnoodlesoup #chilton smut #tw sex #reader #nsfw #creeper cw #sexy creep

 

anonymous said: imagine you work for chilton and you have an important message for him from the offices, but he's in the locker rooms taking a shower. you sneak in, thinking he won't mind if you just quickly tell him with your back turned. but as you're about to call out to him to get his attention, you hear him moan your name and yep he totally masturbating to thoughts of you :)

I can’t say I would be surprised; I think he would be super creepy if you worked for him, but to be honest the temptation would be just too strong to answer him when he moans your name and ask him if he needs a hand with anything…

3 years ago & 9

#FUCK this is so hot tho #if i was in that situation my clothes would just fall right off my body and i would be in that shower within a second #congratulations you have successfully killed me #if i was actually able to fall into a world where chilton exists #i would be dissapointed not to catch him at it #lmao #asks #anon #sexy creep #reader #tw sex

 

anonymous said: Chilton's unorthodox relationship with his sexy patients = OTP for the ages. But let's think about how he'd deal with you if you were "in his care" and jerked off just to tease him (thank u other anon). Do u think he would manoeuvre a miraculous recovery so he could date you and take you home and do couple-y things and try to "fix" you in the relationship, or would he enjoy keeping you in the hospital so he could have complete control and be able to use you any time and wow this turned rly dark.

He’s so fucked up I honestly think he would consider these two options for at least a couple of weeks whilst really believing he can help you in either eventuality. His unprofessionalism at it most blatant. I’m writing this with the perspective that you agree to all of this and are getting just as much out of it as he is but I’m putting it under a read more because it gets kind of abusive and dark if you look at it a different way…

I think he would decide to keep you inside and under his care for a while, just so he could have full control - partly because that turns him on no end, but also because it helps his insecurities i.e. you can’t just walk out on him when you’re in his hospital and he doesn’t have to introduce you to anyone while he’s still getting to know you as no one knows about you yet. It’s just easier for him that way. Then when he feels comfortable enough to have you as part of his ‘real life’ he would sign you out and move you in with him.

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #abusive relationship cw #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:

Imagine being a patient at BSHCI and you're fully aware of all the bugs Chilton has set up. You find him ridiculously attractive and his asshole personality even more so, but even you're sane enough to know nothing would come out of it. So instead one day you decide to tease him and start touching yourself, moaning his name obscenely loud and over-exaggerating every little noise. You finish with a cry of his name and fall fast asleep with a little smirk, hoping he'll enjoy your present.

WELL firstly, I think we all know he would enjoy that way too much and get himself off listening to you. Maybe later he would visit your cell to discuss your behaviour and try some unorthodox methods of therapy with you. Which include him pounding you into the thin mattress while a security guard makes sure no one interrupts your session

3 years ago & 18

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader#nswf

 

anonymous said: Does this count as sexy creep? Chilton had been pining after you for ages and when you first spent the night together her secretly put your panties in his night stand because he thought youd never go out with him again. But you did see him again. As you continued seeing him, his collection grew until one day you found them. You enjoyed watching Freddy turn red and splutter as he tried to explain why he has a drawer full of your panties...

Ahhh yes it counts!! It also kind of reminds me of this little fic I wrote a long time ago heheh

I love the idea of him continuing to collect them, like eventually you would just stop wearing underwear to his house because you realise you’ve been losing them. Then one day you open a drawer and it overflows with your panties and you just turn to look at him like what. the. fuck.

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:

Ok so you just started seeing Chilton and sometimes you catch him driving past your house at odd hours with his rIDICulously obvious car because he is a creepo Idk about you but I would start leaving the blinds up and changing by the window a bit more often

Oh I can totally see him doing that, ugh what a creep. Just checking in to see whether you’re home and what you’re doing, secretly *hoping* to see you undressing or something, and justifying it by making up some excuses like ‘I worry about you,’ or 'This is a slightly less safe neighborhood I’m looking out for you.' 

And yes I would completely love it and play up to it.

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader #stalking cw #it is a bit stalkery isn't it

 

anonymous said: I am OBSESSED with the idea of Chilton taking care of someone. The idea of them even having a simple cold, or just pure exhaustion. You know he'd fold you up in his arms. Those massive hands spread across you. He'd just whisper to you till you fell asleep, telling you to never worry because he's going to take care of you now.

Me to it’s so adorable, it would give him purpose and he would feel like he was actually good at something, which is good because this poor man just needs that feeling. But then all the rest of it - being wrapped up in his arms ughghgh *dead*

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #sexy creep #yes it's going in both tags #reader #tw sex

 

anonymous said: ohgosh bby medschool Frederick with a rebellious curl and a slim waist and a firm little ass, completely unaware of how life is going to screw him over, but beginning to guess bc he's already struggling with the classes and not managing to make himself liked and suffering through unreciprocated crushes and already developing a habit of jerking off and worrying that he's doing it too much until he gives up trying and goes into psychiatry and stops trying to be liked and becomes the creep we love

Imagine him though omg, trying SO hard to impress but ultimately failing and hating himself for it. Desperately trying to outdo everyone else but constantly been beaten to it by the popular guys who want nothing to do with him. No one likes him. He’s so incredibly sad. UGH my baby just go and jerk off it’ll make you feel better

3 years ago & 3

#asks #anon #sexy creep

 

anonymous said: You've been with Chilton for a while and you're just chilling at his home. He reaches to hand you his phone so you can see a picture of furniture he's interested in buying to ask your opinion. You hum approvingly and absentmindedly slide your finger across the screen looking for another of it but find a picture of yourself asleep in his bed and another and another napping on his sofa, cooking in his kitchen. Nice pictures of you that you never noticed him taking. (1/2) He notices your change in expression and frowns, reaching to take back his phone. ‘What are you looking at?’ he says before turning red when he catches sight of the pictures. 'I-I-This is nothing, um I was just testing the camara on this phone’ He struggles to explain… (2/2)

This appeals to my love of creep Chilton SO INCREDIBLY MUCH and the fact that he still tries to hide it like 'Uh it’s nothing…’ omg Frederick, sweetie, we’ve already seen the pictures (I would just tell him to continue doing it haha)

His nervous embarrassed face would be hilarious, this has to be the cutest creep to ever exist

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader #stalking cw #i mean it kind of is stalkery

 

anonymous said: Imagine getting in from a long run and taking a shower while Chilton creeps through your running gear and takes deep whiffs of your smell

Ugh what a loser, he totally would do that

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader

 

anonymous said: Imagine bringing an old college friend round to visit and Chilton has to keep from imagining the threeway he could orchestrate (and unsubtly trying for it regardless of manners)

Oh god he would flirt so hard and so obviously with your friend, while you just watch with a raised eyebrow. Then he’d get all creepy with you, like caressing you whilst making eye contact with them.

I mean it would either happen or it wouldn’t but he would try SO hard to make it happen. If it did he wouldn’t even know what to do with himself.

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: oh boy oh boy creep Chilton with teh scents, imagine you're just casually meeting like co-workers or something and you shake hands like always but you'd had some fun before seeing him that day (because he's a sexy babe and you wanted to get it out of the way before work) and you don't know it but HE KNOWS and it drives him crazy to smell what he's certain has to be what he thinks it is but you just work together so he can't do anything about it

Wow this really turns creep Chilton on it’s head, like he has potentially met his match here assuming you kind of want him to know, to hint at how much you desire him…

We know what he’s like though. A few more hints would be necessary before he finally decides that you are actually hinting. At him. Because you like him.

3 years ago & 2

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: I guess it's creepy Chilton? Imagine that you have a step sibling incarcerated in the BSHCI. At the request of your step parent, knowing that their child will surely be put to death, you organise to see the handsome Dr. Chilton. You ask him to change his testimony, claim that your step sibling is insane, spare your parents greif. He watches you darkly before leaning forward and suggesting that perhaps you could persuade him better. You still then crawl across the desk... straight into his lap..

Ah this sounds like creepy Chilton to me, perfect!

It’s a pretty fucked up situation all round and you’re really in the deep end trying the last resort here, but when you see him you can’t help looking at him that way, he’s just so important, and handsome, and suave.

In these situations, he knows he can get what he wants and he’s not nervous or awkward at all. He always feels like that afterwards, but you’re long gone by then, so it doesn’t matter.

He lifts you up from his lap and clears his desk before spinning you around and pushing you face down onto it. He’s so aggressive, he’s practically growling when he pushes into you roughly.

You cry out at the feeling, but you want this just as much as he does, plus it’s getting you exactly what you want…

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: A thought on creep Chilton, what if he's very sensitive to scents and smells. Like say you just started to hang out together and date , you turn slightly away to point at or check something he steps close and dips his head to smell your hair or neck. When you turn around you almost always bump into him. You link arms or pull him close and you always hear hear him sniffing even when he's trying to be subtle. After sleeping together he is all up in the sheets and pillows after you leave.

At first I was screaming at how cute creep Chilton could be, then the last sentence sent me into a meltdown of sorts haha

The best thing is that you never have any proof or can really catch him - what if he just breathes heavily? And you never see him burying his face in your pillow when you’re not there. It’s kind of sneaky, and a secret.

When you compliment his scent when he’s wearing your favorite cologne, he gets particularly flustered and requests to smell your wrist to get a good sample of your perfume. That’s when it all comes out, because he cannot control himself and he ends up getting way too excited and he’s burying his face in your hair and neck while he fucks you the hardest he ever has. It kind of becomes obvious at that point…

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: Imagine you've been with Chilton for a while and you discover videos on his laptop of you two having sex in his bed, most of when you were starting to go out. When you confront him about it, he freaks out and explains that he thought you won't stay with him long and he couldn't believe you were with him to begin with so he recorded it and also it turns him on and you always look so good in them and please forgive him, don't leave! You're left staring at your sweet little creep having a melt down

It wouldn’t even be surprising, you’d know how creepy he is by the time you had had sex with him a few times because he wouldn’t be able to cover it up for that long. But on the other hand you would probably be slightly concerned, because why wouldn’t he just ask you - you would have agreed to film it anyway.

Watching him panic with his eyes wide and his face turning redder and redder, it’s kind of the most pathetic thing you’ve ever seen. And it’s a good job you find his creepiness sexy - and you’re kind of taking this as a compliment.

He can not believe you would stay with him - let alone after this - or that your response is to make more recordings immediately.

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: Say you've been going out for a while with Chilton and you're calmly taking a shower at his place when you feel like you're being watched. You peek out of the shower and you catch a glimpse of him hurrying out of the bathroom and when you call him he nervously explains he was getting something. He's such a voyeur, he can't help himself with his partner. The the shower, the foggy glass, the steam, the soapy naked body, how can he resist?

He would be so lost in the moment and getting carried away, his jaw almost touching the floor, you turning around to look would scare him half to death poor bae.

There would be a pretty easy way to help him get over it though, he would completely melt at the feeling of your soapy wet body sliding over his 

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: Imagine being staff at the BSHCI and attending a psychology conference with Chilton in another city and flying there together (after he booked two first-class tickets) and staying at the hotel in next-door rooms, having breakfast together, attending the presentations and the introductions and him side-eyeing any other male shrinks that took a liking to you, him jerking off when he heard your shower bc he pictured you naked, coming to your room early the next day just to see you with bedhead.

I can imagine him pretending to all the other people at the conference that you’re married, making up elaborate stories and getting crazily carried away, so when someone sees you in the corridor to your rooms he has to make some lame excuse to come into your room, and make sure they don’t speak to you too much. He would get so into his little world of the two of you being together that he would accidentally call you pet names like the ones he calls you in his daydreams and then have to make it look like he calls everyone that. Basically he would get into such a state with himself.

It’s a creepy thing to do but as we know he’s a creepy guy

3 years ago & 6

#asks #anon #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: I am unsure if this is creepy or sweet but I am very sure Chilton would have a penchant for watching you sleep. When you doze off reading your dog-eared books, napping all around his beautiful house on lazy afternoons; I can just imagine he'd slip close, crouched, quiet, to watch you sleep. You're so gentle, soft, and sweet when you rest. You smell like spring rain. His fingers ghost but he's never brave enough to touch. Always scared that he'd wake you. So you'd never know.

If anyone could pull off sweet and creepy at the same time, it is this asshole.

He would probably think what he’s doing is really cute and romantic but actually if you saw him doing it he would look like the biggest creep to ever creep, just sliding his hands all over your body but from an inch away, never touching you and getting close enough to smell you. Just getting all the stuff out of his system that he’s too nervous to do when you’re awake

3 years ago & 9

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader

 

 

wildebeem said: Imagine you work with Chilton. There’s some sexual tension between you, but you’ve never talked about it or acted on it. Then one night, you’re both working late, and you get locked in somewhere together, stuck there until morning. You talk, and he confesses how he feels, and you finish up having the sex. BUT days later, you find out that he actually got the two of you locked in together on purpose, and he could've let you out whenever he wanted...

After all that tension the sex would be SO GOOD and he would be all smug and pleased with himself and smirking at you ughhh

I mean you both want to have the sex so your main concern would be that he didn’t let you out until the morning. But obviously the reason is that he wanted to cuddle you all night and have someone close and would be so worried that you would have left straight after and not bothered with him again, but he wants so much more and doesn’t ever want you to leave.

Instead of questioning him about it or getting mad, you decide to play him at his own game and ‘lose’ your key after locking the doors when he eventually comes to yours for dinner. You know he has work early in the morning and intends to go home for a full nights sleep, but you’re off tomorrow and have other plans for the both of you…

3 years ago & 7

#asks #wildebeem #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

 

anonymous said: imagine that Yakimono wasn't the first time Chilton used Will's shower. When Will was locked up in BSHCI, Chilton was renovating his bathroom and he asked Will if he could use Will's shower since no-one else was using it. Will was like whatever and gave Chilton his house keys. Chilton would shower in his house everyday but then he started to really feel like home in Will's house.

I can imagine he asked Will, but also had access to Will’s keys anyway and would have taken them if Will had said ‘no’ and just used it anyway.

After a while he would not just use the shower but use the whole house, cosying up to read for a bit, and maybe staying the night one time too because last time he went home straight from Will’s it felt so big and empty and made him feel lonely.

I think he would start to slowly replace things too, so when Will returns he finds all his hair products have doubled in amount and tripled in price, there’s 3 different kinds of face wash, and creams. He sees it as a thank you for letting Chilton use the shower but in reality Chilton just couldn’t stand the stuff he was using and thought he should show Will a thing or two about beauty.

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #lovely chilton stuff #sexy creep #it is kinda creepy #willton

 

swampqueenmeera said: Reader/Chilton: him getting himself off thinking about you getting off on the thought of him. Creep- ception. Such a egotistic little creep hoping that hopes when you touch yourself that it is him on your mind.

CREEP-CEPTION I love you swampy

I feel like I am on fire this is so hot to me, Chilton getting off in any situation is like damn but this is like next level and you know that this is exactly something he would do. He would get so het-up about it he would be on the verge of asking you if you think about him

And the best part is, this reminds me of two fantastic fics that already exist;

Caught Red-Handed by Anyaclova

and

Oh, Frederick… by drunkonsmut

ENJOY :D

3 years ago & 8

#asks #swampqueenmeera #sexy creep #chilton smut #fic rec #creep-ception #reader #tw sex

 

anonymous said: Sorry if this is TOO creepy, but what if Chilton gets off on masturbating in semi-public places? Like fitting rooms in department stores, stalls in restrooms, his car parked in a crowded lot. . . (for some reason Chilton jerking off anywhere is like the HOTTEST shit to me omg)

he would have to train himself to keep his mouth shut because he’s usually so loud, and imagine if he was in a dressing room and someone shouted to ask if everything was ok or if they could bring him anything else to try on and he just carries on whilst having a conversation with them. he would probably find that really hot

3 years ago & 7

#asks #anon #sexy creep #chilton smut

 

anonymous said: some smut at your request! : Imagine that Chilton always grabs your face when you come beneath him. He grasps your jaw tightly, and it is so overwhelming you feel like you’re drowning, He loves to fuck you hard and merciless through your orgasm, the way his huge hands spread across your jaw as he holds you in place, drinking in every second of your shattering orgasm. The power he has over you in those heated moments is palpable, and you know that you'll never... ever... pull your face away.

He would probably find it incredibly hot to watch you orgasm up close like that in so much detail, it would be so intense, and his movements might be hard and merciless but he would end up coming slightly earlier than he wanted to, trying to keep a rhythm and keep his eyes open so he can watch you ride out your orgasm when his hits

3 years ago & 15

#back to the smutty roots of this blog #anon #asks #chilton smut #the hands #sexy creep #tw sex #reader

 

wildebeem said: Imagine you work with Chilton. He often asks you to his office for strange, trivial things, and whenever he gets a new tie, or a new lamp, or something, he always asks you what you think of it. You’re polite, and he has quite nice taste, so you always compliment him on his new tie/lamp/pen/whatever. What you don’t know is that he always records your conversations, and he’s edited together all the times you complimented him so he can listen to it, in bed, alone...

I was reading this like ‘aw this is so cute he loves the attention’ and then BOOM WE HIT THE SEXY CREEPY JACKPOT

I can just imagine him sitting back in his chair behind his desk, looking down awkwardly and asking you if you think his new jacket suits him. You think he’s probably just shy, although that doesn’t really match with how he behaves around the hospital. You always humour him and tell him the truth, you think he has good taste, so your comments are almost always positive.

Eventually you get used to being called to his office for seemingly pointless meetings and you get into a habit of looking for new things in his office, or new clothes, or whether he’s shaved that day so that you can complement him straight away and avoid making him feel awkward. You just accept that he likes the attention.

 

Then he starts to run out of things to buy so he has to branch out a little. Really it would have been a lot easier for him to just ask you out on a date by now. He buys a little set of weights and lifts one as you walk in (he looks ridiculous, lunging with his shirt sleeves rolled up and a relatively small weight gripped in his hand) so he gets 'You’re so strong,’ and he sits for a large portrait to be painted of him (but has nowhere to actually hang it in his office so he leans it against the sofa) so he gets 'It’s so big!’ One day, he offers you some moisturiser and explains there’s a new ingredient, asking you to check out his face which is now 'radiant’ so he get’s 'Ooo your skin is so soft.’

He tries hard to make you laugh, and he loves when you gasp, and the 'hmmm' sound you make when you’re thinking. A few time’s you’ve said his name in different tones of voice.

Overall he has the perfect audio for lonely nights in bed, he comes so much harder listening to you.

3 years ago & 12

#asks #wildebeem #sexy creep #reader #tw sex

 

 

wildebeem said: Because he has the classic Jag, and he wears all the tweed, I imagine Chilton as a bit of an Anglophile. Imagine someone new starts work at the hospital, and he sees them from a distance a few times, and really fancies them. Then, when he finally speaks to them, and they have an English accent, he nearly passes out.

Ahhh I bet he is. Excuse me for making this instantly creepy, because I actually really like this and can imagine him sitting with a union flag cushion reading a book about the history of England or something and ordering things to be imported from Marks & Spencer and Harrods.

But imagine when he finds out you have the English accent, he goes out of his way to get recordings of you speaking and even has you sent to his office under the pretence of giving you a promotion so he can try and get you to say his name.

‘Hello, Dr Chil-’

'Frederick, please.’

3 years ago & 8

#asks #wildebeem #sexy creep #reader

 

wildebeem said: Remember that story where Chilton stole your panties from work, and you found them? He had such a good time that night, but he was really relieved that you didn't discover the pair he bought that were exactly like them, but in his size...

I think about that a lot and it just got even better

He tracked them down using his big magnifying glass in some lingerie catalogues he had delivered to his house, and ordered himself a pair.

When they arrived the next day, he slipped them on and they felt soo good, so soft against his skin and he thought about you wearing them and feeling the same way he does right now. He runs his fingers across the lace at the edges and shivers, thinking how much he would like to do that to you while youre wearing them (and how much he would like you to do that to him while he is wearing them).

Remembering how good your pair of panties felt against his cock when he used them to get off in his office, and perhaps thinking about you wearing them a little too much, he quickly gets hard and starts thrusting slowly against the fabric of his own pair, his cock poking out at the top dripping precome, until he can’t take it anymore and he’s desperately fisting his cock and moaning your name and his own.

When he comes he’s careful not to get any come on his new pair of panties because he’s planning on wearing them to work tomorrow where he knows he will see you. He wants to wear them in front of you without you knowing (and without you knowing what he’s done with both pairs), maybe even with your pair stuffed in his pocket.

3 years ago & 7

#asks #wildebeem #chilton smut #sexy creep #tw sex #reader #fic

 

anonymous said: Sexy creep Chilton jerking off in his office and getting really annoyed when someone knocks on the door because he was just about to come

in another version of this what if he was literally just starting to come so he had to suppress it as they walk in, he had to fake a coughing fit to keep from moaning and he’s all red with his trousers around his ankles and it’s RUINED

3 years ago & 10

#anon #asks #sexy creep #chilton smut

 

anonymous said:

Imagine Chilton's kinda shy about his body just because he's not used to people seeing it (especially not in a sexual way), so you make him watch porn and touch himself in front of you. He starts with slow, even strokes until you fade into the background and he loses himself, desperately fisting his cock. His skin is super flushed from arousal and slight embarrassment and he doesn't dare make eye contact with you but it's alright because he still looks like the hottest thing on the planet.

He starts like how he touches his cane, sensual and soooo slow and at first he loves looking at you watching him but he starts to get a bit desperate after a couple of minutes and starts to get embarrassed about how desperate he actually is. You still love every second of it and whisper to him how good he looks which makes his eyes shut tight and a moan like nothing you’ve ever heard escapes his lips and he comes hard

3 years ago & 11

#asks #anon #why did i carry on i couldn't handle this as it was #perfect #PERFECT #chilton smut #sexy creep #I WILL NEVER GET OVER THIS UGHGHGH #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said: Imagine your doing something around the house, fixing or assembling something, while Chilton is catching up with some work and letting you do your thing. He's at the table, typing and can see what your doing. You get in a mildly provocative position to reach for something and he kind of just stares, his mind going off in fantasy automatically. When you call him over, he's startles and you both realized his aroused condition. Sexy creep Chilton maybe?

Definitely sexy creep :D

He’s just staring at you, and you know because his typing has stopped. He has trouble getting up because his erection is poking the table. And you’re just sitting there looking slightly sexy in your DIY situation with like a hammer or something and he’s practically drooling

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #sexy creep #reader #tw sex

 

 

 

wildebeem said:

Imagine you've just had sex with Chilton, and he's invited you to stay the night. He tells you you can wear one of his t-shirts to sleep in. When you go to the drawer to get one, you find a pair of your knickers that he stole from the locker-room at work months ago...

It was your first time together and you could tell he was a nervous wreck but you didn’t mind. You knew he was a lonely man and not very well liked, generally. His arrogance and snark only seemed to be a cover up to you and you expected nothing less than for him to be a needy mess in his personal life. Turns out you were right.

‘Would you like to… perhaps you might like… do you want to stay here for the night? I mean, only if you really want to. If you want to leave that’s fine too,’ he rushed to words and didn’t meet your eyes, hoping to get this part over with as quickly as possible so he could be alone again and resume the natural order of things. Of course, you did want to stay, and you wanted to see him again. For all the nervousness, he was still a very good lover. Attentive and responsive and caring. And you had had a lovely time with him at dinner.

‘I would love to,’ you answered calmly, slowly, making sure that he took the words in, as he huddled beside you with his eyes closed tight, waiting for you to get up and leave.

'Of course, I will see you out… uhm… oh. I see. Well you can wear one of my t-shirts since you don’t have any sleepwear. And I’m sure you will find everything you need in my bathroom.’

You didn’t doubt that for a second, you had been in there to freshen up and he had approximately 4 times more products than you had in your own bathroom, although you were a little disappointed that ‘sleep wear’ would be involved.

After indulging in the ridiculously expensive products Frederick had to offer, you entered his dressing room to find his t-shirts. You found them in the third drawer you tried, folded neatly next to his underwear, and grabbed a black cotton one. Slipping it on, you felt something fall by your feet and when you looked down you saw a pair of your own underwear - the red lacy pair that went missing from your locker two weeks back.

It took you a few moments, but you eventually came to the conclusion that Frederick had found them and put them in safe keeping… or, more realistically he had took them when you left your locker open whilst taking a shower and was using them himself. To wear? Or?

You picked them up and they smelt like they had been freshly washed - not like your washing powder. Different. They felt softer too. You were mad for a minute of two and wanted to storm back into his bedroom and tell him that actually you would leave and you would take your panties with you. But when you thought about the possibilities here, you wanted to confront him a different way.

'Frederick? What are these?’ you called as you walked back through.

You could see the panic on his face and he sat up so fast his bedsheet slipped down. He hadn’t got dressed in his ‘sleep wear’ yet.

'I uh… um… Well, you see…’

'These are mine aren’t they? You took them from me. Why?’ Even with all the questions, you remained calm and were rather enjoying how flustered this made him.

'… Yes. Yes I took them. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I have spoiled everything.’ He was hanging his head and you could see his cheeks were turning bright red.

'You could still put it right. Stealing is very naughty, Frederick. What else have you done? What did you do once you stole these from me?’

Looking back at you, his eyes wide and his breathing becoming slightly frantic, ‘I…’

'Show me what you did after you took these and I will forgive you.’

You handed them to him and stroked his cheek with the palm of your hand. ‘I think I would rather enjoy it.’

'Ok… uh… Well I was back in my office and…’

You could see his hard cock beneath the thin bedsheet and you smirked. That gave him all the confidence he needed to continue. Pushing the sheet further down, and sitting up against the headboard, he lowered your underwear to his cock and wrapped it, and his hand around it. A little moan escaped his lips as his slowly dragged the red lace up and back down again, dragging a thumb over the tip, already leaking pre-come.

'I… ah… I was thinking about - ohh - about you. Ooh… about you - ahh - wearing these and nothing else.’

His strokes on his cock becoming faster and his moans getting louder, you wanted to know more before this was over. ‘What was I doing?’

'You w-were undressing me and - oh god ahhh - teasing me, like a lapdance… OH FUCK.’

'I could do that for you. If you wanted.’

The promise that you might actually carry out his little fantasy was enough to tip him over the edge and he came suddenly with a shout, bucking his hips up to meet the strokes of his own hand as he rode out his orgasm, loudly and franticly, come shooting onto his stomach and chest and dribbling down onto your own panties.

And that’s why they’d been washed you thought to yourself.

'Well, you certainly seem keen on me doing that for you, so I will schedule it for… Monday afternoon? Your office. I’ll wear these. Once you’ve had them professionally cleaned again, of course.’

The embarrassed red tint returned to his cheeks and he apologised again. You crawled back up the bed to sit beside him.

'Don’t apologise. That was my favorite part of the evening so far.’

'So far?’ He sounded hesitant and looked both excited and worried.

Pulling him into your arms, you kissed him on the forehead. ‘Let’s see what else I can get out of you before the night is over.’

3 years ago & 23

#wow i got carried away #i am sorry #lovely chilton stuff #reader #tw sex #fic #asks #wildebeem #nsfw #sexy creep

 

 

wildebeem said:

You're in the queue at the supermarket. Sexy-creepy Chilton is just ahead of you in the line. What's in his basket?

binoculars and a large cucumber

3 years ago & 7

#asks #wildebeem #ilu wildebeem #sexy creep

 

anonymous said: Imagine Chilton having those kind of towels clips or signs in his bathroom that say "for friends" and "for family"

hahah i bet he has super special soap for himself that no one is allowed to touch too.

but really the family and friends towels are rarely used so one time he switches off the water supply to the staff shower rooms and when people start to complain he’s like ‘ahh this is so annoying. the plumber isn’t available until tomorrow evening! i’m reluctant to offer this - but you can all come to my house, I have 4 showers?’

3 years ago & 3

#anon #asks #this got out of hand lol sorry #lovely chilton stuff #sexy creep

 

 

wildebeem said: Imagine you work at Chilton's hospital. The number of times he "accidentally" walks into the locker room while you're changing into your uniform can't be a co-incidence...

each time he acts all surprised and embarrassed like ‘ah i’m sorry miss/sir, i didn’t realise there was anyone in here. excuse me’ but really he’s trying to get an eyeful while he draws out his apologies for as long as possible

god what a perv

what a creepy, weird, sexy little perv

3 years ago & 13

#wildebeem #asks #sexy creep #tw voyeurism? #i guess

 

 

mads-next-meal said: Imagine that Chilton is secretly listening in on you and you know it, so you make a bunch of sexual noises and even moan his name. he gets so hard and when you acknowledge that you know he's listening, he gets all red and embarrassed.

also imagine you’ve barely spoken to him before but he just takes a liking to you and decides he wants to find out more about you and this is the way to do that obviously

secretly he loves it even more knowing that you knew all along and he’s embarrassed but weighed against how hot he finds this when you say ‘i know you can hear me frederick’ he doesn’t care

3 years ago & 8

#sexy creep#asks #mads-next-meal #tw sex

 

mads-next-meal said: Imagine Chilton meeting you somewhere, like the supermarket or dry cleaners. You say hello and make conversation. The next day he finds that he can't stop thinking about you. He thinks you're so sweet and lovely. He plans on hanging around the spot he met you just to see you again.

just standing around outside the dry cleaners, like pretending to read a newspaper for 3 days until you come to pick up the coat you brought in, peeking over the top of the paper

but he has no reason to be there because when you met he was picking up a /tonne/ of stuff, so you’re like ‘wow more dry cleaning?’ and he panics and just goes 'uhhh just… reading the… news?’ and he doesn’t even blink he just stares at you in shock

3 years ago & 12

#sexy creep #mads-next-meal #asks


	10. More Chilton smut - filed under 'daddy kink'

anonymous said: OOO what about the other end of the spectrum? Like Frederick AND his s/o love splashing cash and getting each other gifts. One day they accidentally buy each other the same thing. I imagine that poor freddy would be so flustered!

hahah he would LOVE this! it would turn into a competition of who could spend the most in a day eventually, and in this situation not only is he getting to spend money however he wants, it actually has a purpose and meaning too because they’re having fun and enjoying what they’re buying each other. He would indeed be very flustered if they bought the same gift for each other. He would probably get carried away with a silly idea like that they must get married immediately xD

2 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #sugar daddy #daddy kink chilton #lovely chilton stuff #money //

 

anonymous said: Alright so you've talked about sugar daddy chilton already but hear me out: His S/O is a total penny pincher and super SUPER stubborn about it. All I can imagine is Frederick buying something elegant and expensive and their first response is "FREDERICK HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY FOR THIS?! RETURN IT IMMEDIATELY I CAN'T AFFORD THIS" bc maybe they grew up in a not-so-rich family and their only working class

Ooo that would add an interesting dynamic. I don’t know if Freddo would put up with that for very long because he likes to flash his cash, so being told not to would probably be a bit of a blow to his everything. Unless they both came to a compromise of sorts in which he cuts back dramatically and they accept that Chilton likes to treat them to something unnecessary occasionally because it’s all he’s ever known about how to show someone his feelings (not that he’s had much of a chance to exercise that). But then I do think that in a relationship, Chilton would gradually learn that the true value of things is what they mean not what they cost, so he likely would get a little better at pinching the pennies and maybe even admire his loves saving methods eventually. It would just be a big adjustment for him!

2 years ago & 3

#interesting change for him #thank you anon #asks #anon #daddy kink chilton #except it's the opposite and more about the sugar daddy but it's gotta fit into a tag somewhere #penny pincher chilton #there you go a new one 4 u

 

seamaiden said: i am going to be honest, the idea of chilton being a sugar daddy hasn't allowed me to sleep. imagine him buying fine lace, satin, silk and velvet so you can have your one of a kind clothes because it would be a crime for him to know that you are wearing retail clothing, no matter how expensive. then after the tailor delivers them , he asks for a show in which he just stands there, watching his lady get change and model it in front of him.

The idea of him spoiling someone is lovely, that he wants to give them all the nice things they deserve and would like <3

Imagine the smug look on his face as you’re trying on all the nice clothes he’s had made for you, that look so good and fit the shape of your body perfectly. Highlighting all his favorite parts of you; the way your hips curve, the shape of your shoulders, your arms which are so soft under his touch. Yeah, he would be having the time of his life ;)

2 years ago & 13

#asks #annetheseamaiden #daddy kink chilton #sugar daddy // #daddy kink // #reader

 

anonymous said: Am I the only one that sees Chilton as daddy?? It just fits him so perfectly, getting off on something so wrong

I doubt it! I think he would love any kind of positive attention so yes. It does fit him, he looked daddy AF in those gloves in s3 (still crying about that over here)!

2 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #daddy kink chilton #kinks cw // #daddy kink cw //

 

diamondsxstags said: *bursts into ur inbox* i heard chilton and daddy kink being mentioned in the same sentence and i have been summoned. imagine chilton feeling like no one respects him at the hospital but when he goes home he knows ur gonna shower him with adoration and love and it makes his day better knowing that when he walks in the door u'll be running up to him and hug him and say 'i missed u daddy! what happened today?'

Yes hello you have come to the right place ;)

Ah this is lovely and wouldn’t it suit his lifestyle perfectly?! No matter how bad his day is he can still be happy knowing you’ll be there when he gets home. This is literally all I want for this loser.

3 years ago & 5

#asks #diamondsxstags #daddy kink chilton #lovely chilton stuff #reader

 

anonymous said: Daddy Kink 4 u <3\. Imagine pouting at home, stuck on his grey sofa, moody because Chilton just wants to watch tv. Your fingers ghost across the chest hair poking out of his unbuttoned shirt, moving to stroke across his neck, into his hair... Finally he grows irritated and snatches your hand, glancing down at you with a frown. "What do you want, kitten?". You pause, biting your lip, looking up gingerly- "You, daddy". His eyes grow dark instantly and you know you're in for a treat.

Oh god imagine that’s the first time you ever say it to him and he instantly loves it and gets so turned on ughghh I love thinking about how enthusiastic he gets when something really appeals to him

also

SNATCHES YOUR HAND AND GLANCES DOWN AT YOU WITH A FROWN

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #daddy kink chilton #tw sex #reader

 

drchilton said: I’m happy daddy kink Chilton is becoming so popular because I’ve been thinking about it for months! Imagine his partner accidentally calling him daddy in public (when shopping, going for a walk or omg at work). They don’t even notice they said it but of course he does. Imagine him desperately trying to hide how turned on he is.

He would pick up on it so fast and start blushing like crazy but also be loving every second of it. OH GOD imagine him whispering dirty things in thier ear for the rest of the time they’re out to get them back for it OwO

3 years ago & 2

#asks #daddy kink chilton #lliwgraham

 

anonymous said: omg shamefully i have put so much thought into daddy kink Chilton. a) you're totally right, he loves the control and strength of course but, b) he would just love the idea that he's looking after someone else. That they don't just want to be with him, that they need him. That he provides for all their needs and wants and they'd be lost without him because I think for Chilton feeling needed would trump feeling loved every single day of the week. x

Ooo goodo! No shame on this blog, sweet anon. We need more daddy kink!

And I agree completely, it would be nice to know that someone loves him, but really the need they would have for him would affect him so much more.

I kind of feel like as needy as he is, his main need is to be needed if that makes sense. Like I always say - I think he would only be compatible with someone who can be as needy as he can! Daddy kink would meet most, if not all, of his needs.

3 years ago & 4

#asks #anon #daddy kink chilton

 

anonymous said: I never knew that Chilton and daddy kink was something that I needed in my life! Are there any fics like that that you know of??

I know only of two fics that include it/that show up in a search for it on AO3 and they are;

Control by anyaclova and Gimme Them Coins by tersicore (which is not complete but includes it in the tags)

There are many fics of ships with Frederick featuring daddy kink if you wanted something specific too 

3 years ago & 5

#asks #anon #daddy kink chilton #looks like we have a new tag emerging #dcd personal #fic rec

 

anonymous said: Okay real talk: Frederick Chilton and daddy kink? Would he be in to it or nahhh?

Oh totally. I think he would be into anything that constitutes positive attention, but on top of that I think he would love being called daddy. It’s hot but also it would make him feel strong and in control even when he’s not.

3 years ago & 5

#oh god i hope so #this never used to be a thing for me but with chilton #you guessed it #it's a thing #asks #anon #daddy kink chilton

 

anonymous said: can we discuss the sugar-daddy potential w/ chilton tho?? like damn

laying by the pool while he’s out working extra hard, wearing the diamonds and the fancy swimwear he’s bought you. him coming home to you after a long day and bringing you something nice to wear later that evening when you’re heading off to bed. rolling around in a pile of his cash while he watches, sipping a drink. UGH yes pls

3 years ago & 23

#anon #asks #lovely chilton stuff #sugar daddy chilton #tw sex #reader #daddy kink chilton

 


	11. Abel Plenkov smut asks

anonymous said:  
What the hell do you think you're doing with that post about Raul's big beautiful veined hands, like what are you trying to do to me, do you want to get me to think about his hands gripping his thick papi cock, and going up and down and squeezing that long suckable meat pole, or think about a fat stream of cum dripping down those hands over the little contours of his veins and pooling between his fingers, like what is this how dare you.

jfc how am i supposed to sleep now this will haunt me. there’s not enough Abel smut, can you imagine Abel in the exact situation you’re describing with his sleeves rolled up

his arms are so fuckin beautiful I’m just sat here screaming it’s rather unpleasant

3 years ago   &   5

#anon #asks #abel plenkov smut #I'm imaging Abel not raul I can't with raul sorry


	12. Jonas Nightingale smut asks

anonymous said:  
jonas inviting you back to his motel room so you can pray with him in private. and, of course, by "pray" i mean you're on your knees while jonas tugs on your hair and takes the lord's name in vain with breathy moans.

HOLY SHIT THIS IS TORTURE, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT

(Also on a more coherent note, I do love to think that he just continually refers to all sexual situations with phrases such as ‘pray together in private,’ ‘confessing sins,’ etc. and that he finds it so hot to do that. After you’ve ‘prayed’ really hard on your knees he gets to his…)

3 years ago   &   3

#asks #anon #jonas smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Jonas Nightingale giving a sermon and reminding everyone that 'the most powerful position they can be in is on thier knees' and while everyone else gives an 'amen!!', youre squirming and blushing as Jonas looks at you and winks.

And you know what’s going to happen after the sermon when he says that, it’s bad enough without the look and the wink.

You hang back after, trying to stay calm as everyone clears out but he makes eye contact with you, smirking, as he rolls his sleeves up.

Once everyone is gone he just lifts his head to signal that it’s time and you practically run to him (with a little trouble as your legs are kind of shaky by now)…

3 years ago   &   4

#asks #anon #jonas smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine playing soft sinner for Jonas and the delight that lights up in his eyes when he sees you fall to your knees in front of him, tears in your eyes as you ask him to heal you. He would tilt your chin up with the tip of his finger and whisper "I'll heal you, let me make you scream your sin sweetheart...."

Imagine how much you doing that would turn him on. He has so much self control but he’s so hard and aching for you after this, he just pauses to take you in, his finger slowly grazing down your neck, and it really could not be any better, you are heaven to him.

3 years ago   &   1

#asks #anon #jonas smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Yesterday i was on the bus listening to my ipod on shuffle and Bedroom Hymns by Florence + the Machine came up and i instantly thought of Jonas. I had to turn it off and take a few deep breaths to calm down omg it's as if that song was written for him IT'S SO HOT

OH NO it’s so perfect

3 years ago

#asks #anon #jonas smut

 

anonymous said:  
Imagine Jonas approaches you earlier in the day, saying he would like to pray with you in private. When you go to meet up with him at church, it's only to find him sitting on the alter, completely naked and with an erection between his spread legs. He's smirking at you as he beckons you with a finger, and you approach on shaky legs....

You’re not quite sure if he means what you think he means but there is no mistaking it when you see him there waiting for you. So much sinning takes place on that night

3 years ago

#the beckoning with his finger though ughhhh #kill me now #asks #anon #jonas smut #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Riding Jonas in a confessional booth as Take Me To Church plays softly in the background

I may or may not have imagined this the last time I heard the song and almost passed out

3 years ago   &   2

#what i said it *may not* have happened #asks #anon #jonas smut #tw sex #reader #and also HOLY HELL this is hOT

 

anonymous said:  
~*Jonas Smut*~ Jonas ties you up and teases you, but refuses to let you finish until you tell him all the dirty and kinky things you had thought about doing to him, and only then if they aroused him would he let you finish :)))

HOLY HELL making you confess all your sins to him before he makes you sin himself, whispering all the things he wants to do to you as you come. And I mean after all that sinning you deserve to be punished right?

3 years ago   &   1

#oh god #asks #anon #jonas smut #keep it coming #tw sex #reader

 

anonymous said:  
Jonas smut would be the best smut because it would have that religious tinge that makes everything really dirty. Just imagine being pushed up against his dressing room door and him telling you he'll make you sin, make you see God with those fingers alone. Plus I bet you'd spend a lot of time on your knees... Um... Praying...

Oh my god yes I’m all over this

“I’m gonna make you sin” = I’m gonna make you come

“Pray for me” = Suck me off

3 years ago   &   8

#*take me to church plays softly in the background* #asks #anon #jonas smut #tw sex #reader


End file.
